Anything More ::
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, I started this for the simple fact is as far as Crossover pairings go, I love CloudxHarry, and there soooo aren't enough of them around. So, here we go!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own any OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to loved..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly lemons, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful and Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_Words: 7, 035  
_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**_"What I have shown you is reality. What you remember... that is the illusion." -Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII_**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

It'd been three years since Voldemort's final defeat on Hogwarts grounds. Three years since the Wizarding World had won the war on Darkness. Three years since Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord, Icon of the Light, Golden Boy, _Just Harry, _lost everything...

Three years of nothing but self-loathing and merciless guilt...

If only he'd finished Tom off sooner, if only he hadn't been weak, if only he'd tried _harder... _

Then maybe Sirius might have still been alive...

Maybe Severus Snape wouldn't have had to die...

Maybe Fred and George would still be around to prank the hell out of him...

Maybe Luna Lovegood would still give him her dreamy, half there stare...

Maybe Draco Malfoy would have been there to cuff him upside the head for hating himself...

Maybe Remus Lupin, Moony, would be he around to see his son grow...

Maybe Minerva McGonagall would be there to take up the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts...

Maybe...

Maybe...

Maybe...

_Maybe..._

Maybe he'd still be loved...

If only he'd been stronger, then maybe they wouldn't have had to die...

It was _all his fault!_

His fault...

Not Tom's...

Not Albus Dumbledore's...

His...

Harry James Potter...

_It's all your fault!_

The Boy-Who-Lost-Everything...

. . .

Harry sat on the floor in the Department of Mysteries, alone and without hope...

After the War had finally ended, after the dust had settled, after everyone had a chance to think of something other than surviving and winning...

They had pointed accusing fingers at him...

_"This is all your fault Potter! If you had killed him sooner my brother's would still be here!"_

_"Damn you Harry! Your no better them Voldemort!"_

_"You should leave here Harry, you're not welcome here anymore."_

_"Go now Harry..."_

So he'd left, he'd left the only ones who he had ever loved behind. With nothing else to do, to keep his mind from the pain, he'd sort out the Ministry for a job...

They'd made him an _Unspeakable_, so he was away from the general populace...

Away from the fingers and the stars and the sneers and _hate_.

The whispers...

_He'll be the next one..._

_The next Dark Lord..._

But...

He was fine with that, he'd taken up the role of studying the thing that had taken his Godfather...

The Veil...

The Veil Of Death...

The thing that had taken the only one who had trusted him unquestionably, the only one who loved him unconditionally...

Away...

Through The Veil...

For two of the three years of peace he'd been sitting or standing in front of the Veil, staring, waiting...watching...studying...

He stood, never wavering, dull emerald eyes mapping out ever small crack, every tiny detail...

The fluttering curtain called to him...

Sweet voices...

Dead voices...

Sirius...

Two years of this...

He had learned...

_Nothing..._

Another day of finding absolutely nothing. Why was he doing this anyway? He was only tormenting himself further, but what else could he do? He'd given up on becoming an Auror, they had sneered at him and said; '_Why bother? We'll be arresting you soon...' _In other words all they were waiting for was a small misstep, anything to get him labeled dark so they could snap his wand and throw him in Azkaban.

He hated Dementors...

They sure did love him...

Maybe his Animagus form would help, like Sirius?

Oh no...don't think of that, it's _dark dark dark..._

_Dark is bad..._

_Dark will get you thrown in Azkaban..._

_Or get you Kissed..._

_Soulless..._

_Forever..._

He shuddered from his position on the floor. He knew he was slightly cracked, who wouldn't be after all he had gone through? All his inner musings were dark, disjointed ramblings...

_"A mad man, am I?"_

_Yes..._

He remained in his place, seated before the Veil's ever fluttering, ever whispering curtain. He could hear the voices, they were many, he could sometimes catch tidbits of sentences, and words...They were faint and often drowned out by the many other voices. Voices of the dead? He had no answers. The Veil was just that, a Veil of Death and _Mysteries._

_"Dill dally shilly shally..."_

_"It's time to move on..."_

Harry blinked in his intense staring, eyes focusing on the fluttering surface of the Veil. He could hear them again, the whispers. They were back...

A woman...

Young, with the voice of an Angel...

He could have sworn the scent of fresh flowers drifted by him, and he strained his senses, hearing and smell in an attempt to confirm. His Animagus' form enhancing them...

Flower's...

Lilies...

Just beyond his reach, he couldn't catch it completely, it was like an echo...

Another mystery to add to the Veil's ever lengthening list...

He almost jumped out of his skin when something gold flashed through the Veil, the curtain fluttering as if in a breeze, he frowned and stood, leaning slightly closer, his face inches from the touch of Death. He blinked, and it flashed again, gold, just out of the corner of his eye every time, just out of reach.

The scent of fresh rain drifted past his nose, with a hint of something else...

His eyes narrowed, this had never happened before. He'd always heard the voices, but never seen anything other than the ever fluttery gray Veil. He'd get the occasional smell, often times pleasant, sometimes unpleasant.

Sometimes Flowers...

Sometimes Blood...

Now, Fresh Rain...

This was definitely different. He withdrew his note pad from his robes, conjuring a quill he quickly scribbled down the new occurrence's. There were very few notes, all of his work, all two years of it fit on one depressing page. He scowled and shoved the note pad back into his robes, banishing the quill with a flick of his fingers. He could do that now, Wandless Magic. Nothing too grand, but he could do it...

No one cared for it though. To them, it was just another power they might have to contend with in the future, just another _dark _power. Oddly enough Voldemort's words drifted through Harry's head.

_"There is no light or dark Harry, only power, and those too weak to seek it."_

He didn't care either way, he had already accepted that he had gone Dark, but he knew he was not evil. He did not take joy in killing, he did not want to harm innocence... He just wanted to be normal for once, be loved, he was sick of being the hero too, even if those days were blessedly over, he was still sick of the memory. Why did he always have to be the hero? Why did he always have to protect everyone?

Why couldn't someone else be the hero for once, why couldn't someone protect _him _for a change?

He'd given up the hope for change a long time ago...

If they called him Evil, so be it, he wouldn't fight them...He'd go quietly and endure, fade away in hopes they'd see him as something other than a monster...

_"So you're just going to give up and die, is that it?"_

He snorted, he really must be insane if the Veil was _lecturing _him, seriously, and the tone said it all. He was nuts...

_"Stop running away!"_

He recoiled in surprise. Had the thing heard his thoughts? He shook himself, of course not, it was an artifact, a dark one at that. He rocked back on his heels, arms folded over his chest as he stared into the curtain once more. It was almost time for him to go home. He snorted, he had no home. Sure, he had Godric's Hollow, but it was where his parents had died, where this whole damn mess had started. Why couldn't he have died too? Why wouldn't fate let him go? Hadn't it hurt him enough? He wanted to die, and that was the truth.

_"It scares you, doesn't it?_

_"No, it doesn't..." _He thought to himself. Then it came to him. He wasn't afraid of death...He had nothing left to live for, what was he hanging around for when he could be with his parents, friends, and Sirius? He nearly smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. He had a way out of the pain, he wanted to see his parents, to meet them...

A sudden bang nearly had him falling backwards down the stairs behind him and a voice barked a laugh from behind. "Scare ya, did I Potter? Sorry, the damn door was jammed again, bloody thing won't work for anyone these days." Harry relaxed slightly at the familiar face of an acquaintance of his, one who wasn't out to get him. The guy was Muggle born, curious by nature but not one to fall to public belief. He had two sons, single parent, over all a nice guy, too nice for a world like this...

His only real friend actually...

He stared into the Veil...

"Harry? You alright up their? Don't tell me your gonna stay there all night again, come on mate, let's go get a drink eh?" Harry allowed a small, sad smile.

"You know Marcus, you're the only one whoever really cared enough to ask that...If I was alright..." The other Unspeakable blinked.

"Oh no, you're not on another one of your brooding spiels again are you? I didn't bring any Fire Whiskey with me..." Harry chuckled.

"No, I'm not brooding...But I have finally come to terms with what needs to be done." Marcus made his way into the chamber from the doorway a frown marring his young features.

"Ok..I 'spose that's good, what needs to be done?" He suddenly snorted. "I know, how about that mountain of paperwork on your desk?" Harry remained silent, staring into the Veil... Marcus stepped up onto the first step, worried. "Harry? Mate, answer me." Harry slowly turned, emerald eyes somehow lighter as he gifted his friend with a small, sad smile, and turned back to the Veil, stepping forward. Marcus's eyes widened in horror. "Harry!" He threw himself up the stairs, hand snapping out to grab the younger males robes. His fingers grasped air and Harry Potter slipped through the Veil. Gone from the world...

_"You see...Everything will be, alright."_

The second Harry stepped through the Veil he had expected to see his family, to see Sirius waiting for him with smiles on their faces, what he got however was anything but. Blackness...

Pure, untainted blackness...

A void...

An abyss...

Was this death? Or was he due for hell?

_"Fear not, my child." _Harry started, eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the voice.

"Whose there? Where am I?" Warmth caressed his face, ruffling his hair gently.

_"Do you fear death, child?" _Harry span around, but only blackness surrounded him. He reached out with his magic, but to his horror he could not connect with it, it was there, but it _wasn't _there.

"What have you done! Why can't I use my magic!"

_"Hush, all is well...Do you fear death, my child?"_ Harry sighed, drifting in the darkness.

"No...I have nothing to lose, what is there to fear?"

_"Your heart is weary, your mind clouded by guilt. I offer you the chance to heal. To shed your pain and start a new." _Harry blinked, start a new?

"What do you mean?"

_"I offer you the chance to heal...To love, and be loved, to protect, and be protected. I offer you the gift of a second chance." _Harry's eyes were wide as he stared into the never ending blackness.

"A second chance?" He murmured to himself. Would he have to be the hero again? Would he have to fight because others demanded it?

_"No child...You will have a choice...To fight, to heal, or to stand down and watch...No destiny awaits you, no prophecy binds you, only the chance at happiness and love, if your willing to take the good...with the bad." _Harry was starting to like this idea, that is, if he wasn't just passed out on the floor in the DOM with Marcus trying to slap him awake from this dream...

"How bad is the bad?"

_"An unforeseeable __possibility__...Your magic will either protect you...or condemn you." _Harry frowned.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

_"A tie...to great evil..."_

"I'm still not getting it here."

_"Your magic, a tie, a means to connect...only possibility, it could pass by."_

Harry sighed. What did he have to lose, he had nothing left...not even the majority of his sanity for Merlin's sake, so what if his magic could possibly expose him to some 'great evil', he'd taken on Voldemort hadn't he? And won! And it was only a possibility anyway, it might not even happen at all...Besides, he had no life...He was just there, waiting...waiting for that final string to snap and drop him into a world of white walls and straight jackets...

"Oh what the hell, I have nothing left to lose anyway."

_"But so much to gain. You choose to live again, knowing there will be days of sorrow, days of joy, and a chance at ruin?" _Harry smiled.

"Yes, I choose, besides, what the worse that could happen?" He paled, why did he just say that?

_"Then close your eyes...you will go to the place your souls desire resides, where you can find happiness, or nothing at all." _Harry blinked. Souls desire? That almost sounded like a round about way of saying soul mate, he had a soul mate? He snorted.

"Stop deluding yourself Harry."

_"Your other half awaits..." _Harry nodded and closed his eyes, but then the voice returned, dimmer. _"A warning...beware the Calamity from the stars...She will bring only ruin." _He frowned.

"What's the Calamity?"

_"...Beware...Jenova..."_

He knew no more...

* * *

Something wet was touching his face...

Repeatedly...

_"Woof."_

Harry started at the sound and snapped glowing emerald greens eyes open, he was met with violet. He blinked...

Violet blinked...

_"Woof!" _Harry stared as his vision cleared, once again internally grateful for his Animagus form correcting his vision, and enhancing it. He was staring at a dog...

A big dog...

The wet feeling returned as the dog slopped it's tongue across his face. He groaned and batted the canine away, sitting up on protesting arms. He blinked at the animal...

Ok, not a dog...

A gray wolf...

With violet eyes...

He grimaced and rubbed his face.

"Ew, gross." he muttered as he sat up further and used the sleeve of his robe to whip the slobber off his face.

_"Woof!" _Harry jumped at the sudden bark.

"Woof to you too." he muttered as he raised his gaze to survey the area. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he took in the site of a forest, a white forest...

Glowing white trees...

Crystal clear lake...

A giant sea shell?

"Ok..." he murmured slowly as he pulled himself to his feet from his place just edges away from the pure water. He looked around himself, then back to the wolf sitting in front of him. As his gaze landed on it the canines tail started waging and his long tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth happily.

_"Woof!" _Harry stared.

The wolf stared...

Harry blinked...

The wolf blinked...

"What the hell?" he muttered incredulously. He blinked when the wolf seemed to give him a doggy grin. "Ok, snap out of it Harry." he snapped as he slapped himself once. "You must be dead, if not, then you got so bloody drunk you passed out and are having one crazy ass dream. That or Marcus tested one of his weird hallucination inducing powders on me...again." The wolf tilted his head...

_"Woof."_

"Merlin's sake, mutt, shoo, don't you have somewhere better to be? Your creeping me out here." His only response was another happy 'woof'. He glared. "Bloody mutt." he grumbled as he straightened himself and started to pat himself down. He grasped his pocket. "Trunk, check." He grasped chest. "Mum's locket, check." He grasped his forearm. "Wand, che- what the!" Harry yanked his sleeve back and stared at his wand holster, eyes taking in the wandless holster. "Where did it go?" he muttered frantically as he span, checking every pocket in panic, he dropped to his knees and searched the stone ground, hands shaking and eyes frantic.

_"Woof." _Harry growled and span, baring his longer and sharper then normal canines.

"I'll 'woof' you in a minute wolf! I'll cut that..." He trailed off at the sight of a familiar stick of holly in the wolfs mouth. He blinked. "How the hell did you get that? Come on boy, hand it over, please?" he murmured softly as he slowly crawled towards the wolf, fingers outstretched as he made to grab his wand. He fell forward when the wolf suddenly jumped back and barked playfully. Harry snapped into a standing position. "By Merlin mutt if you don't hand me my wand you'll be cat food!" His answer? The wolf suddenly danced back again, turned, and made a break for the forest. Harry's eyes widened as he tore off after the animal. "Hey! Get back here wolf! I'll kick you furry ass!" He tore into the tree line, jumping over roots and and dodging rocks and shrubs, eyes glued to the bobbing form of the fleeing canine with his wand still held firmly in it's mouth. He was dropping behind! Harry growled. "That's it, your cat food!" With that he threw his upper body towards the ground, but instead of colliding with the hard earth, his form shifted smoothly mid pounce and a large, sleek white Nundu sprinted after the wolf with ease, black spots blurring as slitted green eyes zeroed in on the wolfs tail. He let loose a roar as he jumped over a fallen tree, the sound seemingly startling the wolf, who turned its head to glance back. He took satisfaction in the way the animals eyes widened comically, nearly bugging out of the poor mutts face as he yelped in surprise.

Powerful muscles and light paws propelled Harry after the shocked wolf, until he finally had the chance to pounce, landing on the grey wolf with ease, throwing them both to the ground. He took care to not dig his claws in though, not really wanting to hurt the innocent (If annoying) animal as he easily towered over the poor canine, long fangs protruding past his chin in a deadly image of a saber-tooth. White-less emerald eyes glaring down at the staring, wide eyed wolf, who suddenly spat his wand out at his paws and stared at him innocently. Harry's chest rumbled in a growl, and the wolf actually flattened himself to the ground, ears back but eyes wide and almost smiling. Harry shook his large head and with a light pop was human again. The wolfs eyes nearly bugged out again.

"What's the matter wolf, never seen an Animagus before?" He muttered as he picked up his wand, grimacing as wolf saliva slid off the tip. He whipped it off on his robes and tucked it back into his holster. He looked around and slumped his shoulders. "Great, now I'm lost in the middle of a damn forest, nice going mutt."

_"Woof." _Harry rolled his eyes.

"Woof indeed." He looked around again, then glanced at the wolf, who was also looking around without interest. He sighed. "Alright wolf, you think you can lead me out of this forest?" He felt oddly silly for talking to a wolf, but fondly thought of Moony as he did so. Oddly enough the wolf, who he decided to name Steel for his fur, (He almost thought of 'Steal', but shook his head) wuffed and lolled his tongue out again as if to say, 'sure!' Harry blinked, but shook his head. "Alright Steel, lead the way." Steel tilted his head at the name, but woofed and took off into the forest again. Harry sighed and jumped after him, transforming into his Nundu form as he went, sprinting after the overly excited mutt.

* * *

An hour of running later and he picked up on the scent of humans, sweaty humans...but still humans. He bounded over rocks and oddly enough, old machinery until he trotted to a stop besides Steel, who was sat with his tongue out again, staring straight ahead. Harry looked and puffed in release. Humans! He took in what seemed to be a small mining camp with an odd look in his eye.

_"Ok, where the hell did that voice drop me? Crazy wolves, white trees, weird machines, it's almost as if..." _He paused, eyes widening, then suddenly he groaned, the sound coming out as a low drawn our growl as he dropped onto his belly, head on his paws. _"I'm in a completely different world..." _he thought. He glanced at Steel, who had dropped onto his own belly next to him, his damn tongue still lolling out. _"What do you get to be so happy about mut?" _He rumbled a feline sigh and yawned, mouth open and big enough to fit Steel's own rather large head in with room to spare, long fangs glinting in the fading sunlight. With a crack of his jaw he closed his mouth, puffing in humor as Steel stared with wide violet eyes. He frowned suddenly, his furry face crinkling ever so slightly in a cat frown. Violet was an odd color for eyes... _"He can't be a normal wolf...unless it's just another quirk of being in a different world, well why not? The trees are white and lit up like light bulbs." _He snorted, tail flicking behind him in annoyance. His round ears twitched when he caught the sound of approaching footsteps and twitched his tail when Steel suddenly stood up. Harry blinked, and Steel was gone... Harry jumped up, yowling in surprise as he looked around for the missing wolf.

Nothing, nothing but faint wisps of green energy in his place...

Harry blinked and sighed as the footsteps drew nearer. _"Well, there goes my guide." _He thought as he caught the sight of an approaching human, who took one look at him, his fangs, then his size...Then screamed and ran back the way he'd come, shouting something about a Monster. He hissed a snicker and stood, muscles rippling as he jumped down from the rock he and Steel had been perched on. With a pop he was a wizard again, and just in time as several armed men burst around the tree line. He blinked, they blinked. One stepped forward.

"Ah, where did the Monster go?" Harry blinked. So did the man. "Didn't you see it? It was some sort of huge feline Monster! White fur, black spots and _massive _teeth?" Harry shook his slowly, as if the man were stupid.

"No..." The men behind the guy who had seen him groaned and complained.

"Not again Steve, your always seeing monsters, come on guys." Harry watched in amusement as the men dragged a sputtering 'Steve' with them.

_"Well, that was interesting." _He thought as he dusted off his robes. He frowned down at his Unspeakable robe, and remembered what the men here had been wearing. It seemed modern enough...So, with a flick of his wand he banished his robes, revealing the clothes he'd taking to wearing underneath. His legs were covered in tight black leather pants that disappeared into black leather boots that stopped just below his knees, metal clasps and chains adorning their front. His chest was covered by a plain black T-shirt while his mothers locket hang down his front, the silver chain glinting in the fading sunlight as the oval shaped locket reflected the light softly. He smiled down at the locket, fingers grasping it and popping it open. He sighed and smiled sadly at the moving picture of his mother and father dancing together in Hogwarts courtyard, shrunk to fit into the small piece of charmed silver. It was charmed to never lose it's shine, the chain made unbreakable and only wearable by a Potter. With a sigh he tucked it into his shirt, the cold metal soothing on his flesh as he made his way into the small camp. He was mostly ignored by busy miners and was grateful for the lack of attention. Soon enough though he grew bored of walking around and spotted a small information kiosk/store. He stepped up to the window and knocked on the frame, soon enough an elderly man appeared and smiled.

"Hello young man, welcome to Bone Village, what may I do for you today?" Harry gave a small smile.

"I was wondering if you had any maps available, you see I'm new to the area and can't seem to find my way anywhere." The old man, Hutsu by his name tag smiled.

"Ah yes! I'm sure I've got a brochure her somewhere." With that he ducked down and rummaged through something at his feet. He popped back up a moment later with a small dirt brown brochure. "Here we are, this has a map of Bone Village, and at the back a Map of Gaia, though I must worn you it's an old one, not to sure if its up to date and all that." Harry took it from the man and smiled his thanks. "Now, need anything else lad?" Harry shrugged.

"I haven't got any money on me at the moment I'm afraid." Hutsu shook his head.

"We don't take just Gil here lad, we trade! If you've got any material's on you that'll fetch a price, you can pay with that." Harry blinked and reached into his pocket, pulling out three gold Galleons.

"I've got these, real gold." Hutsu held out his hand and Harry placed them in his hand. The old mam bit into them, giving them a critical once over.

"Huh, indeed it is real gold, quite the find lad, and as coins to! Alright, anything you need?" Harry frowned and thought. What would he need? He had just about everything he might need in his trunk... "I got an order in just last night, got several new High Potion's, a few Ether's, I think I've even got an Elixer in the their somewhere." Harry blinked at the unfamiliar potions. He was already stocked up on potions... "Let's see what else. Ah yes, a few swords and a handful of firearms in the back. The Monster's have been restless lately you see, and people here are getting annoyed. I'm not worried, more business for me!" Harry blinked. Monsters?

"What kind of Monsters?" Hutsu tilted his head in thought.

"Oh, a Boundfat last week, the beast froze our water supply and killed two people." Harry blanched. Before the final battle Moody had made damn sure he could fight with something other then magic. He had made him train with muggle guns, a few types of swords and had even made him go through martial arts classes over his summer with the Dursley's. They didn't care, as long as they didn't have to pay for it, it got him out of the house and away from them didn't it? He was a master of the Odachi, which he was quite proud of himself for, Moody had even given him one for his Sixteenth Birthday saying, 'Keep it with you Potter, you'll need it one day, constant vigilance!' Harry had actually hugged Moody, who had shifted awkwardly and patted his back. His black Odachi aptly named 'Yami' (Hey, Moody named it, not him!) was currently shrunk and attached to a bracelet he wore on his right wrist, the blade made into a charm, ready to enlarge and use at his command, several other weapons were attached to the bracelet, a normal but well crafted broadsword, a rather heavy, (but still usable with the strength boost from his magic and Nundu form) Buster sword, (He was still trying to figure out just _why _he'd bought the damn thing.) And oddly enough a black Lance tipped with a silver blade, gifted to him by the Goblins of Gringotts. He also had a modified motorcycles attached to it, a gift from Sirius when he was still alive. He had no idea what model it was, only that it was black with emerald green streaks, and _fast_. It couldn't fly unfortunately, Sirius had said something about having too many charms in place could disrupt it and knock him out of the sky. It had an unbreakable charm on it, and a charm to prevent any paint from coming off, so if he crashed it, it'd be fine! He on the other hand, might be a little woozy, even if the helmet was charmed to deploy an automatic cushioning charm should he crash. The helmet was in his trunk. He nearly slapped himself, why was his trunk in his pocket when it was supposed to be attached to his bracelet?

He blinked and smiled at Hutsu. "Thanks for the map, but I guess I don't really need anything, unless you know of somewhere I can go to find a job or something?" If he was going to be in this world, he'd need money, or 'Gil' what ever that was. Hutsu tapping his chin.

"Well, if it's a job your after, Midgar has a wide range, there's usually lots of work there." Harry opened the brochure and searched for Midgar and blinked. He'd have to cross an ocean to get to it... "And if you want to go there, there's a boat that takes passengers every three days, in fact, the next boat leaves today, in a few hours actually...I sell tickets if your interested." Harry read through the brochure.

_City of Midgar, known for it's utilizing of Mako energy and the founding company of ShinRa..._

He read it over quickly, but he had already made up his mind to go there. He didn't know why, but he just _knew _that was where he had to go. Something was there, calling to him... He looked up to Hutsu.

"Sure, how much do you want for a ticket?" Hatsu handed him back two of the gold coins along with a small square of paper.

"That'll do lad, now to get to the docks just follow that road for a mile, the boat doesn't leave for another two hours, should be plenty of time for you to get there. Be careful on the road though, monsters tend to haunt the sides." Harry nodded.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hatsu, you have a good day." Hatsu smiled and waved as he left.

"Be careful lad!"

Harry waved over his shoulder.

* * *

Half an hour later found Harry, in Nundu form sprinting along the side of the dirt road. He'd gotten fed up with walking, and didn't want to get his bike out. He'd re-attached his trunk to the chain of his bracelet after he left Hutsu and had left the small village. His powerful legs propelled him through the underbrush as he effortlessly sprinted, pouncing over rocks, logs and shrubs as he went. He'd had to jump over or dodge the occasional monster, (Strange looking things) as he went, but otherwise nothing had moved to attack him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was a lot bigger then any of them? He was easily the size of a regular van and his sharp claws and fangs were enough to ward off everything else. Another half hour of running and the scent of sea water finally hit his sensitive nose and with a satisfied purr popped back into his human form mid bound. He stumbled to a stop on the road, about twenty feet from a large dock with a large blue ferry waiting. He shook his head at how few people there were but approached the vessel. He handed the guard by the boarding blank his ticket and moved onto the deck, finding a seat near the back of the ferry he waited for the next hour as people slowly milled in, not even half the seats were taken up by the time they set off to a port a few miles from Midgar.

* * *

When Harry got off the ferry at the port the first thing he did was run into the nearest rest room to empty his stomach, much to the amusement of the other passengers. After heaving his stomach empty Harry wobbled out of the restroom, face tinted an interesting green as he stumbled over to a table and dropped heavily into it. He hated travelling by boat, he always got sea sick! And it didn't help that his Animagus form hated large bodies of water, so he'd been miserable the whole trip, earning snickers and sympathetic looks from his fellow passengers. By the time his stomach stopped rolling Harry stood and surveyed the port. It was like any normal port, a few sea-side restaurants here and there and even a bar, and by Merlin was he tempted! But he had no Gil, so he had to go without. For the moment however he awaited the last of his sea sickness to vanish before wondering away from the port, following the road until he came upon what could only be vast barren land. He snorted, just his luck. With a glance around himself he flicked his wrist and his motorbike glowered before popping off the chain and growing into its normal size. He simply summoned his helmet out of his trunk, not really in the mood to unshrink it and dig around in, it was bottomless and feather light, but he could never find anything the manual way. With a roll of his eyes he shoved his black helmet onto his head, also summoning a black leather riding jacket to ward off the glaring sun. He slipped the jacket on and zipped it to his neck. He checked his wand and climbed onto his beloved bike, using his magic as a key to start the ignition. Another useful tid bit, it was thief proof! No one but him could start it, so bonus! With a cackle that didn't quite sound sane Harry revved the engine, then tore off down the road towards the slowly clearing blob on the horizon.

He ran into a few interesting monsters on the way, all easily taken care of by a well aimed blasting or slashing curse, he didn't even need to get off his bike! By the time he could make out the odd shape of the city of Midgar it was near dusk. While it was a long ride his bike did not need fuel, as it fed off his magic, so yet another good thing about it! His godfather was a genius! If a slightly crooked one, but a genius none the less!

Finally, after hours of none stop riding Harry and his bike rumbled to a stop at a large open gate. He blinked at two men standing guard on either side with guns meant for monsters. He rolled forward on his bike until he was next to one, who nodded a greeting. Harry kept his helmet on and the dark green visor down. He could see them, but they couldn't see him.

"Hi there." He said easily. "Just got in from Bone Village, looking for some work, any tips?" The guard beside him shouldered his gun.

"There's a few jobs around, but most of them you'd need a degree in. If your desperate you can try the Slums, it's cheap work but you get payed, other then that, there's nothing much going on at the moment, the city is still recovering from a recent attack." Harry frowned.

"An attack? By what, monsters?" The guard shrugged.

"Three men hell bent on doing as much damage as possible, had a lot of fire power for sure. They were dealt with though." Harry nodded.

"Police force?"

"Nah, a local group of fighters, good people, if odd." Harry raised a brow.

"Right then, thanks." With that he gunned his bike and entered the large metal city, the stench of pollution and something else in the air burning his nose and making his eyes water. He'd get used to it soon enough though.

* * *

**A/N Ok! Done! Now, this wasn't supposed to make an appearance until after it was completed, but I got bored! So I simply HAD to post it, just for feedback if anything. I want to know if it's likable! Review please, as I will continue to post chapters if you do! Minor flames are welcome, but if your craving BBQ, please just leave. **

**If you hadn't figured it out already Hatsu was an OC I made up on the spot, his name was literally pulled out of thin air in a matter of ten seconds XD**

**Any questions just review or P.M me!**

**Next chapter will be posted after the first 5 reviews!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ooook, when I first posted this, I set such a low review count because I really didn't think I'd get so many! Boy was I proved wrong. I woke up this morning to check my email, think I might only have 3 or 4 reviews and some other things. I had 60 emails, most of them only Story/author alerts/Favorites and about 9 reviews from over night. Not much, but more then I was expecting XD Ok, moving on.**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words: 9, 622  
_

. . .

. . .

**"Something big's going on outside, and we're all too smashed to do anything about it..." -Random drunk Junon resident, Final Fantasy VII**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 2:**_

He spent a year in Midgar, doing the odd job around the Slums and even upper plates, doing either repair work, monster control, child minding and even tried maintenance for a reactor, but the stench of what he learned was Mako was too strong, burning his nose so much he had to quite. He'd managed to buy himself a small apartment in the Slums, it wasn't much, but it wasn't bad either. He'd been able to trade the last of his Galleons for Gil, which to his shock had added up to quite a bit, enough to live comfortably on the upper plates if he wanted, but he stayed in the Slums. People up on the plates were assholes most of the time anyway. Besides, his little place had a certain charm to it...and yes, while there was a modified Fidelius, it wasn't what he meant. It had one bedroom with a bathroom attached, a small kitchen, a laundry and a nice sized living room. It'd come furnished, but he'd had to throw some of it out as it stank something chronic. He'd had the whole apartment tiled, as it was rather stuffy in Midgar, and had repainted the once olive green walls (That had been the first to go) a cool cream with wood brown framing. He'd bought a carpet for the living room, a rather fluffy white one that felt good under his feet. He'd kept the sofa the place had come with, as it was in rather good condition and went with the color-scape, the three seat and single love seat both a warm tan brown. He'd unpacked some of his belongings from his trunk, filling the rather large darkwood bookshelf in the living room with mostly tombs, wizarding 'how to' books, a few Herbology books (He'd yet to come across any kind of magic plant, hell he'd yet to find _any _kind of plant in Midgar) his old school books and a few books he'd picked up while in Midgar. Mostly novels, but there were a few monster guides, weapon guides and some basic information on Mako and its uses, and a small informational book on a discontinued faction called SOLDIER.

He'd accumulated quite the collection while in the city. He even had a collection of Materia, though he had no use for them, as he had his own magic, but he kept them none the less, just in case. He'd come across a summon while visiting Junon last month and had bought it before anyone else could, quite expensive too, but it was worth it. While he couldn't picture himself actually using it, the occasional whispers he heard from the small orb were enough to garner his attention. Apparently it was a Shiva summon, and apparently she liked him...

He shivered. She was a strange creature Shiva...

Overall, nothing of great note had happened during his year long stay. He'd made very few friends over that time, and had yet to find any of that _happiness _the voice had promised him. Though, he did get a helluva lot of amusement from someone called the Treasure Princess. Somehow, one day he'd randomly received a text message from them, and he'd asked how they'd got his number. His reply was a small icon that stuck its tongue out at him. He'd gone on a few of the hunts she'd sent him, finding quite a lot of useful items, but never anything great, he had seen a dark haired teenager running around a few times, and had ventured a guess that she was the mysterious Treasure Princess, he'd laughed himself silly. She only got him to go on the hunts to get rid of all the monsters for her, the little minx.

He also got some entertainment after he'd expressed his love of flying to someone, who had given him someone else's address in Rocket Town. He'd gone and met this person who could apparently help him. And boy, if a sailor could meet this guy! Cid Highwind, chain smoker and airship pilot extraordinaire! He'd yelled and raved at him for about ten minutes wondering what the devil he wanted, but after telling him of his love of flying they'd hit it off right away. He rarely ever saw the blond these days, but it was fun when ever he did, the guy was rude, obnoxious and over all awesome in his opinion. Thy guy was his own man, there weren't enough of his type around as far as he was concerned.

He'd changed his name upon entering Midgar, leaving Harry Potter behind and given Harry Black the mantle in honor of his Godfather.

Right now Harry was currently enjoying the peace, absently sketching in his sketch book. He'd taken art up as a hobby when nothing else took his fancy, and had even sold a few of his better paintings. He was reclined in the love seat in his living room, knees up with the book resting on them, pencil slowly working around on the paper, the half complete form of none other then Steel posing on a rock staring back at him. Such an odd wolf he had been...

He was in the process of drawing Steel's violet eyes when the ground suddenly lurched under him and a large boom resounded down the street. He glared at the line from Steel's eye to the corner of the paper, the imagine ruined.

"What in Merlin's beard is it this time?" he snapped as he stood, dropping his drawing equipment back on the couch as he moved to stand at his window, flicking the curtain aside. He rolled his eyes at the sight of a huge monster dead on the road. "Those damn Turks again, the least they could do is warn us when they plan on air striking a monster on the street! That's the second time this week!" Though there was a plate above the slums, it was still quite high up, so Helicopters could easily fly around under it. With a huff he grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and pulled on his riding jacket. "I need a damn drink." He growled as he snatched up his apartment key and slipped on his black boots, using magic to do all the buckles up. He stuffed his wallet into the back pocket of his back leather pants (He liked leather, he had quite a bit of it actually) and ran his hands over his emerald green button up shirt, straightening any crinkles in the soft fabric. He grabbed his helmet from the stand by the door and exited, locked the door behind him. He made his way to the small side alley by his apartment and removed the Notice-Me-Not charm. He slipped on his helmet and climbed onto his bike, gunning the engine and with a roar took off down the street in search of a new bar. The last one he'd been in some asshole had started a fight with him, both of them had been banned, especially after he picked the man up and slammed him into the pool table with too much force, splitting the thing in half. The guy was still in Hospital last he heard, and that was a week ago.

With a smug grin under his visor Harry spotted a bar on his right, and with a roar of his engine parked out the front by a rather...large black...was that a motorbike? He stared for a moment. Indeed it was, a big fucking motorbike. _"The guy who rides that must be huge, without magic I'd probably drop the thing on my leg!" _With a shake of his head Harry removed his helmet and hooked it onto the steering handle. He ran a hand through his lower back length raven hair, flicking his bangs from his face. He twitched and conjured a black band, tying his hair off at the nape of his neck. With that done he climbed off his bike, pouting when he noticed his own was only half the size of the massive black bike next to it, and almost grumbled at the sheer different between them. _"Bloody show off, bet yours ain't invincible!" _He thought childishly as he flicked his jacket, moving up to the bar, which he noticed was called 'Seventh Heaven'. He frowned, why hadn't he ever noticed this place before? He'd been through the sector 7 slums heaps of times before. He rolled his eyes, no, he'd passed it before, he'd never payed it any mind, not knowing it was a bar, the only reason he actually really _noticed _this time was because of the monstrous bike out the front! It hadn't been there when ever he went passed...

Shrugging he entered the bar, instantly falling in love with the place upon finding it quiet, homey, warm and without so many people. The second he entered however he was greeted by a face full of smoke.

"Black! What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry blinked.

"Cid?" He stared at the blond who'd stood and slapped him over the back.

"The one and only boy, now get your skinny ass up here and have a drink with me." Harry shook his head as the scruffy blond pilot dragged him to the bar, where a rather pretty brunette bartender smiled at them.

"Whose your friend Cid?" she asked. Harry inwardly frowned. That voice, he'd heard it before, somewhere...

_"Stop running away!"_

He stared for a moment, mind working over time. This was the woman that voice had belonged to...so was the Veil, like a two way radio or something? He was pulled from his musings as Cid clapped his back again.

"This here is Harry Black, met him a while ago, the kid has a knack for flyin'! Took him out in the Shera a few times, he handles her like a master!" Harry flushed at the praise, which Cid wasn't usually prone to. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello Harry, I'm Tifa Lockheart." Harry smiled his boyish smile and shook her hand, mildly surprised at the strong grip. She seemed equally surprised but smiled. "So, what'll it be Harry?" Harry blinked and sat down next to Cid who was chugging down a beer.

"Whiskey please, no ice." Tifa nodded and moved about to get his drink. He was vaguely surprised she didn't ask for his ID, as he looked rather young, even if he was twenty one. He shrugged it off and accepted the drink with a smile.

"So, Black, hows that little bike of yours going? Totaled it yet?" Cid asked with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, Cid I haven't totaled it, why, you looking for playing a test dummy?" Cid barked a laugh.

"Not likely, just askin', seeing how you bloody drive that thing I have to ask." Harry shrugged and sipped his drink.

"I'm not dead yet, so I'll continue driving like I do." Cid snorted.

"Damn speed junkies, the lot of ya." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Better to be a speed junkie then a nicotine junkie." Cid scoffed as he lit up another cigarette.

"Hey, off my back kid, I can smoke however much I want! Besides, at least its killin' me slowly, whilst if you crash you'd be a pretty stain on the road before you can say _BAHM!" _Harry laughed and shook his head, gulping down the rest of his drunk in one go.

"That's _if _I crash, and the likely hood of that? Slim to none, I may drive fast, but I drive smart." Cid choked on his drink.

"You, _smart? _Yeah, and I'm the King of ShinRa." Harry snickered and eyed his empty glass, he raised it and Tifa nodded, refilling it as she went past. He polished that off in one go to, so Tifa just left the bottle in front of him. "Careful kid, you'll be crashing into the floor before you crash your bike at this rate." Harry shrugged and refilled his glass.

"You'd be surprised, I've got an alcohol tolerance that'd make a SOLDIER green with envy." With that he knocked back another glass full. Cid snorted.

"Doubt that, we've got our own SOLDIER boy, and while he can hold his drink well, he still goes lopsided after a few rounds." Harry smirked.

"Lopsided eh? Interesting image." Cid chuckled.

"Understatement, you'd have to see it to believe it, that kid has a pole shoved up his ass, when he's lopsided, he's...well...lopsided. Can't talk without sounding like a country hick, can't stand let alone walk and has a tendency to-"

"Cid, stop ranting about Cloud, just because he dropped you on your head last time for calling him a sissy, while you were drunk after your second shot and he was only getting there on his twentieth." Harry choked on his drink while Cid sputtered.

"Twenty? Pft, light weight."

"I'd like to see you do better." A shiver ran up Harry's spine as a new voice joined the conversation. He turned slightly and caught sight of the speaker. A tall blond descended from the back stairs, clad in all black with a shoulder guard. He had to hold in a snort at the hair, the style reminded him strongly of a Chocobo...

The blond must have read his mind or something, because he was suddenly on the receiving end of one dirty glare, daring him to say it out loud. He cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of his drink, eying the half empty bottle of Whiskey. He was used to drinking Fire Whiskey, so it'd take at _least _three of those bottles to get him even buzzed. Magic was a lovely thing... He decided to voice that.

"Twenty shots, verses my three bottles of Whiskey, yeah, no competition there my friend." Cid threw his head back and howled with laughter while Tifa smiled behind her hand. The blond who could only be the Cloud Cid had been talking about scowled slightly, though it was small it was there. Harry grinned. "Care to test me?" The blond shook his head and turned to the door, walking by without glancing at him again.

"Can't, I've got deliveries to run." with that he left, and Harry snorted out loud.

"Ooooh, all fear the Deliver Boy." Cid's laughter was drowned out by a loud roar that had his glass vibrating. He blinked and turned to Cid, an incredulous took on his face. "Are you telling me, that that skinny ass mother fucker owns that damn bike outside?" Cid grinned and nodded.

"Yup." Harry blanched.

"Ok then, now I feel quite stupid...My poor baby." He mumbled as he thought of his bike being next to that thing when it started. If it hadn't been charmed, the paint would have probably vibrated off! Cid just laughed again. _"Then again, if he's a SOLDIER then he could very well ride that thing, and snap me in half if I piss him off..." _He snorted. "_Then again, all I have to do to kill someone is breath in their face with intent. Talk about bad breath." _He thought as he pictured his Nundu form. He wondered if a Chocobo would taste like chicken...

* * *

Five weeks later found Harry once again in the Seventh Heaven sporting his own bottle of Whiskey, though this time he sat alone. Cid had gone back to Rocket Town apparently and there were no other customers. He glanced at Tifa, who was cleaning a shot glass by the sink. He'd been coming back to the bar nearly every day for the last five weeks and had met quite a few other people. He made friends with Tifa, a red head Turk named Reno and his quite obvious (If you looked for the signs) love interest, Tseng. He'd promptly told the dark haired male to stop shooting monsters with their choppers, which earned him a small (it was devious, he bloody knew it!) smirk. He'd encountered a guy who reminded him of a Vampire, Vincent something or other and the Treasure Princess herself, Yuffie. She'd squawked when she saw Harry, then promptly jumped on him and squealed. He'd come to know Marlene and Denzel, who often crowded him for more of the candy he'd given them a while ago (Wizarding candy luckily he had a near endless supply in his trunk) much to the amusement of Tifa. He'd been properly introduced to Cloud, then promptly demanded a drinking contest from the blond. He was quite smug over the fact he'd won, and Cid had stopped badgering him about his heavy drinking while there while Cloud...well, the blond was still nursing his bruised ego. Often times he taunted the blond with random drawings. The first time he'd drawn a large chocobo with Cloud's legs and boots sticking out from under it, this had earned him a glare from the blond while Tifa cooed and complimented on his drawing skills. He wondered if the blond could handle being sat on by the giant birds...

Today he'd brought in a drawing of a Chocobo'fied Cloud, beak and all. Tifa had taken one look at it, then promptly burst into giggles. Cloud had yet to arrive though. It was oddly entertaining annoying the blond, for some reason it just came naturally to him. An hour later the roar of Cloud's Fenrir finally sounded and he patted the folded up paper in his back pocket. Tifa shook her head with a smile. When the blond entered he was about to say something, but paused at the look on the mans face.

"Hey, something wrong Cloud?" he asked. The blond didn't answer, he just stomped past and vanished up the stairs. Tifa frowned after him.

"That was rude." she muttered disapprovingly. Harry sipped from his glass. The blond was troubled, that was for certain, he'd often worn that same expression in his Hogwarts days. It was obvious the swordsman wasn't sleeping properly, and the way he stomped past suggested he hadn't even noticed them, which was odd, because he always greeted them, even if it was just a grunt or 'hn.'

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Said Harry as he stood setting his glass down. Tifa nodded.

"Thank you." with that she retrieved his glass and washed it. Harry made his way up the stairs, familiar with the layout as he'd stayed here quite a few times. He walked past the kids room, finding it empty.

_"They must be with Barret in Mideel." _He thought as he stopped in front of Cloud's door. He rapped on the wood a few times, listening. The door was opened and a tired looking Cloud Strife glanced at him before turning and wondering back into his room, leaving the door open for Harry. The raven haired wizard entered and shut the door behind himself, leaning back on it as he folded his arms, eyes watching the blond shuffle around on his desk. "So, what's eating you?" He asked. The other male didn't pause in organizing his desk.

"Nothing, why?" Harry scoffed.

"Come on Cloud, I may have only known you for weeks, but I can read people, and right now I'm reading you. Your not sleeping properly, somethings on your mind, speak up." The blond sighed and dropped into his chair.

"I've been having nightmares alright?" Harry blinked, frowning.

"Nightmares as in painful memories, or nightmares as in being chased by giant people eating Chocobo's?" Cloud snorted and Harry grinned in triumph.

"Nightmares as in painful memories." Harry clicked his tongue.

"Ah, well then, how bad is it?" He cared for the blond whether the other wanted him to or not, and he himself had been through the same thing.

"Bad, I haven't slept in three days." Harry whistled, then clapped his hands together. The others knew of his powers to some degree, but they didn't know everything.

"Right then, get on the bed, I'm teaching you Occlumency." Cloud blinked and stared at him with a raised brow. Harry shifted under the gaze. "What? You want the nightmares to stop or not?" Cloud blinked.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's a mind art, like meditating, it shields your mind." Remembering some of the things he'd heard from Cid and Yuffie Harry said more softly. "If your good enough at it, it can protect against mind control and intrusion." Cloud's eyes snapped back to him from staring at his feet.

"Protect against mind control? Seriously?" Harry smiled.

"Yup, and I myself happen to me a Master Occlumens and Legillimens! So your in good hands Cloudy-boy." Cloud scowled at the nickname.

"Whats Legillimens?" Harry waved him off.

"Legillimency, the opposite to Occlumency." Cloud raised a brow.

"So, you can read peoples minds." Harry fidgeted.

"Well, yeah I can, but I don't. Not without express permission first, I've had people running amok in my own mind for years, I know how it feels, and I hate it, so I don't do it to other people." Cloud gave him a long, steady look and Harry could feel a blush working up his neck at the stare. "Or...we could just forget I said...anything." he mumbled slowly. Cloud nodded to himself suddenly and stood, moving to sit on the bed.

"So, what do I do?" Harry blinked.

"Huh?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Your teaching me Occlumency aren't you? What do I do?" Harry did blush this time.

"Oh, well, take off your boots and lay back, get comfortable." Cloud did as he was told and Harry sat in the chair he had vacated. "Now, close your eyes, clear your mind, focus on your own heartbeat, listen to it, feel it. It's like meditating, so I want you to lay like that and do as I said for an hour, I'll come back in then to check on you." With that he stood quietly and left, inwardly grimacing at the 'clear your mind' part. He didn't want to sound like Snape. Well, at least he wasn't mind raping the guy...

Harry descended back into the bar and sat back down as Tifa placed another drink in front of him. "So, how did it go?" she asked. Harry took the drink and swirled it in his glass.

"He's not sleeping well lately, so I'm teaching him a form of mind art to help with the nightmares. If he gets it right then they should stop completely." Tifa blinked.

"You can actually do that?" Harry nodded.

"It's called Occlumency, the art of protecting ones own mind. I had to learn it a long time ago because some bastard was screwing with my head, and I got nightmares quite often. It helps, believe me. So I'm teaching Cloud, maybe then he wont be such a prude all the time." Tifa giggled.

"Thank you Harry, really, if it works it'll help him with a lot of things." Harry nodded and knocked back his drink.

"No problem. Remind me to go check on him in an hour to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep." Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

An hour and a half later (He'd forgotten, so had Tifa) Harry made his way into Cloud's room and gave the blond a once over. He smiled, looks like the blond had managed it without falling asleep, now to draw him back out without getting his head punched off his shoulders by the paranoid delivery boy. He knelt next to Cloud's bed and reached out, he knew first hand _never _to touch someones face while they were like this, especially if they happen to be paranoid and super powered. He gently poked Cloud's shoulder.

"Cloud." he called softly, the blond didn't move. He poked him again, eyes drawn to the muscle on the blonds arm as he poked him. He inwardly slapped himself. _"Getting off track Harry." _"Cloud, don't make me get a bucket of water." Of course he wouldn't, but Cloud didn't know that. The blond twitched, then blinked open hazy blue eyes. Harry grinned as he sat up. "So, how do you feel?" Cloud shook his head and rubbed his face, then paused.

"Good, actually..." Harry nodded.

"Then you did it right, you cleared your mind of any troubles, that's the first step complete. Now this next one can't be completed in a day, it takes time. Whenever you have the time, repeat that exercises, but imagine a wall around your mind, an impenetrable wall. Keep it up until your sure it's there, then come tell me and I'll test it." At Cloud's sharp look Harry threw his hands up in peace. "I don't mean invade your mind Cloud, I'd only just brush the surface, not even enough to hear thoughts, just enough to feel if there's a wall there, ok?" After a moment of intense staring, Cloud finally nodded.

"Alright, I'll work on it every night." Harry smiled.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a few errands to run." With that he turned to the door, paused, then grinned and reached into his back pocket. He tossed the folded up paper at Cloud who caught it and blinked. Harry wiggled his brows. "Just thought you'd like it." With that he vanished into the hall and ran down the stairs just as Cloud's angry shout reached him. He cackled and dove out the door, scrambling onto his bike and tearing off just as the pissed blond jumped out of the bar waving his sword at him.

* * *

Harry entered his apartment with a sigh, sitting down to undo his boots, to tired to use magic. He wondered into his living room and dropped onto the sofa. It'd been a month since he'd starting teaching Cloud Occlumency, and the blond was improving well, he was already looking much better and sleeping better. He rubbed at his sore arm where a Kalm Fang had bitten him. He'd gotten a call from a contact about a pack of the monsters running around in the sector 3 slums, so he'd grabbed Yami and gone to get rid of them. He'd succeeded, but one had gotten around his guard and bitten his right forearm, damn thing had bitten to the bone. He'd bandaged it up, not bothering to stitch it as it would be fully healed by tomorrow morning, right now it was only late noon, around the time people knocked off work. He waved his hand and a bottle of Fire Whiskey appeared in it, not bothering to summon a glass he chugged down a few mouthfuls from the bottle, shaking his head as it hit his throat. He had nothing to do now, and he hated it, because when ever he had nothing to do he sat around, and when he sat around he thought, when he thought he remembered...

"_It's all your fault!" _

Even with his own Occlumency shields up, he still remembered the past, still remembered the pain...

He snorted and downed another mouthful of the amber liquid. He needed to get out, needed to go and do _something, _but what? Suddenly, out of know where an idea hit him. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his PHS, flicking through the numbers until he found Cloud's. The line rang several times and went to voice mail, Harry snorted, hung up, and dialed again. Harry had figured out how to get Cloud to answer his PHS, keep ringing it until he answered, it always worked, because the continuous ringing drove the man insane. He hung up and rang again. Hung up and rang again, one more time now.

"_What!" _Harry gave a smug smirk.

"Hello to you too." He heard a muffled sigh.

"_What do you need?" _Harry blinked.

"A job."

"_Then why are you calling me?"_

"Your self employed aren't you?" A pause.

"_Yeah."_

"Care to hire me?" Another, longer pause.

"_Depends I guess, how well do you know the Continent?" _Harry smirked.

"Photographic memory, I've already checked all the maps." Another pause.

"_I don't see why not then, I've been getting swamped as it is so I guess the help would be good." _Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Awesome, I'll drop by in the morning then, I would now but I had a little accident-"

"_You what?" _Harry blinked at being interrupted.

"I got a call and went to get rid of a pack of Kalm Fangs, one decided to be sneaky, I got bit." Harry glared at the bandage on his arm.

"_Are you alright?" _Harry blinked again.

"Jee Cloud, Tifa was right, you really are a big softy under all that angst!"

"_Right, well, get here early I leave at 5." _Click. Harry stared at his PHS.

"Did he just hang up on me?" He stared. "He did didn't he!" Another blink. "Did he say 5 in the _morning_?"

* * *

With a jaw cracking yawn Harry climbed off his bike, childishly giving Fenrir the bird as he walked past and entered the bar. It was 4 in the morning and Cloud was up and about, (the door didn't unlock itself) he made his way up the stairs quietly, as Tifa and the kids were still sleeping. He tapped on Cloud's door once and entered, then promptly went red and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Merlin Cloud put some clothes on." he hissed as he leaned back on the door. Cloud, who was in the process of pulling on his black pants flushed and yanked them on, spinning around to grab his sweater, hurriedly zipping it up, his cheeks dusted red.

"You should have knocked." he said as he sat on his bed to pull his boots on over his socks. Harry peeked through his fingers, then dropping his hand, face still pink.

"I did." Cloud laced his boots up.

"I didn't hear you." Harry snorted.

"The Mako obviously isn't doing its job then, or is it just you?" he challenged with a smug grin. Cloud rolled his eyes and strapped on his duster and shoulder guard, paused, then frowned.

"You move too silently, even for me. How do you do that?" Harry blinked and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"I ah...um..." Cloud waved him off as he strapped on his sword harness.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." Harry blinked and stared at the blond mans back as he turned to shuffle through some paperwork on his desk. He gave a small smile, another thing he liked about the blond. He didn't pry or demand answers from him about his past or abilities. (More then he could say about Cid, but it was hard to stay mad at him when he swears at everything that moves) So he did what he always did, he gave answers to those who _didn't _demand them.

"I'm a predator by nature, I've had training." The blond paused.

"What kind of training? I've heard of you killing monsters around Midgar, but how good are you?" Harry answered with a smile.

"Well, how about we find out after today's deliveries? We'll have a spar." Cloud nodded as he finally found what he was looking for. He picked up five pieces of paper, tucked three into his pocket and handed the other two to Harry.

"These are the address', they're close by, so you shouldn't have any problem. The packages are in the back. Hold on." Cloud turned, picked up his giant sword, sheathed it at his back and grabbed his keys, turning again to shoo Harry out the door. The wizard made his way down the stairs, proving Cloud correct as he realised that he didn't make any noise. He hummed in amusement and made his way through the back with Cloud following close behind. When they were in Cloud, without switching the lights on grabbed a package the size of his torso and tossed it to Harry, then immediately cursed. Harry, being able to see in the dark caught the package easily, he saw Cloud blink.

"What?" he asked as the blond stared at him.

"You can see in the dark?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I just caught this out of sheer dumb luck, of course I can blondie!" Cloud twitched but just bent down to retrieve another, smaller package the side of his fist, placing it on top of the one in Harry's arms.

"Sorry for wondering, there aren't many normals who can see in the dark." Harry wiggled his brows.

"Who said I'm normal? I turned Cid's hair pink, Cloud, who does that?" The blond blinked.

"You turned Cid's hair pink?" he asked incredulously. Harry grinned.

"That's right you weren't there. Cid was drunk and grabbed my ass, so I turned his hair and goatee bright neon pink, Tifa has photos." Cloud stared for a moment, jaw muscles twitching oddly, then nodded and grabbed his own packages. Harry blinked at the display and wondered if the blond was half Pit-bull as well as Chocobo, because the way he was clenching his jaw suggested it just might lock shut! "Ok then, I'll head out, give me a call if you need anything." With that he went to walk past the blond, then grinned mischievously. He walked past the bent over blond, drew back his hand and slapped his rear, causing the blonds head snap up and hit the shelf above him. Harry cackled and fled out the door, quickly shrinking the packages and stuffing them in his pocket as he climbed onto his bike, gunned the engine and took off.

* * *

Harry gave the address paper one last glance as he pulled out the smallest of the packages, enlarging it as he kicked the stand down on his bike. He looked at the small house in front of him. Yup, right number in Kalm Town. He walked up to the door and knocked. Soon after the door opened and an elderly woman smiled up at him.

"Hello, deary, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled and held up the small package.

"Strife Delivery service ma'am, here's your package." The lady accepted the package with a smile and thanked him.

"Wait here a moment and I'll go get your Gil." A moment later she returned and handed him the proper amount plus a small tip. "Where's Cloud today? He's usually the one delivering things." Harry smiled.

"I'm a friend of his, I needed a job so he hired me yesterday." The elderly woman smiled.

"Well, that was very nice of him, give him my thanks when you see him lad." Harry nodded.

"Will do, have a nice day ma'am." With that he turned and made his way back to his bike, smiling when he heard the old lady.

"Such a nice young man."

"Next stop...The Chocobo Farm?" He frowned. "Oh well, at least I don't need fuel." With that he revved the engine and took off, traveling at breakneck speeds with little fear of death.

* * *

When he arrived at the Chocobo Farm it was well past noon, nearly sunset. He rolled to a stop and unshrunk the large package, finding his way to the front door of the small farm house. He knocked, and a woman opened the door.

"Yes? she asked, then saw the package. "Bill!" she called as she left, leaving the door open. Harry remained where he was as a middle aged man came into view.

"Ah yes, that must be the new leather I ordered for the saddles! Thank you indeed, ah, where's Cloud?" Harry gave a lopsided grin.

"Around, he hired me yesterday, so I'm running some of his deliveries." Bill nodded and took the package from him, replacing it with the right gil.

"Well, I'm Bill, nice to meet you Mr...?" Harry shook the mans hand.

"Harry Black, sir."

"Harry then, alright, thank you for that, have a safe trip home." Harry nodded.

"Will do sir, good evening." With that he turned and once again made his way to his bike. He stopped however when somewhere several Chocobo's screeched. Bill suddenly burst out of his door with a rifle in his hands.

"Those bloody monsters are back!" He yelled as he loaded his rifle. Harry blinked as several more screeched echoed followed by growls and roars.

"Would you like a hand Bill?" he asked. The man eyed him.

"Can ya fight?" Harry nodded and summoned his Odachi Yami, ignoring the older males explimation of shock.

"Sure can." he said, then sprinted off in the direction of the panicking Chocobo's, easily jumping over the fence as he went. When he arrived one of the birds was injured on the ground while another tried to fight off a pair of Elfadunk. Harry lept forward and swung Yami, slicing through the nearest monster with ease. The beast screeched and fell, bursting into green pyre-lights and dispersing. He turned to the other Elfadunk as it growled at him, he raised his Odachi. The beast turned and ran. "Oh no you don't!" With that he swung his sword, a slashing curse firing off the blade and slicing into the fleeing creature, killing it. It too burst into green pyre-lights and vanished. He banished Yami and turned to the injured Chocobo, it's leg was bent at an odd angle and blood coated the bright blue feathers around it's neck. It's companion or mate cooed softly over it, nuzzling it's beak into the others crest. Harry smiled sadly and slowly approached the pair. The standing Chocobo glared at him for a moment, then relented and eased itself to the ground by the injured bird. Harry slowly drew nearer, until he could reach out and stroke the poor birds bloodied neck feathers, careful to avoid the wound. "You'll be alright." He murmured as he imbued his finger tips with healing magic, cleaning and closing the wounds. He did the same with the steeds leg and sat back on his haunches. The once injured Chocobo warbled and tried to stand, testing it's leg, then whistled and promptly dropped itself on his lap.

"Kweh!" Harry 'oofed' under the large, blue bird but stroked its feathers.

"Your welcome." he laughed as the other bird, obviously male from his size warbled at him, green feathers glinting in the fading sunlight. Harry gave the males beak a stroke, then turned when huffing and puffing reached his ears. He saw Bill slowly jogging towards them, rifle in hand as he tried to keep his breath.

"Oh thank- huff- Shiva -huff-." he said as he saw the two unharmed birds. He took one look at Harry under the blue Chocobo and smiled. "Well then -huff-, looks like Blue's taking a liking to ya lad!" Harry blinked while the green bird nuzzled his hair. He briefly wondered why the hell they even wanted to go near him, as he was a predator. "Ha! Even ol' Orin likes ya! Wait till Cloud hears about this, 'cause these two are his birds!" Harry blinked. Cloud owned Chocobo's?

Huh, Chocobo owning a Chocobo...

He snorted. "Ok Blue, hop off, I can't feel my legs anymore." Blue warbled, then finally stood, letting Harry up. He wobbled on tingly legs, using Blue's back as a support. He shook his head as Orin nibbled on his hair. "Alright then, I better get going before it really gets dark. I'll see you later then Bill." Bill waved him off as Blue and Orin followed him to the fence. He hopped over the white wood and paused to give the two birds a pat before turned and mounting his bike. Blue ran along beside him on the other side of the fence as he drove down the road, but had to stop as he tore off onto the road our the front.

* * *

It was dark by the time he got back to the Seventh Heaven, and Cloud was back. He walked past Fenrir, easily feeling the heat from its engine, indicating he'd just arrived as well. He entered the bar to find Cloud sat on a stool talking to..or _getting _a talking to from Tifa.

"You should be more careful Cloud, oh welcome back Harry, how'd it go?" Harry waved and dropped onto the stool beside Cloud, who had an interesting black eye.

"Good good, got sat on by a Chocobo (Cloud snorted) but overall good, what happened to you, get on the wrong side of an old lady's hand bag?" Cloud scowled and sipped his beer.

"Some asshole thought I was flirting with his wife while I was delivering her package." Harry blinked, lips twitching with suppressed laughter.

"So he slugged you?"

"No, the wife did." Harry blinked.

"That makes no sense." Cloud shrugged.

"That's what I thought." Harry couldn't help it, laughter bubbled up his throat and spilled out his mouth until he was resting on the bar top to stop from falling over. Cloud was scowling at nothing as he drank his beer while Tifa rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning. "So, you got sat on by a Chocobo? This sounds familiar." said the blond. Harry's laughter dwindled to giggles before fading. He whipped tears from his eyes and sighed, drinking from the glass Tifa set in front of him.

"Yeah, one of yours actually, Blue." Cloud choked on his beer, coughing as he set it down, but Harry could hear the laughter he was trying to cover with his cough.

"I saved her life I'll have you know Mr-Got-Beat-On-By-A-Woman. Just as I was leaving a couple of Elfadunks attacked them by the back fence. Broke her leg and wounded her neck, don't fret though, mother-Chocobo, I healed her, that's why she sat on me. Apparently she was grateful." he rubbed his hair. "But I think Orin pulled out some of my hair." he muttered as he poked at the spot Orin had nibbled on. Cloud had recovered from his _choking _and Harry watched as his lips twitched. Now it was his turn to scowl. Tifa wondered past and smiled.

"Thank you Harry, Cloud's just too stingy to admit he loves those birds." Cloud rolled his eyes and Harry grinned.

"I had an owl once...a beautiful snowy white owl named Hedwig. She was like my mother, pecked me whenever I did something bad or rude, always around." Cloud eyed him.

"What happened to her?" Harry's face darkened.

"My best friend killed her." Cloud blinked and Tifa gasped.

"What kind of friend would do such a thing?" Harry chucked back the last of his Whiskey.

"An ex one. There was this...war you could say, his two older brothers died and his younger sister got raped, he blamed me." Tifa held a hand over her mouth while Cloud stared at him as he revealed some of his hidden past, he'd told them a few things before, but never this. "Some maniac, you might say he was like Sephiroth actually, raged a war on the 'Light side', he was insane, merciless, killed woman and children for sport, tortured his own followers, the bastard murdered my parents when I was only a year old, tried to kill me too...obviously it didn't work, actually ended up killing himself. And because of that I got praised as a hero, a baby who had no idea of what was going on, suddenly dubbed The Boy-Who-Lived." Cloud snorted.

"Original." Harry nodded.

"That's only one of the hyphenated titles they gave me. Anyway, so I grew up, went to school, then low and behold the fucker comes back when I'm fourteen and tries to kill me again, killed one of my friends in the process...I got away eventually, after one hell of a duel...That's where I got this." he pulled up his sleeve, showing a long, dark and straight scar on his inner forearm. "Anyway, stuff happened and then finally when I was seventeen the guy game back and attacked my school. We fought, all of us fought, many died, and I was blamed." He gave a bitter laughed. "After I finally killed the nut case, I got accused of going dark, they all turned on me...So I left, got a job with the government investigating a strange artifact...Got sick of life there, someone offered me a chance and I took it, now I'm here." He blinked, realizing he was being stared at by not only Cloud but Tifa and the newly arrived Vincent Valentine. He shifted in his seat, hiding behind his glass as he sipped his drink. Vincent was the first to speak.

"They were wrong, none of that could have been your fault, logically speaking." Harry snorted.

"They weren't known for their logic and common sense. They thought that just because they were inbred they were pure, thought that anyone else was dirty blooded, Mudbloods...I was a half blood so I didn't fit anywhere..." Tifa looked green.

"Inbred?" Harry nodded.

"Most of them, the 'pure-blooded' families. Of course there were a few good ones in their batch, my old school rival became my best friend during the war, hell, we were more then friends..." he trailed off sadly as he thought of Draco, they'd gotten together before the end... "But he died too so that's beside the point." He took another swig from his drink. Vincent leaned on the wall beside the bar, he gave him a steady once over, crimson eyes meeting emerald green.

"Chaos says your not normal." Everyone blinked while Harry paled only slightly, he snorted.

"Yeah well, hi to you too Chaos."

"You smell like the Lifestream, only your not dead." Harry shrugged.

"I did die once..." The room was silent. Cloud spoke.

"You can tell us, Harry, we wont think any differently of you." Harry raised a brow at the blond and mouthed 'softie'. Cloud scowled. Vincent stepped forward.

"You feel like a Summon, the Energy, it's otherworldly, wild..." Harry sighed in resignation.

"Ask your buddy Chaos if he's ever heard of The Veil, he's a demon so he should know something." There was silence. Vincent regarded him slowly.

"A gateway." Harry nodded.

"To another world." Tifa gasped and Cloud's eyes widened. "That's why I feel so different to you, I'm not from Gaia...I'm from a place called Earth, England." he smiled at Tifa. "That's the accent you think is cute, it's an English accent." Tifa blinked. "It was rather advanced, nothing like here though...There was no Lifestream."

"Impossible." Cloud muttered. Harry shook his head.

"Either it was long since dead, or there never was one to begin with, either way, it was different to here. There were no monsters, just animals and Magical Creatures." Tifa raised both brows.

"Magical Creatures?" she asked doubtfully. Harry nodded.

"Centaur's, Vampires, Fae, Acromantila, Werewolves..." He trailed off. "My honorary godfather was a Werewolf, he was hated because of it, shunned...he was the nicest man I'd ever met, always so caring and gentle...People called him a monster because once a month he turned into a wolf...he died in the war too." he muttered sadly as he thought of Teddy, Remus's son. "He made me the godfather of his son...but I wasn't allowed near him." He sighed. Vincent frowned.

"Why did you step into The Veil?" Harry tilted his head to regard the man.

"Don't freak out or anything, but it was a suicide attempt." Tifa gasped again and Cloud's eyes narrowed. "My people thought it was a gateway to hell, so they threw criminals in there, they probably ended up dead, because the voices said they had given me a choice because of my suffering..." Cloud blinked.

"Voices?" Harry nodded.

"Voices, just so you know it's nothing new for me, hearing voices, I've been slightly cracked for a while." he laughed, drawing blanches from Tifa and Cloud. Vincent blinked again.

"Your a mage." Harry blinked and eyed the man.

"Mage? Hell no, Merlin was a Mage, I'm a Wizard, and a bloody good one too if I do say so myself...A dark one, but a good one none the less." Vincent blinked and everyone gave him odd looks. Tifa suddenly perked up.

"Is that how you turned Cid's hair pink?" Harry grinned.

"Yup! I can probably turn Cloud into a real Chocobo too." Cloud glared.

"You do and I'll sit on you." Harry chuckled.

"Relax, I'll save that for when you deserve it." Cloud didn't look relieved. "Yeah, I can do magic, without the use of Materia, though I _can _use it, I prefer not to...wait a minute..." He trailed off as the conversation came back to him slowly. His eyes widened. "A _Gateway!" _Everyone blinked. Harry jumped up. "The Veil is a Gateway!" Cloud glanced at Vincent.

"I think we just established that." Harry turned to Cloud and grabbed the mans shirt, yanked him up and shook him.

"A Gateway! That means Sirius could still be alive! My godfather could be here on Gaia!" Cloud blinked dizzily from all the shaking. "I have to find him!" Harry released the dizzy blond and pulled out his wand, much to the fascination of those present. "Point me, Sirius Black." Nothing happened. His heart sank slightly, a moment went by, still nothing. He sat back down, eyes glued to the still wand. He closed his eyes. "Or not." he muttered in defeat. He dropped his wand onto the counter, ignoring it as it clattered against the wood. He hung his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes.

"Er, Harry?" Harry grunted. Tifa eyed the twitching wand. "Harry it's moving." Harry's head snapped up at the same time his wand snapped into a direction, which happened to be at Cloud, who jumped. (Poor sod) Harry jumped to his feet and snatched up his wand.

"Point me, Sirius Black." he demanded again, and lo and behold his wand snapped back to the same direction. His eyes filled with tears. "He's alive, he's really alive." he breathed. He was startled out of his staring as Cloud suddenly stood, grabbing his keys.

"Well then, what are we standing around for? Lets go find him." Harry stared at Cloud, who raised a brow. If they hadn't had company, Harry would have kissed the man senseless.

"Alright, lets go!" He paused. "Your bike or mine, or both?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Mine of course, it's faster." Harry sputtered as they made their way to the door.

"Is not! My babies smaller and there for lighter! So she's faster!"

When they exited Tifa turned to Vincent with a small knowing smile...

* * *

**A/N Ok, I have just realised that **_**Secret-Sorrow **_**was indeed correct, this does look a little rushed doesn't it? Please don't hate it just because it's rushed please! Eh...**

**The 'kewh' in case some people are wondering was Blue, she made a cute chocobo noise and sat on Harry...For some odd reason every time I hear or read the word 'Warble' I giggle...XD**

**And just so you know, any monsters they encounter in this are ones from the actual game, and actually live in that area, I did my research!  
**

**To answer some questions:**

_**Sakurai Haruka: **_**Your one of the few people to remember the wolf in the Advent Children movie and place it in this (Yes it is the same wolf, but that's not all X3), so give yourself a pat on the back! As for your other question, if you'd noticed in the first chapter when the guard said they were recovering from recent attack by 'three crazy guys' he means Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. So this is set just after Advent Children okies? **

_**Twilightserius: **_**I'll just say yes his broom is probably buried in his trunk somewhere XD As for the familiar...No, that would be weird considering...well, you'll find out in the next few chapters! **

_**Aurora Ivy Fang: **_**Indeed there are not many HP/FFVII fics out there, I myself have looked high and low and have only found a few worth reading. I'm glad you and so many others like this one though!**

_**Catzi: **_**Happy B-day!**

**This will not be updated until I get at least 10 NEW reviews. But considering what happened last time, I'm not really worried XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, the next chapter! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words: 6, 603  
_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"This is my phone... Tell Yuffie she has no right to reach this number..." -Vincent Valentine, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Harry forwent his helmet as Cloud adjusted his goggles and sat astride Fenrir. Harry blinked at the space behind the blond. Maybe he should take his bike...

"You getting on or not?" Harry blushed, but complied and gingerly climbed on behind the blond, hands gripping the metal at his thighs. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to go flying off I suggest you hold onto me." Harry inwardly groaned, but otherwise complied, wrapping his arms around the blonds trim waist. With a roar Fenrir kicked into life, rumbling beneath them. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the feeling, the knowledge that Sirius was alive and in the same world as him lifting his spirits greatly.

Cloud meanwhile gave a small smile and shook his head, gunning the engine as he took off in the direction Harry's wand had pointed.

* * *

Four hours of stopping and going on Fenrir and Harry's mood was starting to decline. They would stop every now and then to check the direction with his wand, but it seemed Sirius was just further away then he had first thought. He'd voiced this to Cloud, but the blond had simply said they'd keep going even if they had to cross an ocean to find him. Harry had blushed and thanked the swordsman, who had simply smiled in return. As they drove, Harry couldn't help but wonder at Cloud's behavior, the man had come along way from grunting at him to smiling at him, and it was confusing. When ever he asked Tifa, the brunette would only smile a smile that all but screamed 'I know something you don't, but I'm not going to tell!' and if he asked Vincent, all he got was a raised brow and a shrug. That aside, the blond was coming along with his Occlumency really well, Harry was slightly jealous in that regard, as the blond was picking it up a helluva lot quicker then he ever did, but then he thought well, he had a better teacher then Harry ever did, so he simply took pride in being a better teacher then Snape, then felt bad for thinking ill of the deceased potions master. It was his fault the man was dead, he had no right...

Another hour of the wind roaring in his ears and Harry realised just where they were going. When next they pulled over Harry checked the direction. He blinked, then raised his gaze to the pitch black horizon, it was well into the night now, nearly midnight. He looked to Cloud, who was checking the oil in his bike.

"If we keep this up we'll be in Junon in a few more hours, I can't really imagine Sirius in a city like that, but it's possible...or he could be beyond Junon and on the other side of the ocean." Cloud whipped his hands off on a rag he had stuffed in his sword compartments.

"Well, beyond the ocean there's the Gold Saucer, it's nearly a straight line..." Harry blinked and thought, he could actually picture his godfather running around at the Gold Saucer, if only to prank all the people and get into strife with the guards...But Junon was still a possibility...He nodded to himself, then looked at Cloud.

"We'll look around Junon first, if nothing turns up, we'll spend the night, then head back to Midgar in the morning. I could give Cid a call and ask for a lift, because I don't particularly do well on boats." he thought with a grimace. His inner Nundu hissed and shivered at the thought of another boat. Cloud seemed amused, but was smart enough not to comment. So they climbed back onto Fenrir after it'd cooled somewhat and continued to Junon.

Harry didn't hold much hope though...

* * *

When they finally reached Junon Cloud snatched his wand from him before he could do another Point-Me. "It's late Harry, we'll find a place to spend the night, we can look in the morning." Harry was ready to protest but a stern look from the blond silenced him.

"Fine." he mumbled as he folded his arms. They stopped at a Motel Harry had stayed in before, a small but comfortable place that Harry forgot the name of even when they entered. The Motel clerk, a young man still in the horror of puberty addressed them from behind his desk.

"Hello and welcome to The Twilight Motel*, how can I help you?" Harry suppressed the urge to snicker.

"Room for two please." He said when Cloud made no move to approach the desk. Harry smirked. The clerk checked his book.

"Sorry sirs, the best we've got at the moment is a room with a double, everywhere else is taken or booked." Harry twitched.

"Nothing else with two beds?" The clerk gave him a flat look.

"No sir." Harry refused to slap the little bastard.

"Does it have a sofa?"

"No sir." Harry twitched again and glanced at Cloud from the corner of his eye. He sighed, he could always conjure a bed...but then he wouldn't need it, because as soon as Cloud was asleep he was sneaking out anyway.

"Alright fine how much?"

"25 Gil a night sir." Harry sighed and handed over the Gil, accepting the key. "Room 12b down that hall." said the clerk. Harry nodded and thanked him, stomping down the hall with an amused blond on his heels.

He found the room near the end of the hall and unlocked the door, all but throwing the door open as he entered. He ignored Cloud, who closed the door behind him and looked around the room. There was a TV, a small round table with two chairs, a small kitchen with a toaster and a jug, a tiny ass bathroom just off the kitchen and a double bed. The only windows were one in the kitchen above the sink and a small on above the shower. He sighed. It was enough for the night. He moved to conjure another double bed, then paused. He turned to glare at Cloud, his hand held out.

"You still have my wand." Cloud span his wand between his fingers and shook his head.

"Your not getting it back until morning, I know you Harry, you'd sneak out when I'm asleep to search." Harry's eye twitched.

"No I wouldn't!" he said just a little to quickly, his voice a note or two higher then normal. Cloud smirked and shook his head, stuffing his wand into his pocket.

"Your not getting it back." He said as he moved to the bed, sitting to take off his boots. Harry pouted and folded his arms.

"I am so turning you into a Chocobo blondie." Cloud smirked and removed his duster and shoulder guard.

"Not if I still have your wand. I've noticed how you only do small things without it, you need it to do bigger things." Harry twitched again.

"You are way to observant for your own good, bird boy." Cloud waved him off and made himself comfortable in the bed, leaving room on the other side for him.

"What ever, just go to sleep already, the sooner you sleep the sooner we'll be able to search for Sirius." Harry grumbled, not able to argue with his logic. So, after removing his own boots he slowly climbed into the bed, all but hanging off the side to stay away from the blond, who snorted and rolled onto his stomach. "Good night, oh grumpy one." Harry rolled onto his side, his back facing the blond.

"Good night, oh soon to be a giant chicken one."

Cloud snorted.

* * *

Harry purred in content as he snuggled into the warmth he'd found. He'd fallen asleep not long after he'd teased Cloud, dreaming of reuniting with Sirius and their combined insanity as they pranked members of AVALANCHE. He almost pitied them, almost. His face scrunched up slightly as something tickled his ear, and bated a hand over it. A moment later it was tickled again and it twitched. He didn't want to wake up, he was comfortable and warm, all he needed to complete the moment was a belly full of warm milk and he'd be in heaven. His chest vibrated with his purr as he snuggled further, his nose tingling as the scent of fresh rain invaded his senses. Then his comfortable pillow shifted and his eyes snapped open. He blinked blearily at the wall on the other side of the bed, his eyes slowly drifting down to the empty space on the bed. Had Cloud already gotten up? Something tickled his ear again and a weight settled over his waist. He blinked, face slowly heating up as he tilted his slightly, eyeing the black material under his cheek. He blinked, his face well on the way to matching Vincent's cloak as he sighed.

He prayed to Merlin Cloud didn't wake up before he could wiggle himself free. Only him, Merlin was it always only him. He must had rolled over in his sleep or something, because he was currently laying _on top _of the blond, and to make matters even worse, not only had he been purring quite loudly, but the swordsman must have been a snuggler or something because his arm was wrapped firmly around his waist, preventing an escape.

He was doomed...

He could apparate to the other side of the room, but he sucked at soundless apparation, if he didn't give the man a heart attack he'd deafen the Mako enhanced blond. So with a sigh and a mental prayer to the Goddess he slowly reached behind himself and lifted the blonds arm.

_"Easy now Harry, slow and steady, don't drop it." _He thought as he slowly moved the arm from his waist, setting it down gently by the blonds side. _"Ok, now to get off without waking him, this is gonna be difficult." _with slow movements he worked on moving hi arms to make it easier to lift himself, saving his legs for last as they would be most difficult to free. He blushed brilliantly at that. He'd somehow straddled the blond in his sleep, which only mad everything worse. With a shaky sigh of relief as his foot touched the ground, he lifted his arm from beside the blond, slowly lifting it away, suddenly a metallic shrieking burst into life and yowled, falling sideways and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

He watched the blond jump awake and bolt upright at the sound, digging a hand into his pocket to retrieve his PHS, which was the source of the monstrous shrieking. Harry ground as the noise finally stopped, his face pressed into the carpet. Cloud finally seemed to notice him on the floor and blinked wide blue eyes at him.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Harry only groaned again, his face red in embarrassment.

"Just...shut up." He grumbled as he heaved himself up, grabbing into the bed for support. He wobbled to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his poor ears. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he glared at Cloud's PHS. Cloud pocketed, still confused over his actions.

"I set the alarm on it so we could get up early." Harry blinked.

"Oh." Cloud stared at him for a long silent moment.

"So, what _were _you doing on the floor." Harry blushed, which didn't go unnoticed to the blond.

"Never you mind." He huffed as he stood, running his fingers through his long hair to get the tangles out. Then, just to get the subject changed span on his heel, shoved Cloud back into the sheets and stuffed his hand in the blonds pocket, quickly snatching his wand back with a triumphant 'Ha!'. Cloud shook his head and stood.

"Ready to go then?" Harry nodded as he fixed himself up, throwing the blond his gear.

"Yep, and I'm starving, so lets go get food." he said as he pulled on his boots, flicking his wrist to do the buckles. He stood and placed his hands on his hips, watching with growing impatience as the blond tied his own boots slowly. Too slowly! So he stomped over, grabbed the blonds shoulders and shoved him back again, and with another flick of his wrist his boots were all laced up. Cloud pulled himself back into a sitting position and glared at him, though there was no anger in it.

"What was that for?" Harry pointed to his boots, then grabbed the blond and yanked him up, shoving his shoulder guard into his arms then jumped behind him ad shoved him to the door.

"Food, now, I'm starving!" And to emphasis his point his stomach growled...loudly. Cloud huffed in amusement but otherwise exited the room. They made their way back up the hall and Harry dropped the key onto the desk as he passed, winking at the clerk as he went.

* * *

After they'd eaten at a nearby Cafe, Harry and Cloud found their way to the center of the city. When they were there Harry drew his wand, glanced around himself, and held it in his flat palm. "Point-Me, Sirius Black." His wand twitched, then span around a few times before settling on a direction. He looked up from the wand, his hoped dashed as it pointed in the direction of the Harbor. He sighed and holstered it, pulling the sleeve of his red button up down. Cloud watched him quietly.

"We'll head back to Midgar to grab a few things and call Cid ok?" Harry only nodded and wondered towards the Harbor. It'd been a while since he smelled the ocean, and though he hated so much water, it was still nice to watch the waves and listen to the sea birds. Cloud walked beside him in silence.

An hour later Harry was leaning on the railing over hanging the Harbor, looking out to see. Cloud was a ways behind him talking to Tifa on his PHS, or, once again _getting _a talking to. Harry had shared his secret in getting Cloud to answer his phone, and Tifa had been putting it to good use. He sighed as the salty wind ruffled his bangs and clothes, the air here was lighter then Midgar, but it was still far from clean. He rested his cheek in his hand as he leaned forward into the railing. _"I'll never find him." _he thought sadly as he gave the massive metal Canon a queer look. He'd seen it before, many times, but it always inspired the same look. It was a look that said many things, such as 'what the fuck?' 'Ooook' 'Why would they need it anyway' and many others. Small and large boats dotted the waters below, sea birds flying by while the occasional fishermen wondered about. He smirked slightly, he could hear Tifa's voice from where he was, so it was obvious she was lecturing Cloud, about what, he had no wish to know. With a sigh he pushed off the railing and slowly made his way to Cloud, watching the expressions cross the blonds face as he endured the lecture. He almost smiled when the blond looked slightly sheepish at something Tifa said, and decided to take pity on the blond when the bartenders voice grew in volume. Without so much as a warning he pranced up beside the blond and snatched the PHS from his ear.

"Awe Teef, you scared the poor man off." he said after a pause. He heard Tifa pause mid rant.

_"Harry? Where did Cloud go?" _Harry grinned as Cloud gave him something dangerously close to puppy eyes.

"He went off to sulk with his precious Fenrir." He heard Tifa growl.

_"Well how rude! I wasn't finished with him!" _Harry snickered at the relieved expression on the blonds face, even if he was looking away.

"Yeah well you can always chew him out when we get back." Cloud's eyes snapped to him in shock, and he grinned.

_"Yes indeed, I'll need you to hold him though, he might try and escape again." _Harry twirled his wand in his hand.

"I'm sure a mild Binding spell will do the trick." Cloud scowled and Harry wiggled his brows.

_"Thank you, now, when do you think you'll be coming back?" _Harry shrugged.

"We plan on leaving..." He trailed off as something caught his eye to his left. "Soon." he finished as Tifa asked him. Up the road a group of kids were surrounding some sort of animal in front of an alley, hitting it with sticks and feet. He stared, eyes slowly widening at the sight of a large black dog cowering under the kicks and yells of the kids. He didn't notice when the PHS slipped through his fingers or when it clattered to the ground. He didn't hear Cloud's worried question, all he saw was the Grim being beaten by kids. Before he knew what he was doing he was already tearing off up the street, a snarl on his lips. "Hey!" he shouted. The kids jumped and looked back at him. "What the fuck do you think your doing!" He roared as he sped towards them, Cloud hot on his heels. The kids seemed to think it wasn't worth it and bolted, leaving the black dog to backpedal into the alley.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of the alley, it wasn't a dead end, but it went on for a while. It was lined with large bins and boxes, all sorts of old furniture spread about. He entered, heart pounding in his ears as his eyes scanned the shadows. He heard a whine and snapped his head to the side. There, huddled between two large bins was the black dog, thick long fur matted and covered in grime, paws covered in mud and Shiva knows what else. Large, wide grey eyes stared back at him. His breath hitched.

"P-Padfoot?" He saw doggy ears twitch slightly. He slowly lowered himself into a crouch, emerald green glued to silvery grey. He felt more then heard Cloud standing behind him, the fabric of the blonds pants brushing his back. "Come on Padfoot, it's alright." He wasn't sure if it really was who he hoped it was, he could have easily been too desperate to see any differences. The black remained glued to the wall between the bins, eyes flicking from him to Cloud. Harry reached behind him and cuffed the blonds knee. "He's afraid of you, go stand over there." Cloud paused, but did as he was told. The dogs head raised slightly as the blond left its sight. Harry shuffled forward slightly. "Come on Padfoot, it's me, Harry, you remember your Prongslett don't you?" The dog blinked, ears flicking forward.

"Harry, it's a dog." Harry shot the blond a sharp glare and the man shut his mouth. He looked back to the black canine.

"Come on Padfoot, what would Moony say if he saw you cowering like a puppy huh? Or Merlin forbid Snivellus?" The dogs head snapped up and it made an odd sound between a growl and yelp. Harry's heart jumped into his throat. This was Sirius, it had to be! "Guess what? I finally managed my Animigus transformation, you should have seen the look on Moony's face when he saw it! Snivellus looked like he'd been kicked in the balls." The dog bounced onto its paws, tail wagging, and suddenly Harry found himself on his back with his face being assaulted by a slobbery tongue. He laughed, truly laughed as the smell he'd learn to associate with his godfather washed over him. He noticed Cloud looking confused as he shifted from foot to foot by the mouth of the alley. The blond didn't know that wizards could turn into animals. When Padfoot finally tired of drowning him in saliva he jumped off and barked, Harry sat up, whipping his face on his sleeve with a grimace. He mock-glared at the barking dog. "That was gross." he said as he stood. He ruffled Padfoots filthy fur, again grimacing. "Your gross, you need a bath." Padfoot barked again. Harry frowned. "Why don't you change back and meet my friend huh? Then we can go home." Padfoot blinked, the sat down, head tilted and eyes slightly sheepish. Harry blanched. "You have no clothes don't you?" He got a doggy grin in return. He face-palmed.

Then Padfoot turned to Cloud, then pranced over to him. Cloud remained still s the weird dog circled him, and almost jumped when it gave a self-important bark. He looked to Harry for help, but paused when he saw the smile on the ravenettes face. It wasn't a sad smile or an amused smile, it was a truly happy smile, and Cloud found himself thinking it suited him, it made his face light up, it made him look even more beautiful. He blinked.

Harry smiled and stood. "Alright Paddy, your coming with us, as I highly doubt you'd last five minutes on Fenrir, even if Cloud let you on it," he ignored Cloud's 'I think not' look. "I'll have to apparate us back to Midgar." Padfoot barked in agreement and Cloud frowned.

"What's 'apparating'?" Harry walked past him, Padfoot prancing at his side.

"The ability to teleport." Cloud blinked and followed him, an incredulous look in his face.

"You can teleport?" Harry nodded and grinned.

"Yup! A normal wizard wouldn't be able to make the jump from here all the way to Midgar, but I have insane amounts of magic, so I ain't normal. I could make it from here to Icicle Town and not break a sweat. Side-Alone apparations are different, it takes more juice, but I can do it, though I've never tried it with a motorcycle before...Half of it might end up over the other side of the Continent while the other half might end up in the ocean.

"What!" Cloud yelped. Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll shrink it, it's easier then." Cloud blinked, he'd seen Harry shrink things before, but could he do it with something as big and heavy as his Fenrir? Padfoot woofed next to them.

When they made it to where Cloud had parked Fenrir the first thing Padfoot did was drop his jaw with his tongue lolled out. Harry chuckled at the expression. Cloud was still confused as to why they were taking this dog. So he voiced that.

"What's with the mutt anyway?" Harry blinked at him as if he were retarded.

"Ah, it's my Godfather." Cloud stared, suddenly fearing Harry had finally snapped.

"It's a dog..." He said slowly. Harry shook his head and bounced on his heels.

"Actually he's a Grim, not a dog. A Grim is oftentimes cast as the omen of death in the Wizarding world, but he's really just an overstuffed puppy." Padfoot barked and Harry flicked his nose. Cloud still wasn't comprehending.

"It's an animal." he tried again. Harry stared at him, then slapped his forehead.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you!" Cloud blinked. "Some wizards have the ability to turn into the animal that best reflects their spirit, I can turn into an animal too!" Cloud blinked, then stared at the 'Grim'.

"So this..."

"Is Sirius in his Animagus form, he hasn't changed back because he has no clothes, and something tells me he might have lost his wand." Padfoot huffed but nodded. Cloud nodded slowly.

"Ok, what can you turn into then?" he asked, honestly curious. Harry grinned, one eye on Padfoot.

"A White Nundu." The dog at Harry's feet yelped and fell over while Cloud blinked, confused.

"What's a Nundu?" The dog wa still on the floor. Harry tilted his head.

"Well, a Nundu isn't really something good." He trailed off and Cloud frowned. Harry's eyes darkened slightly. "A Nundu is basically a giant cat, bigger then a fully grown Nibel wolf (Cloud's mouth dropped open) with fangs as long as my forearms. I'm a White Nundu so I have no affinity with the Darkness. Nundu are one of the darkest of dark creatures in wizarding society because their very breath breathes death and disease..." Cloud stared. Harry shifted. "I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me knowing all that but..." Padfoot whined and rubbed his leg with his head, eyes glaring at Cloud as if daring him to reject him. Cloud easily shook his head.

"I don't care if you can turn into a Nundu, your still you." Harry stared at him for a moment, then smiled. Cloud jumped when his Fenrir disappeared with a pop and reappeared in Harry's hand the size of a Materia. Harry tossed it to Cloud, who yelped and snatched it gently out of the air, cradling it in his hands. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get over here and grab hold of me already bird-boy." Cloud blinked, his cheeks dusting red. Harry also blushed. "You have to hold onto me for a Side-Along apparation, and hold on tight or you might end up Splinched." Cloud didn't know what 'Splinched' ment, but he didn't want to find out. He held into Fenrir in one had and snaked the other around Harry's waist, as the other males arms where full a large, filthy and smelly ball of tangled and matted fur. They both blushed while Padfoot growled in Cloud's face. "Hold on, this is going to feel unpleasant." Cloud opened his mouth to question as to what he meant, but the sudden feeling of being forced through a straw halted anything he might have said.

The three disappeared from Junon with a crack...

* * *

When they reappeared in Cloud's room the blond fell onto his rear with a curse while Harry wobbled.

"Man I'll never get used to that." wheezed Harry as he joined Cloud on the floor, Padfoot already up and bouncing around on his paws. Harry shook his head but jumped when the door suddenly banged open and Tifa burst into the room. She stopped and stared down at them, then the panting black dog sitting on the floor next to Harry.

"H-how the-what was...Harry?" She looked to Harry for an explanation. Harry pulled himself to his feet, helping Cloud up as he went.

"It's what we call apparation, it's teleporting, and it's loud." He grinned at Tifa, who blinked and pursed her lips.

"Ok...What's with the dog?" Harry waved her off and dusted himself off.

"That's Sirius." Tifa blinked and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Cloud.

"We'll explain later." Tifa nodded slowly, then shook her head and went back down to the bar. Harry smirked after her, then glanced down to his godfather in Grim form.

"First things first." He turned to Cloud.

"You got any clothes Sirius could borrow?" Cloud raised a blond brow.

"What size?" He asked after a while. Harry shrugged.

"Anything'll do, I'll just re-size it to fit him." Cloud nodded and moved over to his wardrobe, digging around in the draws. Meanwhile Harry grabbed a towel from the hallway cupboard and placed it on the bench in the bathroom, pulling out a pair of scissors from the draw and placing them next to it. He raised a brow at the lack of any razors (Not female anyway) and snorted at the thought of Cloud not being able to grow any facial hair. He flicked his wrist and a plain black razor popped next to the scissors. He exited the bathroom and leaned in the doorway of Cloud's room. The blond swordsman handed him a pair of plain black trousers and a blue long sleeved button up. He thanked him with a smile and returned to the bathroom, dropping the clothes onto the bench, then summoned a pair of his own newer boxers from his apartment. He returned to Cloud's room. "Alright Padfoot, in the bathroom, you've got clothes and scissors, clean yourself up before I shave you." Padfoot barked and trotted into the bathroom, Harry placed his own wand on the sink. "Use that if you need to re-size the clothes." he said and closed the door. A moment later the sound of the shower turning on caught his ear and with a smile he returned to the blonds doorway. A moment passed as he watched the blond fix everything in his wardrobe. "Thank you, for helping me find him...you didn't have to." Cloud paused.

"It's alright, I wanted to." Harry smiled.

"Still, thank you..." _"It means a lot to me..." _He thought as he leaned his head on the door frame. Cloud finished organizing his wardrobe and turned, leaning back on it as he folded his arms.

"So, what happens now?" Harry shrugged.

"As soon as he's presentable he'll probably want to make up for lost time, I know I do...Meaning, I'll quickly introduce him and take him back to my place before he does any damage." Cloud raised a brow.

"Damage?" Harry smiled fondly.

"Yeah...He's a Marauder, one of the three originals too." He grinned. "The Marauder's were what you could call a gang, a gang of pranksters." Cloud snorted.

"Pranksters? You had me worried there for a moment." Harry's grin turned mischievous.

"Sirius is a master prankster Cloud, and imagine what a prankster could do with magic?" He said innocently as he flicked his wrist and cackled. Cloud blinked in confusion, then shook his head. "Well, I'm going down for a drink, no doubt Sirius will be in there for a while and Tifa wants an explanation. Coming?" Cloud nodded, then eyed Harry's shirt and pants.

"You might want to change..." Harry looked down at himself, noticing all the fur and dirt all over his front. He grimaced and cleaned himself with a quick Cleaning and freshening Charm. He bounced and turned, heading down to the bar.

"Done! Now lets go." Cloud blinked at the display, but shook his head and followed the wizard with a fond smile.

Harry dropped into his usual stool while Cloud slipped onto the one beside him. Tifa took one look at Cloud and choked, earning a confused stare from the blond. Harry grinned and accepted the Whiskey Tifa handed him, smirking at the strained look on her face.

"So, do I get that explanation now?" she asked tightly as she tried not to giggle as she stared at Cloud. Harry blinked, but nodded. So he explained how they had found his godfather, about Animagi and his apparating, Cloud chipped in sometimes, but stopped as every time Tifa giggled at him. Harry inwardly snickered. Half an hour later he'd finished explaining and had gone through half a bottle Whiskey while Cloud was on his third beer. Tifa nodded, still smiling in suppressed amusement. "Alright then, just as long as he doesn't have fleas." Harry snorted and grinned.

"If he does I'll ambush him with flea powder."

"No you bloody well wont!" Harry jumped and looked to the stairs where, clad in the clothes Cloud had provided was one Sirius Black, beard trimmed, hair cut and clean and looking overall like how he remembered him, accept the black eye and obvious lack of proper food. Harry jumped from his seat as Sirius descended the stairs, all but tackling the man in a hug.

"Sirius!" The Grim Animagus chuckled and returned the bear hug with equal enthusiasm.

"Ah my little Prongslett! I missed you so much! And how you've grown! Your nearly as tall as me now!" Harry chuckled, tears in his eyes.

"You haven't changed, accept you need a good months worth of Tifa's home cooking!" Sirius patted himself down but nodded.

"I could use some real food for a change, running around in Junon was almost as bad as England. Which begs the question, Harry, how did you get here?" Harry's smile slowly slid off his face, but shrugged and dragged his godfather over to the bar, shoving him onto the stool on his other side. He gave Tifa the best boyish smile he could.

"Hey Teef, you wouldn't happen to have any food available would you?" Tifa smiled and shook her head in exasperation.

"I do, but it'll cost you an introduction." Harry grinned.

"Ok then! Tifa, this is my godfather Sirius Black, Sirius this lovely lady is Tifa Lockheart." He leaned in and stage whispered. "Don't piss her off, she's got a mean left hook." he leaned back and smiled innocently at Tifa. Sirius stood and held out his hand.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Lockheart." Tifa smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise." Harry grinned and leaned back to reveal Cloud.

"And this fellow here is Cloud Strife, Cloud, this is Sirius." Cloud shook the mans hand while Sirius took one look at his hair and howled with laughter, falling off his stool as Cloud's eye brow twitched violently. Tifa returned with a steaming plate of stir-fry she'd made the night they were gone and placed in front of Sirius' stool. Cloud glared as everyone either giggled, snickered or howled in laughter.

"What!" Harry squashed down his laughter long enough to point to his hair.

"Remember bird-boy, the Marauder's are in town." Cloud frowned and stood, moving over to the wall length mirror on the other side of the bar, he took one look at his reflection and _squawked_ which earned another round of laughter from the two wizards and giggles from Tifa. What was once his hair, was now a mess of bright yellow Chocobo feathers. He sputtered as he pulled at it, then turned and pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"YOU!"

* * *

**A/N Mwuahaha! Go Harry! Any who, thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love hearing what people have to say about this. Hopefully it's moving at a more even pace then before. Ok then, any questions review or P.M me!**

**A quick thing, if you see a reference to 'Underground' somewhere, maybe not even this chapter -.-', I meant 'DeepGround'. I wasn't really paying attention when I wrote it, and I'm too lazy to scroll back through the 90 odd pages I've got of this on my computer! Updates may slow down when I run out of pre-written chapters. But I'm still going.**

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**Secret-Sorrow: **_**Just because this is based after AC doesn't mean Sephiroth has gone bye bye for good. I love the guy too much to write a fic without him in it, so treat this as a spoiler, because I'm feeling giddy, yes, Sephiroth will be making an appearance, and things will be getting interesting around then Mwuahaha!**

_**Dragonpink: **_**I was wondering the same thing! Because really, Chocobo's are pretty much giant chickens, so they should taste like chicken! Maybe I should get Harry to go Nundu and eat one just for kicks XD Maybe not -.-'**

_**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**_**: I think I explained what that was about in the first chapter, I can't remember. But yes it was Tifa's voice Harry heard. I tried to make it like it was the events from AC playing through the Veil, but it didn't work very well. T.T**

_**Tiara Light: **_**ShinRa's doctor's having Sirius? O.o I would have pitied them immensely if that were the case. Something tells me even Sephiroth wouldn't stand a chance against a Marauder with vengeance on the brain XD Flee in terror!**

**Glad people are enjoying this, but I will NOT update this again until I get 15 NEW reviews from you! -Cue insane evil laughter here- And yes, yes the number is going up, so be prepared to review more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, sorry this came in kind of late, but I've been busy all day. I loath palm fronds, seriously, they get everywhere! All the time! So my mother and I spent the day cleaning up the front and back yard, then carting it all to the dump. I am covered in scratches and bites, I hate yard work! But it must be done before the wet season, argh, more tomorrow...Moving on.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words: _10, 662

**The longest chapter I've ever written!**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"A pro isn't someone who sacrifices themselves for a job. That's just a fool." -Reno, Final Fantasy VII**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

_**(See end of chapter for an important vote)**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**_Chapter 4:_  
**

Three days later found Harry in his apartment with Sirius. He was in the middle of preparing the man a decent lunch while the other male flicked through the days paper. "So, what were doing in Junon?" Sirius looked up from the paper while Harry buttered some bread.

"Oh, I actually woke up in Icicle Town, bloody cold there that was for sure. Got a job at the local Inn, room cleaning and all that, I cheated by using my wand but hey no one noticed." Harry rolled his eyes. "After I saved up enough I decided to go to Costa Del Sol for some sun, stayed there for about six months before moving onto the Gold Saucer, had a helluva time there too!" Harry smiled as he sliced pieces of tomato. "Invested on a few Chocobo Races, got myself some nice Gil at that, even had a spin at the Arena there, my Auror training paid off for that, didn't get very far though, but enough to win some more gil." Harry tore up some lettuce. "From there I went to that mountain Village...er...Nibelheim or something, but there's some dark stuff radiating from that place, dark stuff, so I only spent a few days...after that I went to a small village called...er..Mongana? Donmanga...Gongata-"

"Gongaga." Harry supplied as he sliced up salami.

"That's the one! Nice locals there I tell you, helped with a few monsters giving the people some trouble, spent a few weeks there, but it got boring after a while...so then I went to Junon, unfortunately on my way there I was attacked by some monsters, blasted things I tell you! Killed a few of them, but it was a whole hoard of them, one of the bastards got my wand and snapped it in its mouth." Harry slapped on some mayonnaise. Sirius turned a page in the paper. "Got away after that, used the last of my money to catch a ferry to Junon. Tried to get some work there but, no one would hire a dirty and penniless bum." Harry cut the large sandwich in half. "So I stuck around as Padfoot, nicking food from unsuspecting tourists." he snickered. "Though, those damn kids." he muttered as he rubbed his nearly healed eye. "Kept coming after me, little bastards thought it was fun to beat on a stray." Harry placed the large sandwich in front of the scowling man, though the scowl instantly lifted at the sight of the good food. Harry sat himself in the love-seat in front of Sirius.

"Well, sounds like you've had fun eh?" Sirius grinned around a mouthful of bread and swallowed.

"Yup, had a ball in most places, Junon was just a bit of bad luck, I was planning on catching a ferry back to Costa Del Sol, but then you showed up and rescued me!" Harry chuckled and picked up his sketch book, flipping to a half completed sketch of a smiling Cloud. He blushed at the thought of the blond ever findind his sketch pad, the other male came over enough, and he had a few sketched of the man... Sirius finished his sandwich and leaned back, arms folded under his arm pits as he eyed Harry sketching away, eyed glued to the paper as he worked the pencil over it's surface. "So..." He started with a smirk. "What's the deal with you and Cloud?" The lead of Harry's pencil snapped against the paper as he looked up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sirius suppressed his cheeky grin and adopted a serious look.

"I mean, what's going on between you two? You seem awfully close." He watched in amusement as Harry's face went several shades of red.

"There's nothing going on between us!" he said. Sirius' eyes laughed at him.

_"Me is thinking he denies too much." _He thought, inwardly rubbing his hands together. Harry looked down at his pencil, glaring at the broken tip and the dark dot on the paper. He spelled the tip sharp again and flicked the broken piece off, using an eraser to rub out the dark spot. "Oh really? Are you sure?" The tip snapped again.

"Y-yes I'm sure!" He spluttered. Sirius narrowed his eyes on him with a 'your not fooling me' look. Harry blushed as he spelled his pencil sharp again. "We're just friends." he said as he again rubbed out another dark spot. Sirius hummed, then stood. Harry yelped as his sketch pad was suddenly snatched out of his fingers and Sirius danced back to flip through it.

Sirius tutted as he flipped through the pad, admiring the occasional drawing of him, Moony, a stag, a wolf with a line from it's eye, a lily and quite a few pictures of the blond man in question. He paused an a particularly good sketch of the blond sat next to a large Nundu, who had it's tail wrapped around the blonds waist. He grinned and waved it in Harry's face. "Just friends eh?" Harry eyed the picture and sputtered.

"It's a drawing! Big whoop!" Sirius yanked it back when the ravenette tried to snatch it from his hand. Sirius tutted again.

"De'nial* isn't just a river in Egypt Prongslett." Harry huffed and folded his arms.

"It's nothing alright, now give me the damn pad." Sirius relented and let the flustered wizard snatch it back and watched as he sat back down and stuffed it safely under his leg. "He's been a good friend, he helped me find you, gave me a job when I needed something to occupy myself with..." Sirius sighed and sat back on the sofa, elbows on his knees as he eyed Harry, and with an expressed befitting of his name asked;

"You like him don't you?" Harry snorted.

"'Course I do, he's my friend." Sirius cocked a brow.

"You know what I mean." Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"...Maybe." he mumbled into his jeans. Sirius nodded and leaned back in the sofa.

"Thought so, it's quite obvious actually." Harry groaned.

"Argh it's not is it?" Sirius popped his lips.

"Yup, you turn as red as a school girl whenever you get too close to him." Harry buried his face in his knees.

"Oh Merlin I'm doomed, I just bet Tifa knows, she's always winking at me and giving me looks." Sirius snorted.

"'Course she knows, she's a woman, women know everything, they've got noses for this stuff that'd put a blood hound to shame." Harry gave a suffering sigh.

"Yep, I'm doomed. Cloud'll probably chase me with Tsurugi if he found out." Sirius snorted.

"I doubt it." Harry blinked.

"Why?" Sirius folded his arms behind his head and smiled.

_"Cuz he's got it as bad as you do boyo." _"Oh, no reason." he said out loud. Harry sighed and picked up his sketch pad, glanced at it, then tossed it onto the coffee table.

Sirius smiled and went back to reading the paper.

* * *

Harry lay awake that night as he thought over the conversation he'd had with Sirius. (Who was snoring on the sofa) Did he feel that way about Cloud? He thought on it, remembering the way he'd woken up the other day on Cloud's chest. A blush worked it's way onto his cheeks as he thought about how good it had felt to sleep like that, the warmth the blond emitted, soothing and relaxing. His inner Nundu purred at the memory and Harry's blush intensified.

He'd purred that morning as well...

He groaned and rolled onto his back, kicking the sheets off as he rubbed his face. Yes, he did feel that way he realized, and it only made him feel horrible. Last he checked Cloud wasn't into guys, and last he checked _he _wasn't either, he had no idea when that had changed. He'd loved Ginny hadn't he? He frowned at the ceiling as he forced himself to remember the red haired beauty. It was painful to do so, the last time he'd seen her...glassy eyed and afraid of her own shadow...broken.

_"It's your fault!"_

He scrubbed at his eyes. No, he had loved Ginny, he just hadn't been _in love _with her, he'd thought of her as the little sister he'd never had, and she hated him for it too...

He glared at the ceiling. So, he was in love with a guy who would never return his feelings, so much for that 'souls desire' the voices had promised him. He blinked. No, they hadn't promised him anything, they'd said he'd either find happiness, or nothing at all. Yeah he was getting by, he had friends who cared for him and he had his godfather back, he didn't want to die so much anymore...though sometimes the thought would drift on by...taunting him...

He rolled onto his side with a growl. _"Stop it Harry, your only hurting yourself!" _ He scowled darkly at the wall of his bedroom. He wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight, not with his troubles on his mind. He heaved himself up, clad in only a long pair of night pants. He glanced around his dark room, Sirius' soft snoring drifting through the quiet. He needed some fresh air, a change in scenery for the night. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table and raised the strongest Silencing Charm he knew and apparated to the place he'd first woken on Gaia.

* * *

Harry landed on his feet on the bank of the crystal clear lake, in the same place he'd woken. He tucked his wand into the waist band of his pants and sat, legs crossed with his elbows on his knees and his cheeks in his hands. He stared into the pure water in front of him, the light of the white trees reflecting beautifully off it's shimmering surface. He inhaled a breath of the clean air, savoring the unpolluted oxygen before exhaling. He closed his eyes and drew into his mind, and when he opened his eyes again he was greeted by red and gold. He smiled at the Gryffindor Common Room and sat himself into one of the squishy red chairs. This was his inner mind, his safe place...

He smiled at the giant white Nundu sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace, big deep green eyes boring into his own. This was his inner mind, and this was his inner Nundu. They were one, but he kept the form in his mind, just like the common room, his sanctuary. Here he could think clearly and not worry about painful memories, the stone walls of the Gryffindor common room locking them out. He looked past his Nundu and stared into the fireplace, where only a tiny, flickering flame wavered in the coals. This was his heart... and it was fading, the once red hot ambers and roaring fire long since died to a pitiful flicker of comfortless warmth. He was amazed there was any fire left in his heart at all, only the fiends he'd made here and the return of his godfather kept it alive...

He frowned when a bark echoed off the stone walls, confusion written across his face as his Nundu tilted it's head at the sound, furry round ears swiveling around. Another bark bounced off the walls and he realized it was coming from the outside world. With a sad sigh he withdrew from his mind, opening his eyes again and found himself staring into violet.

He blinked...

Violet blinked

_"Woof!" _Harry smiled.

"Well, this is familiar." he said as he reached out and scratched Steel behind the ear, laughing when his tongue lolled out and his tail wagged with so much force his rear followed it. "Where did you disappear to back then hmm?" Steel only huffed a small woof as he shoved his furry head further into Harry's hand. He chuckled again. "Your an odd fellow." Though oddly enough the wolfs presence lifted his mood from the gloom. He finally removed his hand from Steel's head, much to the canines disappointment and rested it back on his knee. "Have you ever been in love Steel?" he asked suddenly, earning a tilted head from the wolf. He smiled somewhat bitterly. "It hurts more then helps." he muttered as he ran a hand through his untied hair, the long black tresses falling around his shoulders and waist. He eyed the violet eyed wolf. "Wolves mate for life don't they?" Steal wuffed. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's almost as if you understand me." Another wuff and Harry thought it sounded somewhat amused. "Hmph." he huffed as he raised his gaze to the black sky, eyeing the twinkling stars as he leaned back on his hands.

_"Why do I always end up alone?" _he thought as his gaze drifted back to the waters surface. _"I thought I'd be happy here, just like the voices said, I thought I'd find at least something..." _The water rippled as a yellow flower petal landed on it's surface, dancing in circles on the water as it drifted by. _"Maybe there's nothing here to find...Maybe I hoped too much and jinxed myself..." _He glared at the flower petal as it drifted past. _"I can't do anything right with my life."_

_"Dilly dally shilly shally." _Harry started at the sudden voice and stumbled to his feet, wand out. _"You shouldn't think of yourself like that." _Harry span around, absently noting Steal had disappeared again.

"Whose there!" he called as he whipped around. Some giggled.

_"I can hardly do you any harm Harry." _Harry froze. That voice... _"I'm glad you found Sirius, he was awfully lonely until you came along." _He'd heard that voice before, from the Veil! _"You remember me, I'm glad." _Legillimency? He checked his shields, they were there...

The scent of flowers drifted past his nose, and another petal landed on the water, white this time. _"I'm grateful to you, you know? You helped Cloud." _Harry lowered his wand. _"It always made me sad to see him suffering so much..." _He felt a soft hand touch his bare shoulder from behind, but he dared not turn around. _"You gave him a way to fight off his demons and win." _Harry eyed the giant shell.

"I have a hero complex, I had to help him." A soft giggle echoed on the wind.

_"Yes, a hero complex indeed, much like Cloud himself." _Harry raised a brow, but thought on all the stories he'd heard of Cloud and Sephiroth, and Deepground.

"Huh, your right." Another giggle. "What's your name anyway?" He asked softly as he tucked his wand into his pants.

_"Aerith." _Harry smiled.

"Your dead, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

_"Cloud blames himself...he hates himself for not being able to save me...I forgave him the moment I died, it was never his fault, but he never listens, he's stubborn." _Harry huffed.

"This all sounds familiar." He said. Aerith sighed, and he felt soft hair brush his back and neck.

_"Dilly dally shilly shally. It's time to move on, Harry, let go of that past, let go of the pain." _

"I can't."

_"You can, and you will. You just need someone to help you." _Harry snorted.

"Like who? I've tried Councilor's, they all look at me funny." Aerith giggled.

_"No, Cloud silly, let him help you like you helped him." _Harry sighed.

"Not you too." Aerith only giggled again. She seemed to do that a lot...

_"It's true, we're waiting for you to realise it." _Harry scowled.

"Whose we?"

_"Hmm, me and your friend, Steel of course!" _Harry blanched.

"The mutt is in on this?" Aerith laughed, the sound like music on the breeze.

_"Mutt? Who you callin' a mutt shorty." _Harry jumped as another voice echoed, this one male. He scowled.

"Great, I've been talking to a wolf that is actually a guy, only me." he huffed. "And I'm not short."

_"Ignore him Harry." _Harry smirked.

"Who?"

_"Hey!"_

_"You should go back soon, Sirius is worried." _Harry blinked.

"Sirius is sleeping."

_"Not anymore, he's looking for you, he's very worried." _Harry sighed.

"I guess..."

_"Remember Harry, move on, let Cloud help you." _Harry snorted.

"If he even wants to that is." Someone slapped the back of his head and he yelped.

_"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow up Harry James Potter." _Harry blinked, feeling oddly chastised. _"Go on, you'll thank me later." _Was the oddly chipper farewell. Harry shook his head as everything went silent again.

"I'm going insane. I'm talking to bloody dead people!" With that he disappeared with a crack, reappearing in his room, startling Sirius who was sitting on his bed.

"Harry! There you are! You scared me half to death!" Harry looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." Sirius huffed.

"Where did you disappear to? You had me worried." Harry shrugged.

"You know, here and there...I needed to think..." Sirius sighed and patted the bed beside him. Harry moved and sat next to his godfather, both silent for a moment.

"How did your thinking go down?" Harry stared at his feet.

"I talked to a dead girl." Sirius blinked.

"Huh?"

"Her name was Aerith...she was a friend of Cloud's." Sirius eyed him.

"What did you talk about?" Harry wiggled his toes.

"Stuff." Sirius smirked.

"You talked about Cloud didn't you?" Harry scowled.

"That and other things."

"Such as?" Harry thought back.

"She told me to let go of my past..." Sirius nodded.

"Then she's right." Harry slowly nodded.

"I know, but I just..." Harry's eyes slid closed as he rubbed his face.

"Can't?" finished Sirius. Harry nodded.

"It's just too much to let go of...I can't help but remember everything that happened." Sirius had been filled in on the on goings after his 'death' and had been furious with the wizarding world and sorry for his godson.

"Harry, it's only causing you pain." Harry nodded.

"I know."

"And that's what worries me." They sat in a dark silence, until Sirius forced a grin on his face and slapped Harry's back.

"What you need my dear Prongslett is a good lay." Harry choked on his own saliva and glared at his godfather.

"I'll have you know I've been 'laid' plenty of times since I've been here!" Sirius gave him a flat look and Harry blanched.

"Ok, maybe not for a while but I still have!" Sirius wiggled his brows.

"Should I call a certain someone and ask a favor?" Harry punched Sirius in the face.

* * *

"So, how did you get a black eye again Sirius?" Harry smirked in triumph as he sipped from his glass, Tifa was poking and prodding at Sirius' eye, checking for any real damage.

"I told Harry he needed to get laid." Harry choked on his drink and glared at his godfather, who only winked at him. Tifa giggled.

"Stop teasing him, or you'll end up matching." Harry raised his glass.

"Here here." he said and gulped back what was left in the glass. Tifa sighed and refilled his glass.

"You really shouldn't be drinking this early Harry, it's not even ten yet." Harry shrugged and sipped his Whiskey.

"I need it." Sirius mumbled something about needing something else, preferably a blond something else, which earned him a Pinching hex to the leg. Tifa shook her head but left the bottle for him.

"You wont find happiness at the bottom of a bottle Harry, I should know, I'm a bartender." Harry shrugged.

_"I wont find happiness anywhere." _"I can't get drunk easy remember? I'll be fine." Tifa sighed and went back to whipping down the bench. Sirius sipped from his own drink, only his was coffee.

"Where's Spiky at?" Harry ignored Sirius and glared at the wall. Tifa hummed in thought.

"He had to run a Delivery to Mideel for Barret, he had one for Harry but the client cancelled last night." Harry sipped from his glass. He'd had the odd job from Cloud over the last three days, but nothing out too far. "He should be back sometime tomorrow though." Harry sipped from his glass.

* * *

Sirius frowned at the form of the young wizard as he watched him sketch in his book. His godson had been down right depressed ever since the night he'd made him admit his feelings for Cloud, more depressed then normal that is. He'd been sulking around for a while, and it was worrying and annoying, he was tempted to ask the ravenette if he missed a certain swordsman, but thought better of it. He liked his face how it was at the moment, and Harry did look like he'd go Nundu on him and tear his face off. Cloud had been delayed in returned from Mideel, not only had Fenrir broken down but Cid was unavailable for a lift and Harry didn't really know Mideel that well, so apparating would have been dangerous. It was possible the blond would be gone for the rest of the week, and as it was only a Tuesday it would be a while. So he'd stayed cooped up in his apartment, basically ignoring everything else and sketching in his damn book. He'd tried to get the other wizard to come drinking with him, he'd even tried to goad him into a prank war, but nothing seemed to snap him out of his gloom.

He was starting to think he was losing his godson...

"Harry?" he asked from his place on the sofa. Harry grunted. "I was planning on going to Tifa's for lunch, do you want to come?" He received no reply. He sighed and stood, pocketing the PHS Harry had bought him. "I'll be there if you need me, ok?" Another grunt. He stared sadly at his godson for a moment, then sighed and left.

Harry glanced up at the retreating back of his godfather, guilt welling in his stomach at worrying him. He didn't mean to be so, so..._moody _but he just was. Ever since his conversation with Aerith he'd been getting worse. The woman had told him to let it all go, and let Cloud in to help him. Well, Cloud wasn't here, and Harry had no intention of letting him in anyway, it'd only hurt more in the long run. With a sigh he glared down at the depressing picture on his sketch pad, the form of a Nundu wondering a barren wasteland, a large full moon hanging overhead, casting back a shadow over a lone wilted lily. Alone...

It was a darkly beautiful picture, and it was fitting. So he stood and moved over to a cabinet, opening a draw and pulling out several paints and brushes. He moved over to the stand by the window and dropped the brushed on the table next to it, opening the paints and squeezing different colors onto a pallet. He retrieved a blank canvas that was leaned on the wall and placed on the stand. His eyes ran over his sketch, and with a piece of coal he lightly copied a larger version onto the canvas. He spent the rest of the day working tirelessly on the painting, each stroke of his paint brush leaving behind a color with a purpose.

By the time he finished the painting it was nearly dinner time. He sat back and admired his work. The Nundu was painted white with black spots as it wondered towards the moon, the night sky starless and dark, the bright full moon casting a blue glow over the barren, dry wasteland. The single wilted lily painted white but stained with red. It was his best painting ever, and it was his most telling. It spoke of loneliness and loss...

It was very depressing, even he could see that...

He sighed and cast a quick drying charm, banishing the paints on the pallet and emptied the murky brush water into the sink. He washed the brushed, again spelling them dry before shoving everything back in the draw. He left the painting where it was and retreated to his room to sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

When Sirius returned to the apartment his godson shared with him he found Harry no where in sight. He sighed and closed the door, locking it behind him. It was dark now, getting quite late. He dropped into his usual place on the sofa and leaned back, sighing as he pulled his PHS and wallet from his pockets, dropping them on the coffee table. Harry must've been asleep then... He looked around the room and spotted a canvas by thw window. He'd known Harry painted, and he'd seen enough of his sketches to know he was good, but he hadn't seen anything in color before. So he stood and made his way to the painting. He gazed at the depressing picture and sighed, running light finger tips over the shimmering Nundu's painted fur, watching as the wilted lily swayed in an un-felt breeze.

"Oh Harry..."

* * *

Cloud glared at his PHS, which sat innocently in his gloved hand. His week just couldn't get any worse! First, Fenrir broke down while he was on his way to the port in Mideel, so he missed the boat to Junon, where, had he made it he would have driven Fenrir back to Midgar. But no, his bike had broken down, he'd missed his boat, Cid was otherwise unavailable and his PHS had died just before he could call Harry. He wanted to break something! He'd tried to call Harry to ask him to run the few Deliveries he had booked for the week, as he himself couldn't...that and he wanted to ask the wizard how things were going with him and Sirius and if he'd forgiven him enough to not turn him into a Chocobo when he returned. Something told him the ravenette wasn't too pleased with him...

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, luckily he'd managed to get a hold of Barret when his PHS had still had some juice left and ask the large man to come and get him. He bristled when he remembered the way the man had laughed at him and poked 'innocent' insults at his beloved Fenrir. The other male had dropped him off at his own small house and promptly left, saying something about rebuilding a friends house after a monster attack. It didn't help that the house didn't seem to have a land-line, and he'd forgotten to ask Barret if he could use his PHS to call Harry. He frowned. Why was he so desperate to talk to Harry? He'd seen the other man six days ago, (He'd been in Mideel for nearly five days now) so why did he want to talk to him so badly? He sighed.

* * *

Harry twitched in his bed, hand inching towards his wand as the singing continued right outside his door.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because you wont get out of bed!" Harry growled and shoved his pillow over his head. "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my frieeeeend! Some people started singing it oh yes they did! Not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because you wont get out of bed hey!" Harry threw the sheets off and snatched up his wand.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed at the door, brandishing his wand threateningly, even if Sirius couldn't see it as he continued to sing, quite horribly.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my frieeeeend. Some people started singing it, like little ol' me, not knowing or caring what it was, and guess what! I'll continue singing it forever just because you wont get out of bed!" Harry threw himself at the door, yanking it open with a yowl and throwing a Tripping hex at his dancing godfather who was only a metre from his door. "This is the song that neveeer-Oof!" Sirius hit the ground with a thud and groaned while Harry seethed at his doorway, wand still aimed at his annoying godfather.

"Next time it'll be more then a Tripping hex!" he snapped as he slammed his door. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, tossing his wand onto his bed he moved about and dressed himself in his trademark leather pants and boots followed by a plain white T-shirt. He forwent his wand holster and instead tucked his wand into his left boot, he quickly ran a brush through his hair before braiding it, tying it off with a simple black band. He clipped on his charm bracelet and checked to make sure his mothers locket was still around his neck. Upon finding it there he walked back t his door and yanked it open, finding his godfather still on the floor. He rolled his eyes and stepped over the idiotic man, stomping into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When the bacon, eggs, sausages and toast were on the table Harry called for Sirius, who was in his seat and wolfing down the food before he even finished speaking. He rolled his eyes fondly and sat down to eat as well.

When breakfast was finished and everything cleaned up Harry returned to his painting, giving it a once over he sighed. _"Now what to do with you? I can't sell you, because I accidentally put magic into the paint..." _He thought as he eyed the shimmering fur and drifting lily. He sighed and picked it up, walking over to the cabinet he slipped the depressing picture behind it with remaining blank canvases. He dusted his hands off and sat himself into his usual seat, he didn't get very far though as Sirius suddenly grabbed his braid and dragged him towards the door. "Hey hey hey! What the hell Sirius!" His godfather merely tutted.

"You've been moping around in this damn box long enough, your coming to the bar with me." The Grim Animagi declared as he grabbed the keys and shoved Harry out the door. He blocked the way when the ravenette tried to get back in. "Nah-uh uh! Your coming, that's final." He said as he grabbed his godsons arm, dragging him behind him as he left the apartment.

* * *

When they arrived at the Seventh Heaven Sirius shoved Harry into his seat. Tifa eyed them with a small smile.

"Good to see you finally coaxed him out Sirius." The older wizard snorted as he sat next to Harry.

"I literally had to drag him here." Harry glared at him, but still accepted the coffee Tifa placed in front of him. The bartender gave him a once over, then folded her arms and leaned on her hip. Harry paled, that was the pose she took when she chewed out Cloud...

"I spoke to Cid yesterday, and he's agreed with me that your moping around is getting old. So, after that your to to get your ass to Cid's place to do some work." Harry choked on his coffee and stared at Tifa, opening his mouth to protest, only to snap it shut again when she _glared. _He gulped, suddenly realising why Cloud always tried to get away.

Tifa was scary when mad...

"So, finish that, go to Cid's, do some work and have some fun. And before you ask, no you don't have a choice." Harry grumbled and slowly drank his coffee.

After he finished Tifa glared at him and pointed to the door. "Go, Cid's, _now." _Harry inwardly whined but nodded.

"Fine fine I'm going, sheesh." He looked at the door, then Tifa, glared at Sirius and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Meanwhile Cid Highwind sat in his favorite chair in his living room, sipping his cup of tea while he flicked through a Airship magazine. He raised his mug to his lips and took a slow sip, only to spit it out and yelp when a sudden crack sounded right in front of him. He jumped up, hot tea all over his lap and sputtered at the suddenly sheepish looking Harry Black standing in his living room.

"Black! What the #$%^&#* hell! How the blazes did you bloody get in here! You gave me a #$%^&#* heart attack you little shit!" Harry poked his fingers together and grinned nervously at the seething form of the scruffy pilot, covered in no doubt hot tea and slowly going red in the face.

"Oh well, you see..."

* * *

Harry grumbled as he mopped the deck of the Shera, ignoring the snickering workers as he dunked the mop back in the bucket, slopping it out and running it over the floor with a little more force then necessary. "Stupid old man, freaking out and making me clean every inch of this damn metal bird, just wait until I get my-"

"Black! Less mumbling more swabbing!" Harry growled but otherwise did as told, his mind already formulating plans of revenge against Cid and Tifa.

"Just you wait." He grumbled as he continued cleaning, though a small small worked it's way onto his lips as he shook his head while Cid ranted to a small mechanic, the poor guy looking close to fleeing in terror.

* * *

After cleaning the Shera to Cid's liking the scruffy blond booted him into the wilds around Rocket Town, telling him to kill any monsters he came across. Harry, not really having it in himself to refuse (especially when Cid pointed his spear at him) went and did as told, using Yami with practised ease, unknowingly working off the steam he'd let build over the last week. After that he was ordered none to nicely to 'get his ass out of his sight'. So Harry, after giving the blond the finger and receiving a mug to the head apparated back to Midgar with nothing better to do. It'd taken the whole previous day and the majority of the current day to keep up with Cid's demands, and by the time he settled himself onto his usual stood he dropped his head onto the counter and groaned. Tifa raised a brow at him.

"So, feeling better?" Harry raised his head just enough to squint at the bartender.

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I've just gone eight rounds with a Hungarian Horntail and _lost." _Tifa blinked, shrugging off the unfamiliar creature and smiled.

"So, what did you do for Cid?" Harry scowled.

"I don't want to talk about it." And dropped his head back on the table. Tifa giggled.

* * *

Harry stalked his prey silently, feet finding their way through the darkness effortlessly, bright emerald green eyes piercing easily through the darkness. His lips curled into a smirk, sharp canines poking out as he wiggled his rear, readying himself to pounce. A moment later he sprang upon his prey's back, drawing a startled yelp as they both crashed to the ground in a tangled mass of limbs.

"What the hell yo! Get off ya crazy ass bastard!" Harry cackled as he snatched the Electro Rod from his preys hand, also slipping the red heads wallet from his back pocket, then yanked his black jacket over his head as he stood, still cackling as he bolted off the dark street and dove through the doors of the Seventh Heaven, wallet and EMR in his hands. He tore across the bar and pounced behind the counter, barely missing a startled Tifa as he shuffled under the counter and out of sight. A moment later a disheveled Reno Sinclair stumbled into the bar, struggling with his jacket as he pulled it off his head. He glared around the bar. "Ok, where did the little fucker disappear to yo? Harry! Give me back my stuff ya damn psycho!" Tifa held a hand over her mouth as she giggled, shooting a glance down to Harry, who stared up at her with a finger to his lips. She smiled and retrieved a beer for the red head. She set it on the bar and smiled at Reno.

"What's with all the shouting Reno?" The Turk growled and threw his hands into the air.

"Harry freaking jumped me on the street and mugged me! Little fucker took my EMR and wallet!" Tifa giggled and watched as the red head dropped onto a stool. "Damn nut case." Tifa shook her head and kicked Harry under the counter, which earned a muffled yelp. Reno shot up in his seat. "Oi!" he shouted as he threw his torso over the counter and peered under the it, he was met with a kitty eyed Harry.

"Hi Reno! What'cha doing?" Reno sputtered, then saw his belongings in the ravenettes lap. He snatched them up.

"Give me those!" He tried to pull himself back up, but Harry suddenly smirked, grabbed the tail of his jacket that hung over his back and yanked...hard. Reno yelped as he fell over the counter, landing painfully on his back while Harry scrambled over him and back over the counter.

"Ya gotta do better then that Turkey!" Reno stumbled up, then realised his things were gone again. He gaped, sputtered, then jumped over the counter again and tore off after the little minx.

"Oi!" He was answered with cackling.

* * *

Harry rubbed his jaw where a bruise was slowly forming. He glared at Reno, who ignored him and sipped his beer, his EMR on the counter in front of him. Tifa gave him an ice pack and a glass of his usual, smiling at him and shaking her head. "Cloud should be back in the morning, he finally got Fenrir fixed up and he managed to catch the boat yesterday." Harry perked up slightly.

"Seriously?" Tifa smiled a knowing smiling.

"Yes Harry, seriously. And speaking of Sirius, where did he disappear to?" Harry rolled his eyes as he held the ice pack to his jaw.

"He went with Yuffie to the Gold Saucer for a week, apparently he left while I was at Cid's." Tifa blinked.

"Oh dear." Harry snorted.

"'Oh dear' indeed." Tifa shook her head with another smile and went back to flipping through a magazine. Harry glanced at Reno, he opened his mouth-

"Don't even think about it yo." He closed his mouth with a huff as the red head gave him a dirty look from the corner of his eye. He scoffed.

"Oh come _on _Reno, it was a joke!" The Turk sipped his beer.

"You still did it, joke or not." Harry folded his arms.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wanker."

"Midget."

"I am not a midget!" Harry yowled as he stood and thrust a finger at the smirking red head.

"Sure look like one to me yo." Harry twitched violently, then drew his wand. Tifa 'uh-ohed' and stepped back, Harry flicked his wand with an evil glint in his eye and then with a pop, where Reno had once sat was now a small red kitten with a big fluffy tail and big blue eyes.

"Meow!" Harry cackled with glee.

"Now whose the midget!" Kitty-Reno hissed, his tail going bushy as he yowled cutely. Tifa burst into giggled and cooed while Harry folded his arms and smirked smugly. Then Tseng walked in and Kitty-Reno jumped awkwardly from the stool and bolted to his leg, clawing his way up the mans trousers before the man blinked down at him and picked him off by the scruff. Tseng eyed the small red kitten oddly, while the kitten stared almost pleadingly back at him.

"Meow?" Tseng blinked again and Harry snorted. The Head Turk turned to him, also turning the kitten to face him.

"What's this?" Harry snorted.

"It's a kitten." Tseng raised a brow.

"I am aware of that, what is it doing trying to climb my leg?"

"Meow!" Harry grinned and shrugged. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"The kitten is Reno, Harry used magic on him when he called him a midget." Tseng blinked, then held the kitten in both hands and met its eyes, and indeed familiar blue eyes stared back at him. He smirked and rubbed the kittens head, moving forward to sit at the bar. He placed the kitten on the counter and gave Harry a pointed look.

"Would you please turn him back?" Harry hummed in thought, then shrugged.

"Sure." He flicked his wand and with another pop Reno was sitting on the counter in front of Tseng. The red head shook his head to clear it, then turned and glared at Harry, moving to grab him before Harry held up his wand threateningly. "Uh-ah-ah." Reno froze, pouted, then slunk onto the stool beside Tseng. Harry grinned, Tifa shook her head and Tseng glanced between them oddly.

Tifa smiled as she watched Harry, glad that he'd come out of what ever funk he'd been in over the last week.

* * *

The next morning Harry was up early, he had no idea why, as he usually slept in unless Sirius wanted something, but he was up and dressed at sunrise, which was a first. He glared at the clock, which read 6:56am. It was too early! He grumbled and made himself some breakfast, devouring it all in record time. He shuffled around his apartment for a moment, then sighed. Now he had nothing to do to pass the time! With a muttered curse he sat himself in his chair and picked up his sketch pad, flicking through to a fresh page he said to drawing, not really caring what came out, just as long as it passed the time.

Mercifully an hour later he was staring at a sketch of Padfoot playing Frisbee... He snorted in amusement and stood, tossing the pad back on the love seat. He stretched languidly, bones popping as he made his way to the door. He summoned his jacket and helmet as he walked out the door, shrugging on the leather riding jacket and locking the door behind him. He made sure his wand was in it's holster under his black sleeve then slipped on his helmet. He made his way to the side alley where he kept his bike and climbed on. It was nearly 8 o'clock by the time he tore off up the road towards Seventh Heaven, because really, he had no where else better to go...

* * *

When he arrived a smile almost split his face when he saw Fenrir parked out the front, covered in dust and mud. He pulled to a stop beside the dirty bike and cut the engine, removing his helmet and slipping it onto a handle. He ran his fingers through his loose hair as it fell from the helmet, flicking his bangs from his eyes as he unzipped his jacket to let cool air in. He entered the bar and waved to Tifa, who was serving Marlene and Denzel breakfast.

"Oh good morning Harry, your here early. Would you like some breakfast?" Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, but I've already eaten." He grinned at the kids. "Howdy!" he said cheerfully, earning a giggle from Marlene and a smile from Denzel. He sat at his usual stool and rested his arms on the counter. "So, any news?" Tifa shook her head.

"Nope, nothing other then the usual." She gave him a crooked smile. "Cloud's upstairs doing paperwork." Harry blinked.

"Yeah, and?" Tifa folded her arms.

"Your not fooling me Harry, go and say hello." Harry pouted as his cheeks heated up slightly.

"Fine." He said as he stood and made his way towards the stairs with a smirking Tifa watching him. Harry paused at the swordsman's door, before inwardly slapping himself and wrapped on the door. He didn't even wait for a reply before opening the door and barging in like he usually did. He spotted Cloud at his desk, going through a mountain of paperwork just as Tifa had said. He closed the door behind him and dropped himself on the blonds bed. "Welcome back, having fun?" he asked cheekily. Cloud glanced up from his paperwork and smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"Whoever invented paperwork should have died a slow and painful death." Harry snorted as he watched the blond organise some papers.

"Hey, your the one who started a business." Harry flopped forward onto his stomach and folded his arms, resting his chin on them as he kicked his legs. Cloud glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Care to make yourself useful and help?" Harry hissed. "Ok then." Harry smirked and dropped his legs, turning his head so he could rest comfortably. He remained silent as he stared at the far wall, the occasional shuffling of paper or sigh from Cloud the only noise in the room. Soon enough he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and closed his eyes, drifting off to the scent of fresh rain.

Cloud paused in typing numbers into a calculator when he heard an odd vibrating noise. He furrowed his brows and leaned back in his chair, blue eyes glancing around the room to find the source of the odd noise and landing on the sleeping form of Harry on his bed. He blinked incredulously as he realised the odd sound was coming from the wizard. He stood slowly, moving silently to his bedside until he could bend over and look at Harry's sleeping face. He blinked. _"Is he...purring?" _He blinked again and gently rested a bare hand on the ravenettes back, feeling the vibration through his shirt and jacket. _"He is to...well, that's oddly adorable. The guy purrs..." _He smiled fondly and shook his head, back straightening as he returned to his paperwork.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, green eyes blinking open as he eyed the wall. He raised his head and blinked sleepily at the empty chair in front of the desk. _"Huh, Cloud must be downstairs." _With that he sat up and gave a jaw cracking yawn, stretching like the feline he was as he stood. He slowly made his way downstairs and spotted Cloud at the bar drinking coffee, Tifa or the kids no where in sight. He made his way to the bar and sat next to the blond, giving another yawn as he sat. Cloud gave him an amused smile.

"Did you know you purr in your sleep?" Harry sputtered as his face went red.

"I-I do not!" Cloud smirked.

"Yes you do, quite loudly too." Harry imitated a goldfish for a moment before he snapped his mouth shut and glared embarrassed at the counter, his face still red. He heard Cloud chuckle beside him and blushed even more.

"Shut up! It's not my fault! My Animagus form is a giant cat! Cat's purr when their happy!" Cloud raised a brow.

"So you were happy curled up on my bed were you?" Harry's blush deepened.

"S-shut up!" Cloud chuckled again and polished off his coffee.

"Well, the paperwork's done and Tifa took the kids to the park, what do you want to do?" Harry remained silent as his blush finally faded, though his cheeks remained slightly pink. He thought, what did he want to do?

"Well, you still owe me a spar." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair to untangle any knots from sleeping. Cloud hummed in thought.

"Hmm, I do too." He stood and rinsed his cup out in the sink behind the bar. "Well, come on then, we'll use the backyard." Harry raised a brow.

"You sure that's wise? You swing a huge ass clever around and I throw fireballs." Cloud frowned.

"I suppose it might not be a good idea...Alright, we'll go out into the wastes, plenty of space and no buildings around to set alight." Harry grinned and waited for the other male to retrieve his fully constructed Tsurugi from his room, then as soon as he came back downstairs grabbed his arm and apparated without warning.

When they arrived at a random place in the wastes Cloud fell straight onto his rear with a yelp while Harry only had to shake his head to clear the dizziness. Cloud stumbled to his feet and glared at him, though it held no venom.

"A little warning next time." He said as he dusted himself off. Harry grinned and tied his hair back then summoned Yami with a flourish.

"Sure, now, lets get this party started, I haven't had a challenge in ages!" Cloud smirked and slid into a battle stance.

"Rules?" Harry tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm, first blood wins, Materia and Magic allowed, but no Limit Breaks." Cloud nodded and lunged, surprising Harry with his speed. Harry managed to bring Yami up to bloke First Tsurugi and gasped at the power behind the blow, he threw the sword off his own and jumped back. "Whoa, your stronger then I thought." He said as he shook his arm out to relieved the tingles in his muscles. Cloud only smirked and lunged again, forcing Harry to dodge and counter his blows.

Harry inwardly cursed as he was forced back several steps from another blow to his blade and ducked under another.

_"Come on Harry...Shit!" _He swung his blade up and sparks flew as it connected with the heavy buster sword, his feet slipped along the dirt as he tried to force Cloud back, but the blonds brute strength far out classed his own. He grit his teeth, then suddenly gave a feral grin. He let himself be forced back several steps, surprising Cloud into loosing balance. He jumped back banished Yami, spinning on his heel and leaping onto a rock. He turned back to Cloud, feral grin still in place as sweat trickled down his cheek. "Your fast, so lets see how fast you really are!" With that he jumped from the rock, smoothly transforming in his Nundu form and tearing off into the wastes. He heard Cloud gasp behind him, then yell.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Harry only laughed, the sound coming out as a series of hisses and growled. He glanced over his shoulder and was pleased to see the blond running after him, proving that he was indeed quite fast on his feet, but not as fast as a Nundu! Harry gave a kitty grin and suddenly dug his claws into the dirt, swinging around and changing back, summoning Yami again and lunging at Cloud, who hurried to block the unexpected move. Harry laughed as he swept his leg under the blond, who jumped over the appendage and countered with a fist, which was easily ducked under. He yelped though when a blast of electricity flew past him and span to Cloud.

"Hey!" Cloud grinned.

"You said Materia and Magic are allowed." Harry sputtered, then smirked.

"Ok then." With that he flicked his sword and a light blue spell flew towards Cloud, who dove to the side to avoid it. Harry snorted. "Oh look at you, afraid of a harmless Tickling Charm!" Cloud flung himself forward, swords once again clashing.

"Tickling Charm? Funny, I'm not ticklish!" He said as he shoved Harry back a step. Harry chuckled.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry yanked his sword back, causing Cloud to stumble as he jumped over the blonds back, sending a Jelly Legs jinx at him as he landed. Cloud yelped as his legs suddenly gave out under him and he fell to the ground, Harry cackled and span his sword "Have a nice trip?" he mocked as he flicked a bang from his face. Cloud struggled back onto his feet when his legs stopped tingling.

"Sneaky." he said as he threw a couple of fire balls at Harry, who bated them aside with his sword and retaliated by throwing a blast of violet light at him. Not really keen on finding out what this one did Cloud rolled to the side, only to get hit in the chest with another violet light and fall face first into the ground.

Harry howled with laughter as his Tripping Hex hit it's mark, watching as the blond pushed himself to his feet, spitting dirt. "What the hell was that?" Harry shrugged innocently, then sent another spell. Cloud ducked under it and sprinted at him, raising his sword for a swing. Harry dove between the blonds legs mid swing and rolled to his feet just as the blond swung around, Harry quickly threw another spell and in a flash of white Cloud yelped as he was lifted off the ground and dangled upside down by his ankle.

"Harry! Let me down!" Cloud yelled as Harry cackled.

"I don't think I will, looks like this spar is mine fly-boy." Cloud grit his teeth and threw a Thundara at Harry, who yelped and threw himself to the ground. At the loss of concentration the spell cut off and Cloud fell to the ground with a muffled 'oof'. Harry stumbled to his feet at the same time as Cloud and thrust his sword in the blonds direction. "Expelliarmus!" Unfortunately this was cast at the same time as Cloud threw another Thundara. Both spells collided and with a deafening _boom _as both fighters were thrown backwards a good several yards.

Harry with his horrible luck collided solidly with a large rock, head cracking against the hard surface with a sickening smack, blood smearing the gray rock as he fell with a gasp, vision tilting and flickering dangerously as his front hit the hot hard ground, Yami clattering to the ground a few paces away.

Cloud had been thrown backwards and had only skidded across the ground, bruising his back at worst while his sword flew past him and embedded itself in the dirt. He lay there for a moment, staring at the cloudless sky. "What the hell just happened?" he asked. He frowned when he received no reply. "Harry?" he forced himself into a sitting position and looked around, blue eyes widening at the crumpled form in front of a blood smeared boulder. "Harry!"

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun! Cliffy for you! -Dodges random projectiles- Yes yes I know I'm evil bwuahaha! Ok then, more depressed Harry and typical Sirius. **

*** This was an intentional thing, as the river is the Nile, and then there's denial, so I kinda went De'nial. I hope you get it.  
**

_**To answer yet more questions:**_

_**CrazyDisasterForKicks: **_**Of course I brought Sirius back, who else would tease Harry enough to make him realise stuff? That and he's just awesome XD**

_**Kazukimi: **_**Fufufu indeed :D**

_**BlackDomina71: **_**Actually, the * was supposed to be a marker for the end of the chapter where I was **_**supposed **_**to put an explanation, but I forgot -.-' Though yes it was me poking fun at a certain book XD And yes, the spoiler is Seph will be making an appearance later. Which reminds me of another reviewer who helped me decide something. Check the end of the A/N for a vote.**

_**Aurora Ivy Fang: **_**Yes, it's fun putting those two into compromising positions isn't it? I have a ball! I have so many things in my head that I want to do, but they'd be overkill for the fic unfortunately, or it'd make it a parody...which I don't want, even if this one is slightly weird XD Hey, I might do a side story for some of them?**

_**Secret-Sorrow: **_**If Harry had turned into his Nundu form Cloud would have been a pancake, and we can't have that, or there would be no yummy Clarry...Clarry, lol. There's Clephiroth, why not Clarry? Speaking or Clephiroth I tried looking it up for kicks, and I got pictures of a half Cloud half Sephiroth bloke who could pass for their kid! It was epic. As for the Deepground thing, no that does not mean Genesis will be swinging in, I don't really like Genesis anyway, no it was just a reference to another battle. Sorry to dash hopes!**

_**Mazentius: **_**Yes I plan on finishing this fic, so don't worry too much. Hell I'm almost half way there with my other chapters, and I'm thinking of maybe doing a Sequel, but that depends on the ending and votes. **

_**Eclipse Everheart: **_**Now, you have asked if there will be Cloud/Harry/Sephiroth. That very same question has been bugging me for a while, as it does have a certain appeal, I will not say no, but I will not say yes either, it will be up to the masses I'm afraid. So get harassing people to vote yes XD**

_**The question is this, if you are all for a Cloud/Harry/Sephiroth threesome, VOTE! And I'm not after only a yes or no answer, give me reasons or alternatives. Do you want it? Do you only want it to be a temporary thing, or a permanent thing? A one night fling or a relationship? Review your answers, the results MUST be in before chapter 6, or I will make a decision based on answers already given. It is imperative that you give me your answers ASAP, okies?**_

**Questions? P.M or **_**REVIEW**_** me.**

**This fic will NOT be updated until I get ****20 NEW**** reviews, mwuahahahahaha! Yes I'm evil like that, but it works! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Next chapter! Hehehe.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words_: 7, 097

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Descend, heartless angel..." -Sephiroth, FF7 Crisis Core**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

. . .

. . .

_**Chapter 5:**_

_"Harry!" _

Cloud stumbled to his feet and cleared the distance between them, panic rising in his stomach as he slid to a halt by the still wizards side. He dropped to his knee and gently rolled the other over, eyes taking in the blood that slid across the back of a pale neck. "Harry, Harry answer me." He gently held the dark haired wizard, his other hand feeling for a pulse. Upon finding one he sighed in relief, but the blood still had him worried. He patted himself down in search of a Cure, but cursed when he remembered it was slotted into his sword. He searched for his blade, cursing again when he saw it all the way back where he had landed. He almost jumped when a sudden groan sounded, and looked back down to Harry, whose face scrunched up in pain.

"Ow..." Cloud would have chuckled, but he feared it might have come out slightly hysteric at the moment. Harry tried to sit up but Cloud held onto him.

"Don't move, you've split your head open and probably cracked your skull." Harry cracked open an eye and squinted at him.

"So that's what that is." Cloud bit down a sarcastic reply and gently lowered the man back to the ground.

"Wait here, I've got a Cure Materia in my sword." with that he quickly stood and went to said sword, popping out the green stone with slightly shaking hands. He scowled at his hands and clenched them as he made his way back to Harry, who was still laying as he'd left him. He carefully slid a hand under his neck and lifted him into a sitting position. Harry groaned in pain but otherwise remained silent as Cloud set to healing the back of his head. A few moments later he pocketed the green orb. "It's healed now, but you'll still have one hell of a headache." Harry groaned again.

"Let's not do that again." he mumbed as he closed his eyes against the bright light. Cloud hummed in agreement.

"What happened anyway?" Harry remained silent for a moment, his eyes still closed as he finally replied.

"I'd hazard a painful guess in saying the power behind our spells overloaded each other and caused a magical backlash, and a bloody violent one at that." Cloud thought it over, eyes drifting to the large black scorch mark on the ground where their spells had collided.

"I'd say that's what happened." He returned his gaze to Harry, a frown on his lips. "Do you think you can walk? I wont have you trying to apparate us back in this state." Harry blinked open his eyes.

"Maybe." Cloud helped him to his feet, but had to catch him again when his legs buckled and gave out. "Or maybe not." Cloud shook his head and gently lifted the other male, turning and setting him on his back. "Oh Merlin you don't have to carry me." Cloud ignored him as he slipped a hand under one of the wizards thighs, holding him up as he bent down to pick up his Odachi. Harry flicked his wrist and it disappeared. Cloud moved over to his own sword and bent to pick it up, only to blink when it too suddenly vanished. "Relax, I sent it to your room." Cloud frowned as he straightened, slipping his other hand under the wizards other leg.

"And if we encounter any monsters? They will be attracted to the scent of blood." Harry hummed and rested his head on the blonds armorless shoulder, head spinning slightly.

"No' my blood they won', I smell like a pred'tor, if an'thin' it should keep 'em 'way." Cloud frowned at the slurred speech, but nodded, beginning the long trek back to Midgar, which was at least four miles away. Harry inhaled deeply and settled in for the ride, arms wrapped loosely around the blonds shoulders as he slowly began to nod off. "You smell nice, kin'a like fresh rain." he mumbled deliriously as he drifted off. Cloud blushed but didn't reply as his grip tightened on the wizards legs.

* * *

When Cloud finally trudged into the Seventh Heaven tracking dirt and still carrying an unconscious Harry he couldn't help but thank Gaia that they indeed hadn't run into any monsters. It seemed Harry's blood did act as a monster repellent after all. He tried to sneak past the bar without Tifa noticing, but the woman span on her heel the second his foot touched the first stair.

"Cloud there you-What the hell happened to Harry! Is that blood!" Cloud winced at the high volume and turned to face the fretting bartender as she brushed Harry's messy braid from the back of his neck, trying to find the source of the dried blood.

"He'll be fine, we were sparring out in the wastes, our spells collided and resulted in a magical backlash, Harry got thrown into a rock while I hit the ground. I managed to heal the wound with a Cure, but he passed out on the way here." Tifa glared at Cloud.

"And what the hell were you two doing fighting! And in the wastes!" Cloud sighed, his grip tightening on the unaware wizards legs.

"We were sparring, not fighting, and going to the wastes was a safety precaution." Tifa snorted.

"Some safety precaution!" Harry groaned from all the yelling and Tifa snapped her gaze back to him. "Harry, honey can you hear me?" Cloud raised a brow as she fussed over him.

"He's not a child Tifa." Tifa scowled at him. Harry groaned again but didn't wake up. Tifa sighed and made shoeing motions.

"Go on, put him in bed and keep an eye on him. I don't want you to leave him alone while he's like this, I have to stay down here and serve customers." She moved to turn but paused, then jabbed a finger under Cloud's nose. "And you better pray Sirius doesn't find out about this, or you'll wish it was Sephiroth kicking your ass!" Cloud scowled at the mention of his nemesis, but the threat of garnering Sirius Black's supposedly notorious temper overrode the sharp stab of anger. He frowned as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, kicking the door closed behind himself. He gently laid Harry onto his bed and carefully removed his jacket, soon followed by his knee high boots and socks. After he'd removed his own currently unnecessary gear (Boots, shoulder guard etc...) he sat himself on the side of his bed and gently lifted the wizards upper body into his lap so he could check to make sure he'd healed his head properly. He eyed the dried blood all over the mans neck, hair and the side of his face with a grimace. He reached over to his bedside table and retrieved the cloth he usually used to clean Tsurugi, (Of course it was clean though, as it had just been washed and not used) and also picked up the half empty water bottle he kept on the floor. He wet the cloth and brushed some of Harry's hair from his face, using the cloth to whip away the blood that had trailed across his cheeks from laying on his stomach. He cleaned off any blood he could find on the mans pale skin, not even bothering to try and get it out of his hair. When he was satisfied he tossed the bloodied rag into the hamper behind his door and sighed. He looked down at Harry's sleeping face, and thoughts raced through his mind as he took in the slight slant of delicate cheekbones and curved chin. The wizard looked more feminine up close and when he wasn't wearing a grin or scowl, and Cloud found it suited him well. He frowned slightly as he noticed a mostly faded scar, still visible to his enhanced sight. It was an odd shape, a lightening bolt of all things and was mostly covered by his hair. He brushed the hair aside to get a better look, a single finger lightly tracing the odd scar.

_"Look's like it was done deliberately..." _He mused darkly as he traced it. _"Carved maybe?" _Anger bubbled in his stomach at the thought of someone carving into Harry. _"It looks old too...He was young when it was done, very young." _He glared at the scar, disgust and anger working into his blood at whoever had done such a thing. Suddenly it was a good thing that whoever had done this was in another world, or Cloud just might have hunted them down and run them through. He huffed. Then again, it was also a bad thing, because the bastard would get away with it. He blinked at his own thoughts. _"Where did that come from?" _he wondered as he backtracked to the way the thought of someone hurting Harry had made him feel. It inspired anger, disgust and a need to protect with a vengeance. Emotions so strong that not even Sephiroth drew them from him. He forced himself to reevaluate his feelings towards Harry. Did he consider him a close friend? He did...before. Now it was something else...something...stronger? Definitely stronger, kinship perhaps? Did he relate himself to the wizard? He frowned. No, not really...it was something else.

Did he perhaps...

Love him?

He froze. Did he? Harry? He blinked and looked down at the oblivious ravenette, taking in his pale, but not unhealthily so skin, flawless accept for the fading lightening bolt scar, soft to the touch, long ebony lashes that brushed his cheeks in sleep, his full, pink lips...Did he love him? The better question was, was he _in love _with Harry Black? He took in the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest and thought back on the mans smile. It always sent a pleasant warmth to his chest whenever that smile was aimed at him, and he tried everything he could to inspire it more...

Harry had a beautiful smile...

Harry had a beautiful voice...

Harry had one helluva sadistic streak...

And he loved him for it...

The realisation was enough to leave him stunned. He was in love with Harry...

The moment didn't last long though...Harry only thought of him as a friend, and the wizard wasn't into other guys, was he? He frowned, last he checked he wasn't either...

Maybe it was just Harry...

But it would never happen, Harry wouldn't return his feelings.

Cloud sighed sadly.

He was suddenly alone again...

* * *

When Harry swam his way back into awareness it was to a headache that had him groaning. "Argh, my head." He mumbled as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. He grimaced as his fingers encountered blood clumped in his hair. With a flick of his hand the blood vanished and his hair was clean again. He forced himself into a sitting position and squinted at his surrounds. A desk and chair, a wardrobe, a giant sword, a huge spare tyre...What was he doing in Cloud's room? He frowned and scratched his head, eyes scanning the room with the previously mentioned blond, only to find him sitting on the floor at the side of the bed, leaning against small table and fast asleep. He blinked checked the blond over in search of any wounds from their spar. He was both relieved and miffed at finding none. Relieved because he was horrified at the idea of hurting the blond all of a sudden, and miffed because he was the one who got his head cracked open like a watermelon while the spiky haired ass got away without even a scratch! What did that say about his fighting skill! He huffed and glared at the oblivious blond, then sighed. How long had he been out? He reached into his pocket for his PHS, only to grasp air. He frowned and dug around in his other pocket, also empty. Where was it? He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the desk, he let a sigh of relief escape at finding his PHS on it. Cloud must have emptied his pockets while he slept. He blinked and wiggled his toes.

_"And removed my boots..." _He blinked down at his chest. _"And my jacket." _He tried not to blush at the thought of the other man undressing him. With a sigh he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, careful to not step on the dozing swordsman on the floor. He stepped over the blonds legs and crouched at his side, eying his sleeping face. He looked different when he slept, no sigh of the usual scowl or pinched brows. He smiled and stood, and with a flick of his hand floated the blond onto his own bed. With that done he turned to leave, pausing mid stride as he turned back to the slumbering male. He stepped back to his side and gently brushed a blond bang from his face, marveling it's softness. He smiled and turned, leaving the clueless warrior to his sleep.

* * *

It was two days later that Harry got a call from Sirius, it turned out that Tifa had decided to call the man and inform him of Harry and Cloud's little spar, unfortunately she also mentioned that it had resulted in Harry cracking his head open and his needing to be carried back to the city. He'd had to sit there and endure ten minutes of Sirius' worried rambling and 'what ifs', which had eventually shifted onto him declaring he was going to 'Kick some major Chocobo ass' when he returned in four days. It had taken him a further ten minutes to convince his godfather that that wasn't necessary. Sirius, after much protesting, finally gave in and promised not to kick Cloud's ass...too hard. Harry had accepted it, because he knew he wouldn't convince him to leave Cloud alone all together. So, he'd made a note to call Cloud and forewarn him of his impending ass kicking before Sirius returned.

Because really, no matter how many times he said it, Sirius didn't care if it was his own fault and not Cloud's...

Harry was currently sat on the roof of his apartment with his legs dangling over the edge and a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hand, watching the city go about it's day. He had just returned from making a delivery run to Kalm, (the same old lady from his first run actually) and had nothing else better to do. He'd yet to talk to Cloud or anyone down at the Seventh Heaven, he'd been avoiding them for the last two days. He had no idea why, but suspected it had something to do with his getting his ass kicked by a magical backlash of all things. At least, he kept telling himself that, it wasn't because he was mainly avoiding a certain blond, not at all! He sipped from his bottle of Fire Whiskey absently as he watched a random pedestrian jay-walk. It was official, he was bored. _"Who knew avoiding people could be so boring." _But he wasn't avoiding anyone, honest! He snorted. _"Wonder if any ones noticed yet." _There was no doubt in his mind that Tifa had noticed and commented on his absence, because that woman was scary observant.

Especially when it came to watching him and Cloud interact, it was kind of creepy sometimes...

He refused to compare her with an eager puppy in fear of her somehow finding out and coming after him with those gloves of hers on...

He sipped his drink again, relishing the sharp burn of the amber liquid as it washed down his throat. He needed something to do...He didn't want to paint anymore, he needed to buy some more sketch pads, (He'd used all of his) and there weren't any deliveries that needed to be run for another three days unless the phone rang. He grumbled at the lack of anything to occupy himself with. He entertained the idea of apparating to the White Forest (As he'd taken to calling it) to explore in his Nundu form, but thought against it. He needed to stop running away. He blinked mid-sip of his Whiskey. _"Whoa, did I just admit that?" _He had, and it made him grin as he finished the remainder of the amber drink. _"Ok then." _With that he stood and apparated into his apartment, tossing the empty bottle into the bin as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He might as well tell Cloud to run for his life in person.

* * *

When he arrived at Tifa's bar clad in his usual leather pants, boots and an emerald green long sleeved button up it was to the sight of a full bar. He whistled as he flicked the kickstand down, climbing off of his bike and removing his helmet. His long hair was washed and tied off at the nape of his neck, still damn from his shower. He checked to make sure his wand was in his boot (He'd taken to putting it there instead of it's holster for some reason) and double checked his bracelet. Upon finding everything in order he made his way into the bar, sidestepping a drunk as he stumbled out the door. He shook his head and sat in his stool, (Tifa had even put his name on it) smiling when the woman rushed past him hurriedly, giving one man a beer while at the same time taking gil from a paying customer. His head followed her hurried but still professional movements with amusement. By the time she came to him he smiled charmingly.

"Need a hand?" Tifa eyed him for a moment.

"Have you ever worked a bar before?" Harry shook his head.

"But I do have experience mixing drinks." Merlin knew he and Marcus did it enough. Tifa nodded.

"Alright, you work that side." Harry nodded and slid from his stool, easily making his way around the bar to his designated post. So the next hour was spent mixing drinks, passing beers and accepting gil, even getting a few tips in the process. He had yet to spot Cloud in the din, but he knew the blond was more then likely upstairs tackling the dreaded paperwork. The kids knew to stay upstairs when the bar was this busy, so he didn't have to worry about keeping an eye on them. Tifa was working her side of the bar, doing much the same as him and also receiving hefty tips and, to his amusement marriage proposals. He himself had been the target of more then a few leers and dirty innuendo's, but thankfully no one had gone any further then that. Tifa had once told him that whenever it was this busy Cloud or Barret stuck around to make sure none of the patrons decided to get ideas, but Barret was still in Mideel and Cloud had no choice but to do the paperwork or risk loosing his business. Harry had warned the man to keep on top of it and not let it build up, but the blond had obviously not listened very well.

Another hour flew by much the same as the last, and his wrist was starting to get sore from mixing drinks so much. He ignored it however and tried his best to keep up with Tifa's obvious expertise. Soon it was late, nearly early morning actually when the first sign of trouble made itself known in the form of a rather large man with a buzz cut and stubble that sat down in front of him, eying him with a leer. Harry ignored the man while he served the other side of the bar, Tifa had gone into the back for supplies, leaving him to hold the fort in her absence. Soon however he was forced to serve the roughed up man and did so quickly.

"What can I get you?" The man made no attempt to hide his leer and eyed him up and down.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Harry inwardly grimaced.

_"Oh great, a pervert." _"What do you want to drink sir?" The man eyed him and licked his lips.

"Just a beer will do thank you lovely." Harry turned to get said beverage and rolled his eyes when his head was turned. He turned back around and popped the cap, setting the drink in front of the larger male.

"There you go sir." He said as he hurried to the other side of the bar where a blessedly familiar face sat. "Isn't it past your bed time old man?" Cid blew smoke in his face.

"Watch it brat, I may be getting on in life but I can still shove my spear where the sun don't shine." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Why Cid, I didn't know you swung that way!" The pilot sputtered and waved his arms around.

"I didn't mean it like that you little shit!" Harry laughed and placed a beer in front of the red faced blond.

"I'm just teasing Cid." The scruffy blond huffed moodily and drank from his beer while Harry shuffled on to the next customer, wondering what in hell was taking Tifa so long.

* * *

Meanwhile Tifa was trying her damned hardest to reach the top shelf where a keg of beer was. Outwardly hissing and spitting and vowing to beat the daylights out of Barret for being an idiot and sticking it there in the first place. It was supposed to go in the corner!

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry was once again faced with the roughed up pervert. "Another beer?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Bill me as well, this ones to go." Harry nodded and grabbed a beer placing it in front of him.

"That's 5 gil for the beers." The man nodded and dropped the gil on the counter, but as Harry moved to pick it up he grabbed his wrist in a hard grip and pulled him slightly over the counter.

"I'd be willing to give you a tip if you do me small favor." Harry tried to yank his arm back but the larger man proved to be quite strong.

"No way pervert, let go." The man only gripped tighter and Harry just _knew _his wrist was going to be an interesting dark purple within the hour.

"Awe come on, just a small favor, it'll only take five minutes or so, we don't even have to go far, just around the back." Harry glared at the large man, his magic pulsing under his skin. He wouldn't dare use it in front of so many strangers or on a guy just because he was a perverted idiot anyway.

"I said _let go_." He hissed dangerously, almost slipping into Parseltongue. He was yanked further over the counter.

"I tried being nice, but now I think you don't have a choice." Harry's eyes widened. Why the hell wasn't anyone noticing this? He inwardly snorted. Because, everyone was to smashed to see past their own noses. He was yanked further until his upper body was dangling over the other side, he kicked his legs and tried to yank himself back, digging his slowly sharping nails into the mans hand to try and get free. "Stop it you little whore." the man snarled as he backhanded him with his free hand and Harry tasted blood. The wizard was just about to lash out with his magic when suddenly the grip on his wrist vanished and the bastard was sent crashing into the wall next to them with a familiar sword pointed at his throat, held by an uncharacteristically pissed Cloud Strife.

"What the hell do you think your doing asshole?" Harry stared in shocked awe, the blond had actually _snarled _at the suddenly very intimidated man. The man sputtered, then red went with rage, (reminding him uncomfortably of his uncle) and was either brave enough or stupid enough to ignore the sharp blade at his throat.

"None of your business blondie! Now get out of my way, I was just leaving with this whore." That apparently turned out to be the wrong thing to say in front of Cloud, who lowered his sword and reached out with inhuman speed, grabbing the front of the idiots shirt in a vicious grip before roughly dragging him towards the door. Harry thought he should probably stop the blond before he did something he would regret as he disappeared out the door, but suddenly Cid was there and helping him off the counter and shuffling him up the stairs towards Cloud's room.

"Your alright lad, leave that bastard to Spike, he'll straighten the fucker out." Harry allowed the pilot to sit him on the bed, still in too much shock to really do anything else. The chain smoker closed the door behind him, shutting out all the noise from the bar and leaned back on it with his arms folded. He sighed and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, slipping it between his lips before patting himself down for a lighter, cursing when he realised he had forgotten to bring one.

Harry saw this and numbly snapped his fingers, the end of the cancer stick suddenly flaring red before lighting. Cid stared at it for a second, then shrugged and took and deep drag. "Handy that." he huffed as he blew the smoke into the air. Harry dimly thought Cloud probably would't like that, but remained silent. "You ok Harry?" The fact that the blond had used his name showed how worried the man actually was. He nodded.

"I'll be fine in a minute, it's just shock is all." Cid blew another cloud of grey smoke, the strong and nasty smelling substance making Harry's nose burn. He was used to it though, the blond always liked to blow smoke in his face whenever he felt he needed a reprimand. (whether it be from calling him old or simply being a pest) A moment passed in silence, the muffled noise from the bar barely registering to either of them. A second later Cid yelped as he was thrown forward when the door burst open behind him, a frantic looking Tifa rushing in, not even noticing as she trampled over his back.

"Oh Shiva Harry I'm so sorry I wasn't there! There was this keg and I couldn't reach it and-" Harry stood and gave the woman a shake.

"Tifa relax I'm fine, jeez, you people seem to think I'm made of glass. And your standing on Cid." The pilot groaned. Tifa blinked own at him, then stepped off.

"Oh, sorry Cid, I didn't see you down there...what are doing on the floor anyway?" Cid didn't get up as he replied.

"Oh you know, just laying around." Harry snorted in laughter as he helped the poor man up, who glared at Tifa as soon as he was vertical. Harry sat back down on the bed and sighed. Tifa looked apologetic after a moment and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I have to go back downstairs." Harry made shoeing motions.

"Then go I'm not going to die a horrible death if you leave me here you know." Tifa nodded hesitantly, then left. Cid rubbed the back of his head where the door had hit him and looked around for his cigarette, which he found crushed on the floor. He glowered at the small mess.

"Damn it." he cursed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go and make sure Cloud isn't getting sword happy outside will you? The last thing I want him to do is commit homicide on my behalf." Cid snorted.

"I ain't getting between him and that moron, I'm blond, not stupid." Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

"Fine, I'll do it." Cid blocked the door.

"No you bloody wont, you just sit your magical ass back down, _I'll _go deal with it." Harry opened his mouth to comment at that but was silenced when the previously mentioned male entered the room, pushing Cid out of the way as he stepped up to Harry without a word and gently picked up his hand, checking his wrist for any serious damage. Other then it turning dark purple like he knew it would it was fine, if a little sore. Cid cleared his throat behind him, an odd smirk tilting his lips. "I'll give you two some privacy." With that he slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Harry blinked as the scruffy pilot left, wondering what that smirk had meant and why it looked familiar.

Cloud released his hand and met his eyes. "Are you alright?" Harry blinked at the concern in the males voice, wondering what the hell it was with everyone and fussing over him.

"I'm fine, nothing I couldn't have handled myself." Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"If you could have handled it then how did the bastard manage this?" He asked as he brushed a finger over Harry's cheek, causing the wizard to wince as pain flared. Judging by the pain it must have been bruised. Harry looked away.

"He caught me by surprise with that one, I was getting ready to hex him." Cloud hummed and gripped his chin between gentle fingers, tilting his head slightly.

"It's already starting to bruise." Ah, so he had been right. "Nothing a Cure wont fix though." Harry blinked when the blond released his chin removed his sword from his back, popping out the small green orb. He leaned the large blade against the wall and retook Harry's hand in his, holding the Materia over his wrist. A steady warmth spread through his hand and up his arm and the angry purple bruise faded back to pale skin. Harry made an odd noise in the back of his throat when his chin was once again gripped and his head tilted to the side while Cloud touched his cheek gently with the warm orb. The same healing warmth spread across his face and the pain faded into nothing.

"So...what did you do to him?" Cloud removed the Materia from his cheek and tilted his head back to face him, not removing his fingers.

"Nothing you should worry about." Harry's eyes widened.

"Merlin's balls you didn't kill him did you?" Cloud to his credit didn't even bat an eye at the odd phrase, his gaze unwavering.

"No, he'll live." Harry stepped back slightly to remove the fingers holding his chin.

"_He'll live? _Meaning what, you beat him to the brink of death, but held back enough for him to make a recovery?" Cloud shrugged.

"Actually I didn't really get the chance to, Reno and Rude showed up out of no where and spirited him away to Gaia only knows where, apparently he was a wanted felon." Harry felt relief flood through him at hearing this, glad the blond hadn't done anything he might regret for _him_ of all people, though he couldn't help but feel a little alarm at the wanted felon part, and wondered what the Turks had in store for him_._

"Poor sod." He mumbled. Cloud's eyes darkened slightly as he folded his arms.

"He deserves everything he might get for what he has done and tried to do." Harry was taken aback at that, confusion bubbling in his stomach.

_"Why the hell is he so damn protective all of a sudden?" _Harry scowled. "What is it with everyone and thinking I'm some sort of damsel in distress? I can take of myself you know!" He snapped. Cloud only glared and unfolded his arms.

"It certainly didn't look like it!" he snapped right back. Harry puffed up.

"I was getting there! I was just giving the guy a chance to rethink his plans!" Cloud stepped forward until they were nearly face to face, blue eyes alight with anger.

"And what exactly do you think he had planned Harry? A stroll in the park!" Harry sputtered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Cloud surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly, glaring.

"I was worried damn it!" Harry's retort died in his throat as he stared at the slightly feral looking blond. He tried to speak but his brain wasn't cooperating. He was worried? For him? Over a little thing like that?

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask. Cloud didn't release his shoulders.

"Because I-" Cloud cut himself off and swallowed. Harry slowly met his eyes, subdued hope in his voice as he asked.

"Because you what, Cloud?" The hands on his shoulders slipped down to grip his biceps gently and suddenly he was pulled forward, soft lips descending onto his own in a passionate kiss. Harry's eyes were wide even as his inner Nundu growled it's satisfaction, though he was too stunned to respond. A moment later Cloud pulled back, eyes wide and apologetic as he released him.

"S-sorry, I didn't-" Harry shook off his shock and _pounced _at the embarrassed blond, knocking them both into the closed door as he captured the others lips in another kiss. Cloud was frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist, crushing their bodies together as he returned the kiss with shocking enthusiasm. Harry moaned into the blonds mouth, massaging his lips steadily against the others until they had to part for air. They were both silent for a moment as they regained needed oxygen, Cloud's arms still firmly wrapped around his waist. Harry breathed a chuckle.

"So that's why." Cloud sighed and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry frowned and hesitantly ran a hand through the blond spikes at his cheek.

"For what exactly?" Cloud arms tightened around him slightly.

"For getting angry like that." Harry snorted.

"Ah yes." He gave a cheeky smile that Cloud could not see. "A classic example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage.' I believe the technical term is 'being an ass'."* Cloud chuckled against his throat, the warm breath sending pleasant tingles across his flesh.

"I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Harry smiled fondly as he played with a blond spike that refused to stay down.

"Just think of it this way, if you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have yelled back and we wouldn't be in the position now." Cloud hummed against his skin.

"I suppose..." Harry wrapped his other arm around the blonds shoulder.

"Sirius is gonna kill you." Cloud leaned back and blinked at him.

"Why?" Harry tilted his head in thought as he leaned against the swordsman's hard chest.

"Hmm, because of what happened out in the wastes. And knowing him he's going to find out about us and go all protective parent on you, even though he's been teasing me about it for a while..." Cloud blinked down at him.

"So..there's an 'us'?" The way it was asked and the look on the blonds face reminded Harry vividly of a hopeful Chocobo, and his lips twitched in his valiant attempt tp hold in his laughter. When he was sure his voice would work properly he answered.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to deprive Tifa of her long awaited entertainment now would we?" Cloud scowled oddly at the thought of his female friend hanging over them like some kind of eager-puppy. Harry did laugh this time and pulled the scowling blond down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N Finally some Slash! I bet your all happy to finally get this far neh? I giggled none stop writing this, I have no idea why, but I was giggling like a school girl! My mother was like wtf? XD**

**I couldn't stop, so she threw the TV remote at me T.T**

*** Sadly, I cannot claim to own that, no, that belongs to Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket. **

**Vote update for Cloud/Harry/Sephiroth:**

**Yes: ||||||||**

**No: **

**Maybe: | **

**-Points at No:- Kind of funny that.**

**Hehehe, at this rate it just might be a threesome.**

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**Secret-Sorrow: **_**Vincent is Sephs dad? I thought Hojo was! I mean, I've read a few fics where Vince was his dad, but I was under the impression that Hojo was his actual father? ... Now I'm confused... And you voted yes for the threesome, awesome!**

_**Chocolate-Coated-Strawberries: **_**First thing, awesome name. Second thing, you want a sequel? That's fine, it still depends on how this fic ends, but it's looking good so far! And lastly, you said you didn't mind either way, so I'll take that as a YES for the threesome. Because I can and I'm awesome XD**

_**Hermit-Hideaway: **_**Yes, you might get the updates quickly, because I already have up to chapter 8 done and waiting for posting...Well, 8 is still in progress...but nearly done. Updating will be done as quick as people can meet my review demands. So, if an update costs 25 reviews, pay me 25 reviews and you buy an update...Hehehe, that sounds awesome. Buy an update folks! No freebies! Get them while they're hot!...I need to lay off the sugar -.-'**

_**BlackendWings: **_**It is difficult to decide whose better out of Cloud and Seph huh? Because really, they're both awesome and have wicked swords, so how to decide? Pairing wise, I say how about both! Mwuahaha! I've just tricked you into voting yes for the threesome -pokes out tongue- HAHA!**

_**Saeadame: **_**De Nile huh? Ok then, thanks! At least we know what I'm talking about. P.S, the quota thing is a joke, I update at least once a day.**

_**BlackDomina71: **_**Out of everyone voting, your the only one to ask for a one time thing with the threesome XD And yes, DIE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES! They should back to the moon.**

_**CatgirlKitsune: **_**Oh I can so see Seph molesting Harry, for his own enjoyment and just to get a rise out of Cloud XD Oh, and read above, the quota is a joke.**

_**Catzi**_**: Yes, Cloud is a big softy, going all mother-chocobo. **

**Now, I think I'll give this last bit a miss because some people just seem to not possess a sense of humor. So instead I'll say. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yet another chapter mwuahahaha! God I love this fic, I'm so glad I wrote it! At this rate it'll be finished within the next few days! Well, depending on school that is. I go back on Tuesday T.T Less time to update fics.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words:Never mind, it's short.  
_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"So what if it seems hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER. Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER, but its what's in here that counts." - Zack Fair, FFVII Crisis Core**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 6:**_

The next afternoon Harry awoke warm, comfortable and purring. He smiled and snuggled into the source of warmth under him, this time well aware of what, or better put _who _it was this time. He felt an arm snake around his waist and sighed happily, the intoxicating scent of fresh rain strong in his nose. Not long after their first kiss (More like make out session) they'd decided to go to bed for some much needed sleep from the long night and early morning. While Cloud's bed was only a single, that didn't prove to be a problem for Harry, who had just spread himself out on top of the blond, who hadn't minded in the least.

Harry jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door, and raised his head to see if Cloud had woken. He smiled at finding the man still dead to the world under him, and he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. So, deciding he was much too comfortable to answer the door he settled back down with his head tucked under the blonds chin and closed his eyes, feigning sleep just as the door slid open gently and Tifa poked her head in. He felt when her gaze landed on them and could practically _feel _the gleeful vibrations coming from the woman. He popped open an eye when he heard the door close quietly and continued purring away as he snuggled into Cloud's chest. He quickly closed his eyes again however when the door opened once again. He had to struggle to keep his face straight when he heard the distinct click of a camera, but unfortunately that seemed to be all it took to wake the blond under him, who woke with a start at the sound. He opened his eyes and mock glared at a sheepish Tifa who edged her way out of the room just as Cloud caught sight of her and the camera.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist! You two make such a cute couple!" And with that the door was yanked shut and she was gone. Harry stared at the door, Cloud doing the same for a moment.

"Something tells me there will be copies of that picture all over the place in a matter of hours." He felt Cloud nod above him.

"Yep." Harry smirked and raised his head to meet Cloud's eye.

"We need to lay low for a while. My place?" Cloud thought it over.

"Doesn't Sirius get back today?" Harry blinked and hummed.

"Hmm, he does to...You can hide until he goes out again, because I know he will after a bit." Cloud snorted as he pictured himself hiding in Harry's closet until the crazy godfather left.

"As long as I don't have to hide in any closets." he said with a smirk. Harry grinned and sat up, not really noticing that he was straddling the blonds hips as he did so. He folded his arms and tilted his head in thought.

"How long do you think it will take for the novelty to wear off?" Cloud eyed the way the wizard was straddling him for a moment.

"A few days at least, unless Tifa has been holding out on us on her fantasies." Harry choked on air at that and giggled.

"Oh I can see that happening." Cloud rolled his eyes and also sat up, folding his legs as he wrapped his arms around the ravenettes waist, mind struggling to stay away from the fact the beautiful wizard was _straddling _him and any less then innocent thoughts that would follow.

"Your place then." He said as he kissed the piece of bare shoulder poking out of Harry's rumpled button up. Harry hummed in agreement and shifted in his lap, forcing the blond to bite back a groan. He was doing it on purpose, Cloud just knew it. Harry seemingly just noticing what he was doing grinned sheepishly and stilled.

"Do you have any deliveries today?" Cloud shook his head.

"No, but Tifa doesn't know that." Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"I like the way you think Cloud Strife." Cloud only smirked and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

When they finally got out of bed it was already past lunch time and Tifa was cleaning the bar from last night. When she saw them come down the stairs she smiled brightly.

"About time you two finally decided to emerge from that cave Cloud calls a room." Harry grinned and dropped onto his stool, Cloud right beside him.

"As good as it would have been to go back to sleep we've got things to do soon." Harry said as he tried to get the tangles from his long hair. Tifa nodded as he poured two cups of coffee.

"Oh, deliveries to run?" It was Cloud that answered.

"Among other things." Hint, hide out in Harry's apartment until the novelty of their relationship wore off. Because as soon as people like Cid or Yuffie found out, they wouldn't get a moments peace. Tifa eyed them for a moment, then nodded and handed them their coffee.

"When will you be back?" Cloud turned to Harry, who shrugged.

"A couple of days maybe." Harry said as he sipped his drink. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"We'll be leaving after this." Because Sirius and Yuffie would be back in an hour or two. Tifa pouted at that, which caused the two lovers to share a glance. Harry cleared his throat.

"So, anything interesting happen last night? Well, aside from the stint with the asshole?" Tifa shook her head as she drank her own coffee.

"Nope. After that everything pretty much went quiet, I think people got the message when they saw that Cloud was in." Harry snorted.

"I'd behave myself too if I saw someone with a sword that big playing guard dog." Cloud rolled his eyes and drank the last of his coffee.

"That's nothing compared to when Barret's in. He points that gun of his at anyone that so much as laughs too loud." Harry chuckled while Tifa smiled.

"While Cloud drags drunks and throws them out the door." Harry snorted into his coffee.

"I noticed." Harry finished off his coffee and glanced at the time.

"Ok time to go." He said as he stood, realising they only had an hour to disappear before the chaos started. Cloud was quick to follow him as he left, waving a goodbye to Tifa over his shoulder as he exited the bar. Harry looked between their bikes. "We can't take just the one or she'll get suspicious." Cloud shrugged.

"Shrink yours and we'll take mine." Harry nodded and dd just that, attaching the miniature motorbike to his bracelet. Cloud eyed the piece of jewelry as if only noticing it for the first time. Harry grinned and waved it in his face.

"So I don't have to carry all my weapons around!" Cloud rolled his eyes and climbed onto Fenrir, not bothering to slip on his goggles as they weren't really going far.

"You getting on or not?" Harry huffed.

"I was getting there Mr. Impatient." Cloud rolled his eyes and cranked the engine to life, flipping up the kickstand as Harry settled in behind him, arms wrapped around his stomach. Cloud released the break and they tore off down the road towards Harry's apartment.

* * *

After arriving at his apartment the first thing Harry had done was stash his sketch pad under the cushion on his seat, which drew an odd look from Cloud. Harry gave him a 'did you want something?' look, as if he hadn't been caught hiding his pad, before escaping to the kitchen to make them some breakfast...lunch...brunch? After eating he'd gotten straight to cleaning up, eyes constantly checking his PHS while he shooed Cloud into the living room.

It was an hour later when the front door opened and Sirius stumbled in with a large bag full of Shiva only knew what and came upon the sight of Cloud sitting calmly on the sofa in the living room while Harry fussed around with cleaning. The look the blond wore clearly stated that any attempts at helping on his part had been thwarted. Painfully...

Harry paused in whipping down the kitchen bench when Sirius entered and smiled. "Well, how'd it go?" Sirius gave Cloud a funny look, as if he'd never seen the blond in the apartment before, then blinked, shook his head and returned his godsons smile.

"It went smashingly! Yuffie and I had a ball with pranking the crowds! We even got chased by security!" Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation as he rinsed the cloth off in the sink then made his way into the living room.

"You know, your supposed to be the responsible adult." Sirius grinned.

"I know, but since when have I ever been responsible?" Cloud raised a brow.

"It's funny how you even admit it." Sirius shrugged, then turned a glare at him.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to my Prongslett!" Harry threw his hands up in the air.

"It wasn't him Sirius, jeez! It was a magical blacklash from a collision of spells!" Sirius folded his arms and puffed up, throwing glared at Cloud from the corner of his eye.

"You were still hurt while in his presence." Harry sputtered and ripped at his hair.

"Why does everyone think I'm made of glass! I killed Voldemort for Merlin's sake! I kicked Cloud's ass, and he's genetically enhanced!" Cloud raised a brow.

"You didn't kick my ass at all. You used magic." Harry folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I still beat you." Cloud's brow hadn't lowered.

"Last time I checked it ended in a draw with you unconscious." Harry scoffed.

"I wasn't unconscious! I was temporarily disorientated!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You were unconscious Harry, your head was split open." Sirius' head was swiveling between the two as if he were watching a tennis match.

"I wasn't unconscious! I was resting my eyes!" Cloud snorted.

"Unconscious."

"No I wasn't wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why did I have to carry you all the way back to Midgar?" Harry sputtered, then he pointed at the blond.

"I had you upside down in mid air! That was when I won!" Cloud stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

"You changed the subject." Harry went red in the face and spluttered. Sirius had pulled out a bag of chips and was watching them with amused eyes.

"I did not! I was merely stating that I had won the spar!"

"That's right, it was a spar, not a competition."

"I still won!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You were still unconscious."

"GAH!"

"Ok I think that's enough couples therapy for one day." Harry whirled on him and glared while Cloud stared at him with a slightly raised brow. He blinked. "What? It's not my fault you two fight like an old married couple." Harry sputtered and Cloud cleared his throat.

"We do not!" Sirius shrugged and grinned.

"Yes, you do. But I'm not about to be draw into a verbal spar with you Harry, as I plan on going to Tifa's to get wasted with Reno." He stood. "So I'll be leaving you two to sort out your own problems!" With that he dropped the bag by the couch, clicked his heels together and walked back to the door, just as he was about to close it behind him he poked his head back and grinned. "Oh, and don't forget to play it safe kids!" And slammed the door behind him just in time to dodge a flying paintbrush, which embedded itself in the wooden door like a knife.

* * *

It took three days for Harry and Cloud to stop receiving phone calls from Yuffie, Cid, Tifa and Reno, and it had been blissfully peaceful with Sirius staying at Cid's in Rocket Town. The man didn't like keeping still that was for sure. Currently the two of them were curled up in Harry's large bed in the late hours of the evening. The sun had descended below the horizon long ago, and Harry woke to an odd tingling feeling where his scar had mostly faded. He slowly untangled himself from Cloud (Who was out like a light) and sat up, brows furrowed as he rubbed his scar. It wasn't like when he sensed Voldemort, Merlin no, it was just an odd feeling. Neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was just...there.

He searched within his mind, checking the place where Tom Riddle's Horcrux had resided, it was empty, just as it had been for some time now. So what in the name of Merlin's saggy left nut was going on? He looked down at Cloud, who was flat on his back with one arm under his pillow and the other where Harry's waist had been when he was still there. Four days they'd been together, four quiet, peaceful and _blessedly _good days. Harry couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd felt so at home and safe. Though they hadn't gotten to anything more then just steamy kisses and touches, but it was good.

The tingling in his forehead faded, not leaving a single trace of it ever having been there to start with.

Harry frowned and rubbed his scar, what on Gaia? He decided to leave it alone, as Voldemort was dead, he was in another world, and he was safe. Nothing was wrong, his scar was fading wasn't it? It wouldn't happen again...

With that in mind Harry lay back down and allowed himself to be pulled into a muscled side. He inwardly chuckled.

_"I wonder if anyone knows that their great hero is a snuggler?" _

He closed his eyes and sighed, a faint frown tugging at his lips.

_Somethings coming..._

His magic whispered, even as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Glowing crimson eyes flashed in the darkness of his dreams.

A sweet voice...

_Vengeance..._

* * *

_It was quiet in the mountains, no monsters prowled the night, no animals made a sound. The people of the small village were asleep in their beds, oblivious to the disaster taking place at the end of a treacherous trail up into the mountains. _

_Bright, glowing green Mako, raw and undiluted spilled sluggishly from a tare in the side of the reactor. A glowing river slowly crawling down the side of the mountain to mix with the grass, the flowers, the trees and water of the forest below._

_A sinister presence laid in wait..._

_Waiting..._

_Soon..._

_Soon freedom would be at hand..._

_Soon..._

_Vengeance would be hers..._

_The planet would crumble..._

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly and violently, bolting upright with a gasp, sweat trickling down his brow and his scar _burning_. He was dimly aware of strong arms cradling him and a familiar voice whispering soothingly in his ear, but at the moment all he could see was bright crimson eyes glaring through darkness, disjointed thoughts and feelings slamming against his Occlumency shields.

_Love-kindness-mother-loves-you-forever-help-mother_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_Love-kindness-forgive-forever-with-mother-_

_"I already have a mother you bitch!"_

_Anger-scream-rage-hate-puppet-die-die-die!_

"Harry!" Everything went silent as the grave, his mind echoing with a fading scream that reminded him strongly of his mothers the night she died. "Harry snap out of it, Harry!" The wizard blinked burning emerald eyes as he gasped for breath. He looked around and found himself in his room, in bed with a very worried Cloud. "Harry answer me." Harry gulped in a lungful of air, realising he was trembling.

"I'm ok." He managed out between breaths. Was he ok? After what ever the hell _that _had been? It felt almost exactly the same as when he got visions from Voldemort, but that was impossible, Tom Riddle was dust in the wind, and Tom Riddle most certainly didn't have the voice of a woman, no matter how inhuman sounding. Cloud was still holding him.

"What the hell was that?" Harry scrubbed a hand down his face to whip off the sweat.

"I have no bloody idea." He paused and swallowed. "A vision, maybe I don't know." Cloud shifted so he could see his face.

"A vision of what? You were screaming Harry." Harry blinked and ran a hand through his hair, which was damp with sweat.

"I don't know, just, a voice." He struggled to recall it, the vision suddenly seeming far away. "A woman's voice, I think, didn't sound human though." He shivered even though he was burning hot, his scar throbbing painfully. Whoever, or _what_ever it had been, it seemed to have the same effect on him as a Dementor. "Something about 'Mother'." He felt Cloud stiffen behind him and frowned, turned slightly to face the blond in concern. "Cloud?" The blond had a look of horror on his face.

"A-are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Tell me exactly what you saw." Harry frowned.

"I didn't really s_ee _anything. I just got, feelings heard a voice."

"What did you feel?"

"They weren't my feelings, someone else's. I don't know, love, kindness, affection, something a mother would have for their child I guess. Then I..." He trailed off as another burning made itself known on his forearm, where Peter had sliced into his arm to resurrect Voldemort. He frowned and turned his arm over, eyes landing on an odd black bruise appearing around the old scar. "What the hell?" Cloud shifted and looked over his shoulder. He heard the blond choke and suddenly he was being yanked around until the blond had his arm and was examining with a look of growing horror and confusion.

"How? No, it's impossible..." Harry frowned at him

"What is it?" He asked. Cloud swallowed and met his eyes with wide, terrified blue.

"Geostigma."

* * *

**A/N Aaaand done! Yet another cliffy eh? Haha. Sorry this chapter was shorter than all the others, but I'm running out of pre-written material. If it makes everyone feel better I'm getting to work again, and I'm up to where I want a lemon! But I'm still trying to decide if I should write it or not. Any who, poor Harry, bet no one expected that to happen now did they huh! Lol, I need to do this for later, and really, 'Mother' dearest just makes an awesome bad guy...chick, thing...who cares it never fails! I suck at psychological stuff so please don't get mad at me! I needed some time to think of how to do that bit, and it only gets more difficult for me! -Sniffs- Is it ok?**

**For being such a piss poor Chapter I have given you not one, BUT TWO updates in a row! **

**NOW! Since this is chapter 6 it is time to decide on the vote. It was silly to even ask, because...well, I'll let the results speak for themselves.**

**Cloud/Harry/Sephiroth**

**Yes: ||||||||||||**

**No:**

**Maybe: |**

**What do you think XP**

**As of next chapter, this fic will become a C/H/S fic!  
**

_**To answer even more questions:**_

**_Saeadame: _Sorry of the joke annoyed you, I was bored and needed a giggle. -.-' As for when Sephy will be joining the party, probably around chapter 9 or 10. I'm working on 9 now so...Yeah. There's some really crazy stuff going on in 9 XD**

**_Orpheus-Thanatos-Messiah: _You make a very good point. And I must say, I stared at a picture of Sephiroth and Vincent for a while, and it occurred to me that they share some similarities. That, and I like the idea of Vince being his old man a helluva lot more then Dr. Nutcase. So, awesome!**

_**CatgirlKitsune: **_**Guess what lassie? The updates will keep coming until it's complete! Then I'll take a break and sort out school before I start the sequel, if I'm gonna do one that is...**

_**Selera**_: **Let's just say that as I am the one writing this fic, I am it's goddess Muahahahahaha! And this Goddess has a plan, and it's awesome XD**

**_Hermit-Hideaway: _Funny thing is I had to google 'neurotic' to know what you were talking about XD And yes, he is isn't he? But we love him for it X3**

**Review! But don't worry, the next chap is coming right up! As soon as I Beta it that is...My spelling sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yet another chapter! Congrats' on staying with me this far! I'm so happy! Moving on already!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

_Words: This chapter is actually just the other half of Chapter 6, I had to split it for effect XP  
_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"I will... never... be a memory." - Sephiroth, FFVII Advent Children**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 7:**_

Everything after that was a blur to Harry. He'd been forced to get up and change and then he was dragged out the door and onto Fenrir and they were tearing off up the road at such speeds that if they crashed they would be nothing but a stain on the side of the road. Then they were at the Seventh Heaven and he was all but dragged into the bar and shoved into a booth by the back corner. That had been three hours ago and Cloud had gone to the front of the bar and had a quick whispered conversation with Tifa. Harry didn't try to hear what was said, the horrified look Tifa sent his way was enough to tell him that whatever was said wasn't anything good. After that several phone calls had been made and now the bar was filling with familiar faces.

There was Nanaki, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Rude, Tseng, Reno and hell, even Vincent!

Why the hell were they calling in the whole group over a stupid funny looking bruise and some half assed vision that could very well have just been some warped ass nightmare? He was confused, and the stupid bruise wouldn't stop burning.

He'd, for the most part been forgotten in the corner booth, where it was slightly difficult to see him in the shadows, and Harry figured the blond had done that on purpose.

His magic was acting odd...

He realised all of a sudden. It wasn't drifting under his skin and floating through his being like it should be. Instead it was jerking through his body, gently, but still jerking and writhing, as if it was fighting against a current of some kind. It was disconcerting to say the least. Finally, after what felt like days but was in fact only another hour he was remembered.

Cloud approached him with a blank face, but he could still see the worry and fear reflecting in Mako blue eyes. He was flanked with pretty much the whole of AVALANCHE. He dimly wondered where Reno had dumped Sirius to come here. "Harry, I need you to tell us what you saw." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told you I didn't _see _anything..." Well, he had seen freaky glowing red eyes that somehow made Voldemort's look like cheep contact lenses. "I got disjointed feelings really..." Vincent stepped forward.

"Tell us exactly what you felt." He sourly noted that the question was getting annoyingly repetitive.

"Love, affection, comfort, the stuff you'd get from a mother, I'm getting tired of repeating myself." Vincent gave him a level look.

"This is more important then you realise Harry. If this is the doing of who we think it is, then not only is your life in danger, but the planet's as well." Harry suddenly didn't feel so annoyed anymore. No, he suddenly felt ironically and grimly amused.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" He grumbled. He sighed at receiving no answer.

"What else, Harry." Prompted his lover.

"She was persistent, the general gist of it sounded like she was trying to convince me that she was my 'Mother' and that she loved me and wanted my help." At least that's what he thought, because that's most definitely what it felt like. "I told her to get out of my head. She didn't listen. I told her I already had a mother and she got pissed...ok pissed isn't even half of what she got, she went nuts, and I finally managed to throw her out of my mind. How the hell she got passed my Occlumency shields I will never know. And while were on the subject, what the hell is Geo-whatever it was?" This question he aimed at Cloud. There was a long silence.

"Geostigma...is a disease inflicted on a body by the cells from a being known as Jenova." Harry blinked, the name registering in his mind. Suddenly the warning from the voices echoed like a funeral bell in his head as he stood.

_"A warning...beware the Calamity from the stars...She will bring only ruin." _

_"...Beware...Jenova..."_

"Your fucking shitting me. They said it was a god damn _possibility! _I should have fucking _known _that with my luck nothing _but _the bad would happen! Argh, beware the fucking Calamity they say, fuck you voices!" He was ranting, and drawing looks from the others, but he didn't care, if he wanted to vent out some steam, he would vent out some steam. "Fucking Jenova, fucking Geostigma, fucking dead people, fucking wolves fucking everything!" He inhaled deeply and fell back into his seat, ignoring the shocked looks from the others. Cid's cigarette had dropped out of his open mouth at his uncharacteristic cursing (Sure he did cirse, but not that much in one go) He gave a tired sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If it's not insane dark lords, it's insane fangirls, if it's not insane fangirls, it's meddling old men, and if it's not meddling old men, it's alien bitches and their maternity cases! Jesus fucking hell, save everyone the trouble and kill me now, for if fate doesn't make me her bitch, my name ain't Harry fucking Potter!" Another long silence, but Harry was ok with that, because he was finished ranting. Another moment passed and eventually someone spoke.

"You've heard of Jenova before?" Harry eyed Cloud and sighed.

"Yeah, when I...died? I have no idea what to call it. Either way, the voices, who I have a sneaking suspicion belong to the Planet or the Lifestream, told to be 'beware of the Calamity from the stars, Jenova'. They warned me that she could possibly latch onto me through my magic." Another silent moment, and Harry thought Cloud was getting oddly distressed, though he hid it well.

"And you didn't think to mention that little detail before?" The blond hissed. Harry glared at him.

"What was the point? In reality the chances of it ever happening were one in a billion!" Cloud snorted bitterly.

"Well, look like this is the one then isn't it?" Harry glared harder.

"Your doing it again Cloud Strife, stop it before I _really _turn you into something other then an ass." Tifa intervened before the couple could get into an argument.

"I think what we should be worrying about right now is Jenova obviously coming back somehow, and Harry's Geostigma." The conversation turned to the rest of them from there, and Harry was left glaring at Cloud, who was ignoring him in favor of the discussion, which he was laughably left out of. He growled slightly and inwardly cursed the alien bitch to hell and back, then back to hell for showing her ugly face in his life and ruining what he'd gained with Cloud.

He was going to strangle the bitch bare handed if he got the damn chance!

_Come to me..._

Harry froze.

_Mother forgives you..._

_Mother loves you..._

Harry growled, sounding very much like his Nundu form.

_Mother needs you..._

"Oh go fuck yourself." He said out loud, with drew attention back to him. Tifa frowned worriedly at him, and the expression was starting to grate on his already fried nerves.

"Are you alright Harry?" He resisted the urge to laugh and say 'just dandy' and a few other things and instead pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine." Tifa eyed him for a while, and he saw Cloud sneaking worried glances over his shoulder even if he was being an ass.

"Ok, if your sure." And then she returned to the conversation. He heard bits and pieces of it.

"We'll have to find the source, there has to be some of her remains left out there, something we missed."

"But where? How? We made sure we got everything, yo. The bitch should be dead."

"Well she's obviously not. If she's gotten to Harry then she could get to others."

"Are you saying the Geostigma might spread?"

"It's not contagious, but it is a possibility."

"What if she brings back Sephiroth?"

"She can't, there are no more remnants, Sephiroth won't be coming back."

"So, where can she be?"

"We made sure there was nothing left in the Northern Crater so-" Harry drowned the rest out. This wasn't supposed to happen...

_All will be forgiven..._

Harry scowled.

_"Go away ya crazy bitch, I'm through talking to you." _

_My son..._

_"I'm not your damn son lady, now fuck off before I come over there and strangle you!"_

_My precious son..._

_"One more word, I dare you bitch!" _Harry sighed at the blessed silence in his head. He was trying to keep her out, but somehow she just slipped right through his shields. He froze.

What if she could slip through Cloud's shields as well?

What if she could control him again?

He sat up. "Cloud!" The blond turned around and stared at him questionably.

"How are your shields?" The swordsman blinked.

"Fine, why?"

"Is anything getting through?" Another blink, he frowned.

"No, why, what's going on Harry?" Harry closed his eyes in relief. So it was only him. He remained silent and rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

Hang on...

What if she could control _him?_

_"Oh great. More shit to worry about." _He laughed inwardly, sounding slightly hysteric. What if she made him hurt Cloud? The others? He stood. He couldn't stay, she was already in his head, what was stopping her from taking control of his mind and using him against the ones he'd come to love as his own family?

Family...

He had one now...

He _would not _lose them this time...

Never again!

Everyone jumped at the sudden crack of thunder right behind them. Cloud stared at the empty seat where his lover had once sat.

"Harry!"

* * *

Harry stumbled and hit the ground when he appeared in the White Forest. He didn't move, he just lay there on the cold hard ground, breathing.

_"Woof?" _He snorted a bitter laugh.

"Go away mutt, I've got an alien in my head that might very well be able to possess me."

_"...Woof." _Harry dragged himself into a sitting position.

"I had to leave, she could make me hurt people, hurt Cloud..."

_"..."_

Harry stared at 'Steel' for a long moment, staring into violet eyes that he thought bared a striking resemblance to the eyes of a man he'd seen in a photo in Cloud's room. It clicked.

"Oh for the love- why does this shit keep happening to me? I talk to dead flower girls, I get some weird ass disease from space, I sleep with a damn near unkillable _Deliver Boy _(He heard Steel choke) and now I'm talking to a wolf...who isn't fooling anyone right now, by the way. What was your name? Mack? Jack...Zack! Ah-huh!" The wolf just stared at him. Harry stared right back.

'Steel' blinked.

Harry blinked.

Someone giggled.

Steel was gone, and in his place stood the man he'd seen from the photo.

"_Your one weird ass kid, you know that?" _Harry gave the porcupine haired dead man a flat stare.

"And you make one poor ass wolf. And I'm not a kid." Really, he was going insane with all the stress lately. So what if he didn't act like any rational human being should when faced with a talking dead guy who runs around as a wolf and has hair that looked like it could poke someones eyes out? He was rambling again...

_"...Touche." _Harry rolled his eyes.

Someone giggled again, and it sounded suspiciously like a flower girl he knew...

"I've finally slid off the deep end. Well ain't Cloud gonna be disappointed. His boyfriends officially a nut case." Zack was looking at him funny. Harry blinked and thought he'd look at himself funny too.

_"I repeat...your weird, kid, seriously." _Harry shrugged.

"Your dead, who cares what you think? Besides, I'm insane, I get to make my own rules." Zack looked oddly like a kicked puppy at his first statement. He sighed and folded his legs. "What am I doing here anyway?" He mumbled to himself. He was staying away from people he could possibly hurt, but what was he doing _here?_

_"You know Harry, they want to help you." _Harry snorted as Aerith's voice drifted over him.

"Yeah, everyone's been wanting to do that lately. That's why I've got a crazy bitch playing mummy in my head." There was silence.

_"You should give them more credit then that, they've fought Jenova before Harry. They won then, and they can win now. But they need your help, someone else needs you help." _Harry frowned, his hero-complex was tingling.

"Who?"

_"Someone who has known nothing but pain and bloodshed." _Harry rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. When the hell had the sun been blocked by dark clouds?

"That doesn't answer my question Aerith and you know it." A white flower petal landed on his chest and he picked it up, twirling it gently in his fingers.

_"Help release him from Jenova's torment Harry, and give him something to live for... only you can." _Harry sighed

"So...It all boils down to AVALANCHE taking on Jenova, and me helping this mystery person whose under the bitches influence."

_"It's not his fault Harry...help him, please?" _Harry sighed and sat up.

"I already planned on it Aerith...I just have to deal with Jenova in my head first...And this." he lifted his arm, glaring at the Geostigma, which he could feel devouring his magic slowly but surely. Suddenly a soft warm hand rested over it, and a comforting warmth spread throughout his body. He blinked as green tendrils of light ascended from his arm and disappeared into the sky. When the hand removed, his Geostigma was gone.

_"She can do you no true harm Harry, only whisper in your ear and feed off your magic." _Harry scowled

"Oh, it's not like that does me any harm, not at all. I'll just die. No biggie."

_"Hey, look on the bright side kiddo, if you die, you get to hang out with us!" _Harry glared.

"If I die, I'm coming after you with a shovel." Aerith giggled.

_"Go on Harry, Cloud's worried about you-"_

_"Worried? I think Spike's running out of spikes to pull out." _

_"Zack."_

_"...Sorry." _Harry watched as the older male folded his arms behind his back and scuffed his foot like a scolded child.

_"In the end Harry, it will be up to you." _

"What do you mean?"

_"Defeat Jenova, and in turn save the Planet. Whether or not you can save your Heart and Soul...is up to you." _

That didn't sound very reassuring...

But Aerith was gone, and so was Zack...

Harry sat alone in the Forest and stared at the ground. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rant and rage and hit something. The planet lied to him. He would never be free. He would always have to play the hero.

He hated the planet...

He frowned.

"You still haven't told me who it is I'm saving!"

* * *

Harry apparated into his apartment and went straight to his room. He pulled out his trunk and yanked it open before shoving his arm into it's depths. He growled and shoved his shoulder in as he ruffled around, then cursed and threw his whole upper half into it's bottomless abyss. He gave a muffled cry of triumph and pulled himself out, a large box in his hands. He stood and deposited his load onto his bed, standing before it with his arms by his side, staring at the lid.

"And I thought I'd never have to wear this at all. Makes me wonder why I even had it made..." He muttered as he he pulled off the lid, revealing a pile of Dragonhide clothing. He sighed and yanked off his clothes, tossing them over his shoulder. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of tight Dragonhide pants, pulling them on over his boxers. He reached back into the back and pulled out a matching vest that, ironically enough looked similar to Cloud's, only without the zip and had a higher collar. He pulled that on over his head, pulling his hair out of the back while at the same time sitting on the bed to pull on a pair of knee high boots. They were done up quickly, the shining silver clips running down there sides snapping shut with ease. He stamped his feet to adjust them, the slight heels clacking on the tiled floor. He stood and reached back into the box, pulling out a knee length and long sleeved coat that he slipped on over his vest. He pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and grabbed his wand, stuffing it into the holster on the inside of his right boot. He straightened and tied his hair off at the nape of his neck after giving it a quick brush and proceeded to stand in front of the full length mirror against the far corner of the room. He gave himself a once over, taking in the completely black, (save for a few details done in silver) outfit. He raised a brow, deciding he looked absolutely kick ass. Cloud's black SOLDIER outfit paled in comparison, if he did say so himself.

He shook his head and fingers his bracelet, eying his swords. He sighed and pulled off his Odachi Yami, resizing it and strapping it to his back. If this turned into a battle for their lives then he wouldn't have time to resize it in the middle of an attack. "Well Harry, your not going to get much more prepared then this." He informed himself as he clicked his heels. The outfit was made entirely of Dragonhide, which would give him an advantage on the battle field, it was fire proof for one, and withstood most other elemental attacks well, it was difficult to pierce, but not impossible. He would be far from invincible, but he was protected enough to hopefully live through whatever the hell was going to happen. It was also light and made for maneuverability, so his movements wouldn't be impeded in a fight.

He nodded to himself and, double checking that he had his PHS, wand and that his sword was secure he apparated back into the Seventh Heaven, praying no one would freak out and hit him. (Or in Vincent's and Tseng's case shoot him) When he arrived however, he found that most of the group had disappeared. Only Tifa and Cloud remained. Unfortunately that was as far as he got with his evaluation because a fist connecting with his face kind of threw him off a bit. He stumbled back with a yelp and cradled his jaw.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Harry!" Harry tried not to glare at Tifa, who was apologizing even as he rubbed his throbbing jaw. "You startled me." Harry snorted.

"And you hit me, so I suppose we're even." The room was silent. "Where's everyone else?" Tifa blinked at him, then eyed his outfit as if just noticing it.

"Wow, nice outfit..." Harry rolled his eyes and thumped his chest.

"It's not just for looks Teef, back in my world this stuff is some of the best armour you can get, and I paid bloody good money to have this made." He said as he adjusted his gloves. Tifa eyed it doubtfully as she ran a hand down his vest, feeling the 'fabric' which was actually scales.

"It doesn't look very tough..." Harry raised a brow.

"You've got dragons here do they have tough hides?" It was Cloud who answered, and he looked relieved at his return, obviously having worried over his sudden departure.

"They can be tough, but sharp blades easily pierce through." Harry nodded.

"You could throw your strongest Fire spell at me and not even leave a mark. It's tougher then it looks, trust me." He said to Tifa, who finally nodded.

"Alright...but what is it?" She was obviously confused with the mention of dragons. He grinned.

"Why it's Dragonhide armour of course!" Tifa's eyes widened but before anything more could be said on his clothing Harry interrupted. "You didn't answer my question, where did the others disappear to?" Cloud stood from his stool and made his way over.

"The Turks have gone off to do what they do best, looking for any leads on where Jenova might be hiding. Cid took the others to Rocket Town to get some supplies, he tends to keep things in his warehouse. They should all be back some time tomorrow." Harry nodded. Tifa looked between them for a moment, then stepped back.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." with that she left up the stairs. Harry and Cloud stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Cloud cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry...again, for getting angry at you." Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grabbing the blond's collar to yank him down for a kiss. Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist and returned the kiss. When they parted Harry smirked.

"You have a knack for being an ass at times, that much is obvious, I figured to just ignore you when you are being one." Cloud shook his head with a small smile and kissed his forehead.

"I don't deserve you." Harry raised a brow at him.

"I dare you to repeat that, Strife, then see how hard you get slapped." Cloud kept his mouth shut. Harry smiled and wrapped his own arms around Cloud's waist and rested his head against the blonds chest. "Things really aren't going to get any better until Jenova's dead huh?" Cloud sighed above him as he rested his chin on Harry's head.

"I don't understand how she's still alive to begin with, Aertih's rain should have erased any of her cells that were left." Harry hummed.

"She said Jenova was feeding off of my magic somehow." Cloud blinked.

"She? Who?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Aertih dumb ass, I've had more conversations with that woman then strictly healthy." Cloud pulled back and stared at him in shock.

"You've talked to Aertih?" Harry smirked.

"And Zack, which reminds me, if I die I'm going after him with a shovel." Cloud stared at him.

"Zack?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Zack, about yay tall, violet eyes, hair looks like it could take an eye out, looks like a kicked puppy when you ignore him." Harry found the incredulous look on Cloud's face quite entertaining, given the situation.

"..." Harry sighed and shook his head, pulling away from the stunned blond to sit on his stool.

"Aerith asked me to help someone...she failed to mention who, only that he's only ever known pain and bloodshed and that Jenova has control over his mind." Cloud blinked out of his shock and also sat down.

"She didn't give any hint as to who?" Harry shook his head.

"Nope, not even a name." Cloud hummed in thought.

"I suppose it will be taken care of when we destroy Jenova." Harry sighed.

"That's not gonna cut it. Sure, we kill the bitch, then what does this guy have to do? Aerith wanted me to give him something to live for...Sounds to me like she wants me to befriend him." Harry glanced around the bar. "So, what's the plan?" Cloud sighed and folded his arms on the counter.

"The Turks are looking for leads, and if, when, we find out where Jenova is hiding, we go in-"

"With guns blazing huh? Awesome, my kind of mission." Cloud shook his head and laughed.

"Your not taking this very seriously are you?" Harry shrugged.

"I can't, it's my way of coping, no matter how dead serious this will get, I'll keep wise cracking until it's over and I can get drunk enough to wind down." Cloud nodded.

"I guess I can understand that." Harry turned to look at the blond.

"So, explain to me how serious this really is anyway. I get that Jenova's a right bitch with plans of evil, but, what's her story?" Cloud sighed and scratched his head.

"There's not much to tell really... She fell from the sky a few thousand years ago, plagued the Planet until she was sealed away by the Cetra, then ShinRa dug her up and screwed around with her cells. The result was Sephiroth. You know the rest." Harry raised a brow.

"Ok then, so long story short she's bad news." Cloud nodded.

"Very bad news." Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"Oh _joy." _Cloud chuckled as he banged his head twice against the counter. "No matter where I end up, everywhere has there very own bad guy, and one way or another, I end up involved. I swear someone upstairs hates me right now." Cloud smiled at him.

"At least this time your not alone in it." Harry sat up, his forehead red.

"I 'spose that's a bonus. I mean, sure I had help with Voldemort. But no one ran around with swords bigger then them or wore shoes that could stab someone." Of course he was referring to Vincent. Harry smiled and sighed. "But still, I'll just be glad when this whole things over." Cloud could only nodded in agreement.

* * *

_The heavy stench of Mako permitted the air around the mountains, the reactor's bowls a seemingly endless void of darkness, the glow of mako absent. Tendrils of black drifted up from the abyss._

_Vengeance..._

_Glowing green eyes snapped open in the darkness..._

_Vengeance indeed..._

_

* * *

_**A/N And that's that. Dun dun dun! -Does stupid jig- Guess whose back? Back again? Guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back again! -Pause, looks around, coughs and straightens- Er...-Points- YOU SAW NOTHING!**

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**The World: **_**Yes, yes I am very much insane...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! . . . REVIEW AGAIN!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is getting old...The authors note not the fic. I'm tired and sore, so moving on.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"The nightmare returns... the Lifestream courses through our planet back and forth across the borders of life and death. If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself. So go on; bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths. It won't matter. We'll do as life dictates and stop you every single time." - Rufus Shinra, FFVII Advent Children**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

"_Jenova talking_"

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 8:**_

"So, what did you find?" Harry remained silent from his stool as he watched the discussion unfold in front of him. It had been a day, and the Turks were back.

"Your not gonna believe, let alone like this yo." Cloud's eyes narrowed on the red head. Reno only folded his arms.

"Something big's going on in Nibelheim-"

"Nibelheim? What the hell do you mean Nibelheim, she was removed from there years ago!" Harry watched as Tseng stepped forward and placed a hand on Reno's shoulder, Harry almost did the same to Cloud when he saw how angry he was.

"The reactor malfunctioned, the mako has spilled through the mountains. The village was safe, but the fumes from the raw mako is making them sick, and monsters have began to flock the area." Cloud's eyes widened.

"How the hell did that happen without ShinRa knowing?" Reno shrugged.

"ShinRa doesn't know everything that goes on in the world Cloud. And this didn't happen slowly over time, it happened, and it happened fast yo." Harry was tempted at say something by this point. Wasn't Nibelheim Cloud and Tifa's home town?

"How do you think this relates to Jenova?" This time it was Elana who stepped forward.

"What happened that day in Nibelheim, when Sephiroth went insane?" Cloud frowned.

"I managed to throw him into the reactor..." He suddenly groaned. "With Jenova's head."

"Exactly. Jenova doesn't need a body to survive, and the mako would have preserved her head perfectly." As the conversation continued, something occurred to Harry. He cleared his throat. "With the mako emptied from the reactor she-"

"Just a question, it might be nothing but...If the mako preserved Jenova's head perfectly, and you said Sephiroth was thrown in there too...do you think she could revive his body?" There was a long silence. Then Cloud cursed viciously and kicked the ground.

"He's right, now we might have Sephiroth to worry about too." Harry sighed and watched as the discussion continued, until finally Cid and the rest showed up, all decked out for a fight. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when his PHS started vibrating. He fumbled in his pockets until he finally managed to pull it out and answer it without checking the caller ID.

_"Alright, what the hell is going on? Why was I left all by myself?" _Harry sighed in relief. At least his godfather wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere.

"Somethings come up, and the whole gang is getting together to take care of it, sadly I've once again gotten myself involved." He heard Sirius sputter.

_"Somethings going on with my Prongslett and that red haired dunderhead left me here!" _Harry shrugged.

"Apparently." Sirius ranted on the other end. "Look, we're all at the Seventh Heaven, so you can either come here and get yourself involved or go back to the apartment and wait."

_"As if I'd let you go on an adventure without me!"_

"This isn't an adventure Sirius, it's a fight for survival."

_"Well then, I'm definitely coming! Hold on." _A minute later a crack echoed right outside the bar, then Sirius strode in, still with his PHS to his ear as he smiled at Harry.

"Ooooh, Dragonhide!" He said, not lowering the PHS. Harry rolled his eyes and pocketed his own. He stood and grabbed his godfather, dragging him back to his stool.

"This is serious." Sirius winked.

"No, I'm Sirius." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not you, I mean this isn't an adventure, so stop acting like a kid at Christmas." Sirius rolled his eyes and straightened, grey eyes scanning the bar, taking in the group.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Harry twitched, but blinked as he realised that the blond was indeed absent.

"I don't...know." He said as he looked around. He stood again and pointed to Reno. "Go ask Reno to fill you in on what's going on, I'm going to go look for Cloud." Sirius nodded and did as told. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfathers childishness and made his way upstairs. He knocked on Cloud's door and then entered without invitation as usual, closing the door behind him. He found the blond standing by the window, arms folded and glaring at he glass. He approached the obviously fuming swordsman. "Cloud?" The blond sighed.

"This wasn't suppose to happen, none of this was. Jenova was supposed to be dead and Sephiroth was supposed to never return." Harry tilted his head and stepped up beside him.

"It's only a possibility that he'll return Cloud, Jenova might not be able to." Cloud scoffed.

"We've seen what happens with _possibilities _Harry, and Jenova wont waste a chance to bring him back." Harry flinched at the way Cloud said 'possibilities', and shoved the hurt he felt behind his shields, he knew it was his fault, and obviously so did Cloud. He straightened and blanked his face, turning to the blond with stony eyes.

"Well then, forget possibilities, because I am well aware that none of this would have happened if I hadn't come here." With that he turned on his heel and made for the door, but just as he reached for the handle he was spun around and shoved into the door.

"This _wasn't _your fault Harry! Whether you came here or not Jenova would have returned sooner or later, so _please _don't blame yourself for this." Harry stared at Cloud for a long moment, then sighed.

"She's only awake because my magic woke her, now she's feeding off of it to regain her own power." Cloud gripped his shoulders and shook him, and Harry got a strong feeling of Deja vu.

"Stop it! It's not your damn fault, so stop coming up with things to pin on yourself! She's back, ok, we'll just have to kill her again, if Sephiroth comes back, whatever I kill him again as well, but please don't do this to yourself, this isn't the Wizarding World, no one blames you for anything!" Harry blinked, then a small laugh bubbled up his throat.

"You know, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one sentance." Cloud shook his head and Harry shrugged.

"Wise cracking in a serious situation, sorry." Harry pushed off the door and leaned forward to kiss the irritated blond. When he pulled back though Cloud pulled him forward and kissed him again, arms pulling him flush against his body as he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonds neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He massaged his lips against the others, tongue working against Cloud's as he tangled a hand into soft blond spikes.

Harry gasped when he was pushed back into the door and moaned when a hand slipped around to grasp his rear, lips still firmly attached to the others as he ground his hips into the blonds, drawing a groan from the swordsman. Soon though oxygen because an issue and their lips parted, Harry was expecting the encounter to end there, but was pleasently surprised when Cloud ducked down to attack his neck, moaning when teeth nipped at his skin and soft lips sucked on his pulse point. He could feel his Nundu shifting just below the surface as he grew more aroused and barely noticed when he mewled as the blond bit into a particularly sensitive spot. He yelped though when Cloud's hands were suddenly under his thighs and lifting him up the door and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his hips. Cloud descended once again to capture his lips in a heated kiss and Harry smell how aroused the blond was getting. He shifted and leaned his head back to detach thier lips and almost giggled when the swordsman tried to get them back.

"I don't think w-we should be doing this here, Cloud." The blond only went back to attacking his neck, both hands massaging his rump.

"Why not?" The blond growled. Harry breathed a small snort.

"Well for one there are kids in the next room that can probably-Ngh...H-hear what we're-stop that!" He smacked the blonds shoulder when he kept biting his pulse point to throw him off what he was saying. "Not to mention Sirius is a dog Animagus, and I _know _he can hear and smell what we're up to." Cloud paused.

"And that just killed it." Harry chuckled and unwrapped his legs from the blonds hips.

"There's always later, but for now." he sighed. "There are other things that need to be taken care of." _"Like the bitch I can feel at the edge of my mind." _Cloud sighed and smacked his head on the door.

"Lets get to it then." he said as he released the wizard and stepped back. Harry stepped away from the door and cleared his throat, glancing between them for a moment, then smirked.

"Someone will be needing a cold shower first."

Cloud blushed.

When Harry reappeared down stairs he was met with a raised brow from Sirius, which drew a blush from the green eyed wizard. He ignored his godfather and moved forward to insert himself in the discussion.

"So, have we made up our minds about what has to be done?" Cid, who was standing beside Yuffie by the wall took a deep drag from his cigarette.

"We gear up, go to Nibelheim and gank the alien bitch." Harry's eyes slowly passed from one AVALANCHE member to another, then in a rare moment of seriousness he sighed.

"And the chances of survival?" He asked. It was Vincent who answered.

"That depends." Harry frowned.

"On?" Vincent unfolded his arms and leaned forward off the wall.

"Luck." Harry suddenly snorted.

"Well then, since I'm here we're all doomed." Reno slapped him on the back.

"Then we'll be sure to drop you off somewhere...well...away." Harry glared.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wanker."

Tseng shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Childen, please." When everyone settled again he raised his gaze, nodding to Cloud as he rejoined the group. "Gear up, we leave in one hour."

Harry watched the land pass under him as he leaned over the edge of the railing on the Shera's outside deck. It'd gotten too tense in the control room, and it was unsettling his Nundu, so he'd left for some fresh air. He had ignored the warnings from Tifa about coming out here, sure the wind was strong while the airship was in motion, but he had magic, so he was safe. Besides, if he flew over the edge he had his Fire Bolt in his trunk, all he had to do was summon it out and fly back up. Of course he'd have to out up with odd looks from some of the others if they saw. On his way out he'd come across Yuffie huddled in a corner holding her stomach, groaning something about flying and heartless pilots, he'd seen how green she was and had helped her out. Two motion sickness potions later (The first she'd spat out at the horrid taste) he had an armful of hyperactive and very grateful ninja. He shook his head fondly. That girl was a handful, he often wondered what she'd been like as a child. He sighed as he brushed his flapping bangs behind his ears, the wind was tugging at his hair to the point it was flying all over the place, and he was suddenly very grateful for magic, otherwise the knots would have taken ages to get out. He snorted suddenly. Here he was, thinking about his hair when they were currently heading towards a potentially fatal battle. What the hell was wrong with him?

_"There was a time when all I did was worry. It never did do me any good in the long run, so I 'spose distractions are for the best." _Speaking of distractions, he turned as Cloud made his way over, wind tearing at his clothes and hair.

"What are you doing out here? It's safer inside." Harry rolled his eyes as the blond leaned on the railing beside him.

"I needed the fresh air, everyone's tense, it was unsettling my instincts." Cloud nodded in understanding.

"We should be arriving in Nibelheim in around four or five hours." Harry hummed as he flicked his bangs again, then he turned to Cloud.

"Nibelheim's your home town isn't it?" Harry watched as the blond sighed.

"Yeah, or, it was. The real Nibelheim is long gone, replaced by a lie." Harry tilted his head and edged closer, so they were only a hand apart.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he brushed a hand down Cloud's arm. The blond shook his head.

"It's not worth talking about. It happened a long time ago." Harry nodded and decided a change in subject was due. He thought of what he could say to lighten the mood, then grinned. Call him childish, he hated seeing people so down.

"Knock knock." He said. Cloud glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"...Whose there?" Harry's grin widened.

"Interrupting cow."

"...Interrupting cow-"

"Moo." Cloud just gave him a flat look, though there was a small smile on his lips.

"How old are you again?" Harry blinked, then started counting on his fingers.

"Erm...21..22 soon?" He said. "Why?" Cloud only shook his head.

"You act like a five year old." Harry shrugged, then raised a brow.

"I act like a five year old huh? Does that make you a pervert?" That earned him another flat look. He raised his hands in surrender. "Just asking! Besides, I like trying to make people laugh when they seem down...I'm weird that way." He mumbled as he eyed the passing landscape with new interest. Cloud stared at him for a moment.

"What makes you think I'm feeling down?" Harry snorted and turned his gaze to him, poking his chest.

"What makes me think you ask? I don't need to think when it comes to you Cloud, you always get this kicked Chocobo look in your eyes when somethings bothering you. Others may not notice it, but I'm very observant." Cloud only stared at him.

"Kicked Chocobo?" Harry nodded sagely.

"Yup." The wizard said as he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist. Cloud sighed and shook his head in exasperation, wrapping his owns around the wizard.

"I'll never understand you, Harry." Harry only grinned in response.

"Don't let it get to you, Cloudy, 'cuz no one does." Cloud glared at the nickname. They stood there in each others arms for another ten minutes, simply basking in the others presence as the world flew by under them. It was steadily getting dark as they stood there, but neither cared. Suddenly, after a further ten minutes of comfortable silence, Harry yawned. Cloud smiled down at him.

"Tired?" Harry shook his head.

"No, no not tired just...not tired." He replied. Cloud nudged him towards the door that led back into the hanger.

"Come on, we've got a while before we arrive yet, it can't hurt to get in a couple hours rest." He said as he steered the protesting wizard through the hanger and towards their shared sleeping quarters.

"I told you I'm not tired!" Harry protested as he was herded into their room. Cloud only smiled and shook his head.

"You still need some rest before we land, because what will happen then will not be easy." Cloud said as he closed the door behind them. Harry pouted.

"Fine, but your staying to keep me company." The Nundu Animagi purred as he pushed the blond back into the door and captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Otherwise I'll get lonely and wonder off again." He finished as he flicked one of the blonds bangs from his face. Cloud smirked and suddenly reversed their positions, pushing the smaller male into the door.

"Your awfully bossy for such a small wizard." He said, his smirk widening. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Little? I am not 'little', I've just yet to grow anymore." He huffed. Cloud raised a brow.

"Ok, not little then. How about vertically challenged?" He 'oofed' when Harry jabbed an elbow into his midriff.

"Anymore short jokes blondie and you can bunk with Sirius." He said as he tried to shift passed the blond. He squeaked when Cloud caught him and hefted him up the door, forcing the ravenette to wrap his legs around his waist.

"I wasn't finished." The blond said as he massaged the wizards thighs. Harry shuddered and rested his arms on the swordsman's shoulders.

"Then finish it." He said. Cloud huffed and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"You make it sound like you'd rather be somewhere else." He said. Harry's legs tightened around the blonds waist as he nipped his neck.

"Well, I'm not tired, and there's nothing to do, so I figured I could find Vincent and poke fun at his shoes." Cloud growled.

"You'd rather be in Vincent's presence?" Harry blinked, then giggled.

"I never figured you for the jealous type Cloud." He said as he tried to work a knot out of the blond spike in front of his nose, it was being very stubborn. He yelped when Cloud suddenly bit into his collar bone with enough force to leave a bruise.

"Possessive too." The blond said as he pulled back to look Harry in the eye. The Animagus rolled his eyes leaned forward to capture the swordsman's lips, moaning when the blond slipped his tongue into his mouth. He shifted against the door and wrapped his arms around the others neck, left hand tangling into blond spikes as he worked his lips against his lovers. He groaned when Cloud ground his hips forward and giggled into their kiss. Cloud pulled back slightly. "What are you giggling at?" he said, lips brushing Harry's as he spoke. Harry lifted on hand and tapped a knuckle on the door behind his head.

"Deja vu, what is it with you and doors?" He asked. Cloud eyed the door, then shrugged.

"Nearest solid surface." Was his answer. Harry rolled his eyes attacked the blonds lips again, the kiss quickly turning heated as tongues battled for dominance. Harry moaned as one of Cloud's hands left his thigh and slipped under his vest, gloved fingers ghosting over his sensitive flesh. He tangled both hands into Cloud's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss to the point it went from heated to erotic. His Nundu was writhing under the surface, pleasured growls threatening to escape his chest as he tightened his legs around the swordsman's waist. After a moment they parted for air, but before it could continue Harry laid a hand on the the blonds chest, holding him at bay.

"Not that...I'm not enjoying this or...anything." He said between breaths. "But I don't think...this is the right time to be doing this... we're mere hours away from a battle." He finished. Cloud's hands slipped to his hips as sapphires met emeralds.

"A battle we could die in." He said as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Harry's. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather have this moment with you now then never at all." Harry stared at Cloud with wide eyes. He hadn't truly thought of that, it was true, they _could _very well die tonight, either him or Cloud, or both...

It suddenly struck him as deja vu, because he was positive Draco had said the same thing before the Final Battle...

He closed his eyes and sent a mental prayer to Gaia. _"Please don't take him away from me." _

**(((Lemon has been moved to adhere to FFdotnet's overbearing paranoia. All of my fics have been edited in this manner, and if you wish to read them, go to ArchiveOfOurOwn dot com where they can be free to turn people on and give raging fans nosebleeds! I should be under the same name, probably minus the hyphen, I always forget XD I do apologise for the annoying inconvenience, just imagine how I feel :L)))**

"What are giggling about this time?" He asked. Harry stared at the wall on the other side of the small room, then raised his head to press a kiss to the blonds lips.

"I just realised something." He said. Cloud raised a brow.

"Well?" He asked. Harry smiled and kissed him again.

"I think I'm in love with you Cloud Strife." He answered. Cloud stared at him in shock for a long moment, before finally a smile worked it's way onto his lips. He pulled the wizard down and kissed him deeply.

"And I think I'm in love with you, Harry Black."

It was an hour later when Harry decided it was about time to move, and crawled off the lightly dozing blond gingerly, hissing slightly as pain shot up his lower back. He stood and stretched, tutting when the pain refused to lesson as he dressed. He glanced back at Cloud and smiled slightly, the man was caught between being awake and asleep, and had yet to notice Harry was no longer laying on him. Harry sighed flicked his hand, cleaning them both with a quick Cleaning and Freshening Charm that woke Cloud with a jolt.

"What was that?" he asked. Harry raised a brow at his blinking lover.

"You felt that?" He asked in return. Cloud didn't have magic, sure he had Mana but not _Magic, _so how the hell had he felt the Charms?

"Yeah, my whole body tingled...what was it?" The perplexed hero asked. Harry's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You felt that? Honest to Gaia you felt it?" He had to be sure. Cloud just gave him a confused look.

"That's what I said..." Was his reply. Harry gaped.

"No you didn't, you couldn't have, that was magic, and simple Hygiene Charm's at that!" Now Cloud was looking at him funny.

"I think I'd know if I felt something Harry, why is it so hard to believe?" Asked Cloud as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his boxers.

"You couldn't have felt my Magic, only other wizard's with a good sense could have felt that, and sorry Cloud, but your no wizard." Harry stated as he scratched his head. "Unless..." he trailed off as something Hermione had once mentioned in his sixth year came to mind. He blinked. "Oh shit..." That got him a worried look from Cloud, who was currently pulling his pants on.

"What? What's wrong Harry?" He asked as he touched the stunned wizard's shoulder. Harry shook his head, a silly little smile working it's way onto his lips.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just a little shocking is all..." He said. Cloud raised a brow.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" He asked. Harry blinked and grinned at him.

"I think I know why you can feel my Magic!" He exclaimed as he bent a picked up Cloud's vest and threw it at him. Cloud gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm no Legillimens Harry, so out with it already." He said while zipping up his vest. Harry paused.

"Oh right, sorry! You can feel my Magic because it accepted you as it's other half... or something like that, I never really did listen when Hermione went on one of her random educational lectures." He blinked and bit his bottom lip. "Huh, so that makes you my mate..." Cloud blinked.

"Mate?" He asked with a confused frown. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, normally it would be 'soul-mate' but since I have an animal half it's 'mate'..." Suddenly something dawned on him. "Oh, dear...Maybe having sex wasn't the greatest idea after all Cloud."

He said as he gripped his hair. "I should have remembered!" He hissed as he sat on the floor. Cloud was frowning down at him in worry.

"Harry?" The wizard blinked up at Cloud.

"I should have remembered, so then I could have explained Nundu mating habits to you. Then you would have had a choice!" He said as he dropped his face into his hands. Cloud knelt in front of him, running a gloved hand through his long hair.

"Harry, your not making much sense. What choice would I have had?" He asked softly. Harry groaned.

"Nundu's mate for life, Cloud. I should have remembered." He murmured. Cloud blinked.

"For life?" Harry nodded. "So...more or less that means we're basically married, right?" He asked. Harry blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have remembered, then you would have-"

"Harry."

"-had a choice and-"

"Harry."

"-now you probably hate me-"

"I'd be happy to be your mate."

"-I'm so sorry and-" Harry blinked. "What?" He asked incredulously. Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the wizard up off the floor and into his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and smiled at him.

"You make it sound like being mated to you is such a bad thing." He said. Harry could only blink.

"B-but, that means we're- for life, Cloud do you even know what that means?" Harry hissed as he pulled away from the blond. Cloud frowned at him.

"Not really, no, but I love you Harry." He said as he pulled the pale wizard back into his arms.

"My Magic has tied our souls together Cloud, we're bonded for life, and trust me, wizard's live a helluva lot longer then muggles, and add to that the fact that Nundu's can live _even longer _means I've basically made you near immortal...well, for a few thousand years at least, that's how long Nundu's can hang around..." He trailed off sadly as he tears gathered in his eyes. "I've taken away your humanity..." He blinked when he was flicked on the ear.

"Harry, I barley had any real humanity left to begin with, not after Hojo. Besides, it was willingly given, so don't worry about it." Cloud said as he ran his fingers through Harry's long hair. Harry sighed.

"But...You'll have to watch your friends grow old and die, while you remain young and healthy." He tried. Cloud shrugged.

"And I'll miss them dearly, but I'll still have you." was his reply. Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Cloud, face buried in his vest. "Anything else I should know about Nundu mating habits?" Cloud asked with a slightly teasing tone. Harry blushed.

"Er...I kind of didn't get around to doing much research on them...To wizards, they were considered the foulest of evil creatures to walk the Earth and never bothered to document much, that I could find anyway. All I know is that they mate for life, live really, really long lives and that I'm a submissive...I'm sure there was something else about the mating habits, something important too, but I don't know." Harry finished. Cloud tilted his head and hummed in thought.

"You should ask Sirius, he might know, he was an..what was it, Auror, wasn't he?" Harry nodded against his chest.

"Yeah he was, and his family were neck deep in dark magic so they could have had some books that he picked up...I'll ask, but first I have to deal with him when he guesses why I'm asking. For the mean time you might want to steer clear of him." He said with a small chuckled Cloud shrugged.

"I can take him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen what sort of spells he knows."

Not half an hour after their talk Yuffie banged on their door and told them they were wanted in the control room. Cloud gave Harry a quick kiss before they left to find out what was going on. When they entered the control room Harry was immediately set upon by Sirius while Cloud was dragged up to an AVALANCHE 'meeting'.

Sirius suddenly sniffed him, and Harry smacked his head. "What the hell Sirius?" He hissed with a furious blush. Sirius only rubbed the side of his head and huffed.

"You could have told me that you two were this serious. I can smell him all over you." Harry folded his arms.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sirius ignored the question and gave him a serious look.

"Harry, are you two mated?" He asked. Harry blinked, but seeing how serious the ex-Auror was he sighed in defeat.

"Yes...as of nearly two hours ago." he said. Sirius' look hardened slightly.

"Did you tell him about Nundu mating habits?" here Harry swallowed.

"It slipped my mind, but he doesn't care! He said he was fine with it all!" He hurriedly explained. Sirius raised a brow and folded his arms, glancing at Cloud over his shoulder, who was deep in discussion about what was to be done once they reached Nibelheim.

"I hope, for your sake, that he's sure Harry. Did you tell him about the shared bond?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he can feel my magic." He said. Sirius blinked.

"Already?" he asked surprised. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked in confusion. Sirius only shrugged.

"The bond must be strong then, for him to feel your magic so soon." He answered. Then he frowned at him. "What about the Alpha Bonds, was he ok with that?" He asked. Harry blinked and tilted his head.

"Alpha Bonds? What the hell is that?" He asked, unease growing in his chest. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't read up about your own Animagus form Harry? You need to understand how important your animal half is in your life." he said seriously as he gripped Harry's shoulder's gently. He sighed deeply. "Nundu's mate for life, you know that. Obviously your the submissive," he ignored the indignant 'what do you mean obviously?' "And Cloud is your Heart Alpha." He said. Harry blinked.

"What's a Heart Alpha?" He asked. Sirius groaned.

"Oh Harry, you really should have studied more. Harry, Nundu's take two mates. A mate for the Heart, and a Mate for the Soul." He said. Harry stared at him, his mouth working but no words escaping. He looked from Sirius, to an oblivious Cloud. He finally managed to speak, but what came out wasn't what he intended.

"I don't think Cloud shares." He stated. Sirius face-palmed.

"This is serious Harry."

"I know, it's coming from you isn't it?" again, Sirius face-palmed.

"Your wise cracking, you must be freaking out then." He asked flatly. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yep." Then he promptly turned on his heel and ran out the door. Sirius sighed. Looks like he would have to be the one to break the news to blondie.

Harry was hyperventilating when he entered the cargo hanger of the Shera. He looked around, then with a small pop he transformed into his Nundu form, easily bounding his way up onto stacked crates. He found a gap behind to large crates and curled up behind them so he was completely hidden from sight. He had two mates. He had _two mates. _How the hell was he supposed to tell Cloud? What would Cloud think? Would he be put out? Disgusted? Would he leave him? That would kill him, if the blond left him... Two mates? Even if Cloud accepted that, how the hell were they supposed to find them? Were they male or female? What was their name, what were they like, _who were they really_? He shuddered, white fur shadowed by the crates, long fangs clicking against the wood as his sharp claws scraped along the crate he was lying on.

He had two mates!

The planet had never said anything about that!

He growled. Well, there were no such thing as Nundu's here on Gaia, so maybe it didn't know? It was his fault for not studying his own soul creature more thoroughly. If he'd done that then maybe this wouldn't have been such a shock! Why was he even fretting about this when they were about to go into battle? His whiskers twitched.

A battle that could take away his Alpha...

Harry whimpered at the thought. Ever since he'd been with Cloud, his instincts had grown stronger, he'd started to see AVALANCHE as his Pride*, Marlene and Denzel as Cub's, Cloud as his Alpha! And to think, he had another Alpha...Did that make this mystery mate Cloud's Alpha? Could an Alpha have an Alpha? He blinked. Why was he thinking this again? Oh right, because he was freaking out.

Two mates!

A Heart Alpha and a Soul Alpha, what the hell was with that?

He blinked large emerald eyes, a distant memory drifting to the front of his mind.

_The scent of fresh rain drifted past his nose, with a hint of something else..._

The fresh rain was so obviously Cloud, but what was that hint of something else? His Soul Alpha's scent maybe? He closed his eyes and tried to identify the scent, his tail flicking and his whiskers twitching as he thought, and thought _hard. _He started to get a hint of something, but he couldn't be sure, it was like...

Leather?

Maybe, he wasn't sure...He tried harder, absently aware of his name being called by his Heart.

Snow...

Leather and Snow!

Feline emerald eyes snapped open and he gave a hiss of triumph.

Leather and Snow!

. . .

Who the hell smelt like Leather and Snow?

His ears drooped. He didn't know anyone with that scent, which meant he'd have to search, and since Cloud didn't know the scent or possess his sense of smell, he would have lead the search...

Would Cloud even want to search?

"Harry!" He blinked as his name echoed around the hanger and he sat up onto his haunches, furry round ears, green eyes and black nose poking over the top of the crate. He spotted his Heart searching around the hanger for him. How had he tracked him back to here? The Bond, it had to be, the blond could sense him in the large room, but not exactly _where _in the large room. He absently wondered how the hell a single round of sex could change so much and do so many things.

He felt like a reckless hormonal teenager...

"Harry! I know your in here, come out, please?" The blond was alone. Harry poked his head further over the crate and made an off noise, the sound caught between a growl and a dog's whine. Cloud's head snapped to his direction, blue eyes instantly landing on his mostly hidden form behind the crates. The blonds shoulder's sagged in relief and, with all the grace and finesse of a SOLDIER bounded his own way up onto the crates and landed on the one he was hiding behind. "There you are..." He said. Harry's tail twitched. Cloud dropped down behind the crate and sat down next to him, back against the crate. Harry, deciding he wanted to be petted curled up beside the blond and rested his large furry head on his lap. Cloud chuckled softly and indulged him, pulling off his glove to scratch gently behind his ears, drawing a loud rumbling purr from his chest. They sat like for a long moment. "Sirius told me about the Alpha Bonds." He said softly. Harry's purring dimmed and his ears twitched. "I won't pretend to know how Nundu's view the world, or how they think. But, if it's what makes you happy..." He started. "I'll share." He grumbled at last. Harry lifted his head and stared at the blond in surprise. Cloud chuckled. "Don't give me that look Harry." Harry huffed and settled his head back in Cloud's lap, careful not to stab the blond with his fangs. "Vincent said Chaos seemed to find the whole concept of Nundu's having two mates fascinating." Cloud chuckled. "Sirius didn't want to be subtle when he told me, the whole group knows about us now." Harry huffed again. "You know, it's very difficult to have a one-sided conversation with a giant cat." Harry flicked his tail, then with a pop Cloud had a lap full of wizard.

"Yeah, people might think your crazy for talking to a cat. You'll be the crazy-cat-man." Harry said as he straddled the blonds lap and got comfortable. Cloud wrapped his arms around the ravenettes hips and snorted.

"Right, the Chocobo and his pet Nundu, I can imagine." He said dryly. Harry grinned.

"You just called yourself a Chocobo." He pointed out. Cloud hummed.

"Indeed I did, tell anyone and I'll give you to the local zoo." He said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The zoo keeper might go missing." He countered. Cloud tilted his head and sighed. Harry rested his head on the blonds shoulder.

"We'll be landing in half an hour." He said. Harry nodded.

"I'm ready." He said simply. Cloud placed a kiss on his head.

"It'll be over before you know it. All we have to do is go into the reactor, set the bombs Reno thoughtfully brought along and get out. No battle at all." Explained the swordsman. Harry raised his head.

"And if Sephiroth is alive?" He asked seriously. Cloud shrugged.

"Then I fight and kill him." He said simply. Harry felt an odd sense of _wrong _with that statement.

"And if you can't?" He asked slowly. Cloud tilted his head.

"I can, I've done it thrice before, I can do it again." He replied. The _wrongness _was bugging Harry, but he let it go with a nod.

_My son..._

"Oh no." He groaned as he dropped his head back into Cloud's shoulder.

"Harry?" asked Cloud as he shifted. "What's wrong?"

_Come to me..._

_Help me..._

"We must be getting close, because she's back and her voice is louder." Harry said as he clenched his eyes shut. Cloud's arms tightened around his hips.

"She can't hurt you, Harry remember? Just ignore her." He said strongly. Harry mutely nodded.

_So much power..._

_My beautiful son..._

_I need you..._

The Shera didn't land, so much as hover over the small town of Nibelheim. Harry looked around at his friends, his Pride mates. They were all determined. Reno and Rude were both carrying odd devices covered in red tape, and he guessed they were the bombs Cloud had told him about. Harry jumped when Barret's booming voice thundered.

"Yo, Cid, park this thing!" Harry grinned as Cid waved over his shoulder from the wheel of the Shera.

"Shut up. You want off, then jump. Get off my back!" Harry chuckled as Barret puffed up and Tifa giggled. Cloud stood next to him and fingered Tsurugi's hilt. When everyone's attention was on him he nodded.

"Alright then, let's move out." Before anyone could move Yuffie snickered.

"What, no 'Let's mousy' this time Cloud?" Harry choked on a laugh as Cloud's cheeks tinted red.

"'Let's mousy' Cloud? Really?" Harry snorted. "Let's mousy indeed." He grinned and turned on his heel, vanishing out the door quickly followed by a howling Sirius, his voice echoing through the metal hull.

"Let's mousy, oh Merlin's balls it's classic!" Was heard all over the Shera as Sirius followed his godson. There was silence in the control room. Then Cait Sith titled his head and tapped Nanaki's head.

"That lad sure is an odd one!" The cat chirped as Red XIII took off after Harry and Sirius. Cloud was still blushing as he followed after his mate, and the girls still giggling.

Harry emerged out into the cool night air, then instantly gagged.

"Holy shit!" He said as he cast a Bubble Head Charm on himself and a coughing Sirius. "The Mako in this place smells stronger then in Midgar! What gives!" He shouted as he thumped Sirius on the back a few times. Nanaki and Cait Sith soon joined them on the deck, quickly tailed by Cloud and the rest. Harry took pity on the red lion as his nose twitched and he sneezed, and cast a Bubble Head Charm on him also. The red lion blinked while Cait Sith squawked.

"What is this bubble! Laddie! Explain!" Cried the mechanical cat as it bounced on Red XIII's head, pointing a gloved finger at Harry.

"It's a Bubble Head Charm, it filters oxygen, our noses are hyper sensitive, so the Mako here will choke us." Was the wizard's reply as he handed his wand and newly summoned Fire Bolt to his godfather, who needed them more then he did. Nanaki nodded to him in gratitude. "Alright then, let's jump!" He cackled as he vaulted over the edge of the deck and shifted into his Nundu form mid-air, paws hitting the hard packed ground silently as he lifted his large head to look up at the Shera. Sirius quickly followed on his Fire Bolt, whooping as he zoomed around. Harry was soon joined on the ground by Cloud, who gave his side a light thump as the others joined them.

"Sirius," The blond started as he glanced up at the howling form of Sirius above their heads. "Is going to provide air support, just in case Jenova's got control of some of the monsters around here. Harry and I will go in quickly to make sure Jenova is actually in the reactor while the Turk's," he nodded to Reno and Rude. "Will set the bombs. The rest of you spread out and keep the peace with the villagers, and keep an extra eye out for monsters and Sephiroth, we don't know if he's actually alive yet. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright mo-" He was interrupted by Sirius who swooped over his head and shouted.

"Let's mousy!" Cloud grumbled something about idiotic godfathers and brooms going where the sun doesn't shine before nodding to the others.

"What he said." There was a collective nod as everyone did as ordered. Cloud was about to start into the town when Harry nudged his back. The blond turned and found the Nundu nearly, nodding towards his back. He raised a brow. "You want me to ride you?" Harry bobbed his head. Cloud paused, then nodded. "Alright, just don't throw me off." Harry hissed and Cloud smirked, climbing onto the huge cat and gently gripping the black spotted white fur at the base of his neck. Once Harry was sure the blond was settled he rose onto his legs and took off at a sprint into the village, heading towards the reactor, overtaking Reno and Rude as they went.

It took a little under eight minutes to get all the way up the path via Nundu, while on foot it would have taken close to an hour. Harry easily dominated the terrain and was soon trotting to a stop at the foot of a long steel stairway leading into the towering reactor. Cloud climbed down from his back and Harry turned back into his human form, whistling at the sheer size of the structure.

"Reno and Rude will be here soon'ish, so we can investigate before they arrive." Said Cloud. Harry nodded and swept his arm up the massive stairs.

"After you?" He said. Cloud rolled his eyes and began a quick pace up the stairs, followed by Harry. As they ascended the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, a clear sign that someone was watching them. He was about to voice this to Cloud when out of no where a powerful Thundaga blasted the step Cloud had previously been standing. He yelped and jumped back even as Cloud span and drew First Tsurugi, turning to face the direction the attack had come from with a snarled.

"Sephiroth!"

Harry followed his Heart's gaze and turned, eyes widened as they settled on a figure clad in black leather with sweeping silver hair longer then his own. Emerald green met slitted Mako for a moment, before the figure of Sephiroth vanished and the clang of metal echoed across the plane. Harry gasped and span, watching in shocked horror as the Silver Elite engaged Cloud in a fast based battle, completely ignoring him. He jumped back as a sword swung through the air he had just been and apparated up to the top of the stairs, putting some distance between himself and the fierce battle taking place below. He watched as flashes of black, silver and gold flitted about the stairs and even in the air, eyes only just keeping track of the fast movements. "Holy shit." He breathed. He knew Cloud was fast, and he himself was faster then humanly possible, but this was overkill!

_My son..._

_Come to me..._

Harry gritted his teeth and turned to look at the large metal doors that lead into the bowls of the reactor.

_Help you mother..._

_Mother loves you..._

Harry growled, eyes glowing with his magic as he blasted the doors off their hinges, ignoring Cloud's shout as he entered, mind focused on finding the alien bitch and making good on his promise to strangle her. "Oh, I'll help you alright, I'll help you to hell!" He shouted, voice echoing off the metal walls as he made his way through the reactor, coming to a long catwalk leading to a platform surrounded by pods, tubes and consoles. He eyed the large doorway with JENOVA engraved at it's top, remembering that Cloud had said her head had been cast into the reactor's depths. He leaned over the flimsy railing and looking down. "Some Mako reactor, where's all the Mako?" He thought aloud as he looked around. He had rid himself of the Charm holding off the horrid stench of raw Mako, and endured it as he sent out his magic, searching for the being known as Jenova. He heard several crashes and the scraping of metal on metal outside, but ignored it in favor of finding and ridding the world of a menace.

_Yes child, come to Mother..._

"Oh shut up already." He snapped as his magic suddenly came across a void that sucked it in. He yanked his magic away from the void and glared at a corner of the platform, where he could see bright green crystal creeping up the walls. "How the hell could I have missed that?" he wondered as he approached. He could hear the high pitched song that could only come from crystal meeting air and stopped as a shocking sight met his eyes. The bright green crystal, obviously made of Mako had completely covered the corner, creeping along and up the walls for yards, dark green ooze dripping from sharp points. He grimaced as the smell of evil and decay met his nose. In the center of the crystal structure was a hollow, and in that hollow was the head of what he was sure was once a beautiful woman, silver hair cascading down in rivulets from the crystal, bright crimson eyes wide and unblinking, ocean blue lips help in a gentle smile that gave the feeling of love and peace. He scoffed. "You know, your face may hold beauty that was never yours, but the pathetic, writhing black _thing _you call a soul is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. And trust me lady, Ive seen some seriously ugly creatures in my life."

_My child..._

_Power..._

_Help Mother..._

Harry sneered at the head. "My mothers name was Lily Potter, and she was beautiful in both body and soul, so quite with the theatrics and say _bye bye_." With that he lashed out with his magic, raw, undiluted magic that shredded the metal of the platform and shattered the green crystal in it's wake, but bounced harmlessly off Jenova's head. He gaped.

**A/N Aaaand cut! And that was that! How's that for a lemon ladies and gents? Far from my first, but so far I think it's my best! Go Sirius, he's so awesome! Let's Mousy indeed eh? I seriously laughed myself to tears when I played the game and saw Cloud say that, seriously, so much for the macho man act. Let's mousy... Pftahahaha!**

**SEPHIROTH YAY!**

*** Wolves think of family as a Pack, Lion's call their family a Pride, plus, it's awesome XD**

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**Well, there is none XD**_

_**Next chapter sneak peak, because I'm feeling awesome!**_

_Harry was forced back a step as he growled, but he was forced back again, feet sliding, arms shaking, tears burning. Then suddenly, there was another blade, pushing with his against Jenova's, forcing her back. His eyes widened as the scent of leather and snow drowned out the death and smoke. He chanced a glance to his side, eyes falling on the enraged form of one General Sephiroth, Masamune bearing down on Jenova._

_"I don't know who you are." the man started as slitted green met emerald. "But you can help me finally kill this __**thing **__once and for all!" Harry nodded and shoved against Jenova's blade, the tainted metal buckling under their combined strength. Suddenly she turned pleading eyes on Sephiroth._

_My son, my son help your mother, the traitor wants to kill me my son!_

_Harry snarled and suddenly yanked his sword away, using the creatures moment of unbalance to thrust his blade foreward and through her chest. "Your not his Mother, you crazy bitch!" _

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Now, the reason I am trying to update so fast is because I'm trying to get this fic finished before school starts again, but sorry to say I didn't make it T.T I start school again tomorrow, but thankfully it's only a three day school week hahaha! But seriously, I'm running out of update mojo T.T**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__ and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__CloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Don't pretend you're sad, why tremble with anger that's not even there? " -Sephiroth, FFVII Advent Children Complete**_

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**"Parseltongue..."**_

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

"_Jenova talking_"

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 9:**_

Harry sneered at the head. "My mothers name was Lily Potter, and she was beautiful in both body and soul, so quite with the theatrics and say bye bye." With that he lashed out with his magic, raw, undiluted magic that shredded the metal of the platform and shatted the green crystal in it's wake, but bounced harmlessly off Jenova's head. He gaped. "What the, how the hell?" He gasped as he tried again, getting the same result. Eerie, echoing laughter echoed throughout the reactor, and he was sure Cloud could hear it outside.

_Foolish child, your power is useless against me, I am older than the very Planet you exist upon, and stronger then it's Goddess! Your pathetic human shell is weak in my shadow!_

Harry glared at the unmoving head, the ever present smile eating at his nerves. "Yeah, well, that just makes you a hag then doesn't it?"

_Petty insults, give me your power!_

Harry jumped back with a yelp as tendrils of black smoke snaked out of the shadows and tried to wrap around his legs. "Whoa!" He jumped over another tendril and stumbled back several steps.

_Your power will be mine! I will be whole and complete, I will devour this Planet and grow stronger yet!_

Harry gasped as a tendril latched onto his thigh, and instantly his magic began to leave him. "You bitch!" he howled as he clawed at the suddenly very solid tendril, sharp claws digging into black flesh and drawing equely black blood.

_Why fight, it is useless, you will die!_

Harry screamed as another tendril wrapped around his arm, sucking his magic from his very core with painful hunger. He fell to his knees as he clawed at the tendrils, glowing eyes wild as he yowled.

_Yes, yes! Power, more power!_

* * *

Cloud dodged under Masamune as Sephiroth attacked, silver hair whipping around as he swung his blade. He was losing ground as his enemy attacked, blow after deadly blow countered by First Tsurugi.

"Face it Cloud, all you are is an empty puppet, you will never defeat me!" Cloud growled and lunged, sword connecting with Masamune with a screech.

"Why don't you just stay dead!" Cloud hissed as he drew back, kicking at the General. Sephiroth laughed.

"So long as darkness exists within your soul I will never die, Cloud." The General purred as he shoved the blond back. Cloud stumbled back but quickly regain his footing, raising his blade. Before he could lunge however a blood curdling scream echoed from within the reactor and he lost his balance, landing awkwardly on his knee.

"Harry." He breathed in horror as he turned wide eyes back to the reactor. Bad move. He gasped as a sharp pain pierced his shoulder and he turned back to find Sephiroth smirking down at him with Masamune once again lodged in his shoulder.

"Never turn away from me, Cloud, I'm very much capable of stabbing you in the back." He said as he twisted the blood in his shoulder, drawing a pained hiss from the blond as blood soaked his vest. "Mother is dealing with the other one, and she is very pleased." Cloud snarled and gripped the blade, but both he and Sephiroth froze in place as another scream pierced the air, only this time feminine and quit inhuman. Suddenly the General doubled over as if in pain, before his scream joined Jenova's and somewhere, something went _boom._

* * *

Harry panted from his place on the floor, his magic nearly gone as more tendrils wrapped almost tenderly around his form.

_Such power in such a pathetic human..._

Harry growled and tried to move, but whimpered as pain wracked his very soul.

_Soon, soon it will all be over, no more pain, no more sadness...Only Death..._

"I'd s-say bite me, but...well...Y-you already h-have." he chuckled humorlessly. Jenova's voice hummed in his mind.

_You are strong, just like he was...but I will overcome you just as I did him..._

Harry groaned as his magic left him. "W-what are you b-blabbering about?"

_Such a strong will he had, stubborn, just like you, such a human thing. But all have their weaknesses, I found his, and I won...He is mine...just like you will be...tell me little human, what is your weakness?_

Harry snorted weakly. "W-well, I absolutely h-hate cabbage, can that be c-considered a wea-weakness?"

_Your petty humor will be no use here child, surrender to me, accept me as your Mother..._

Harry frowned, and inhaled a shaky breath. "This o-other guy...w-who was he?" He asked, and Aerith's words echoed in his mind.

_"Someone who has known nothing but pain and bloodshed." _

_"Help release him from Jenova's torment Harry, and give him something to live for... only you can." _

Jenova laughed in his mind.

_Ah yes, the Cetra girl, trying to take my son from me...Sephiroth is mine child, just as you are!_

Harry choked. Sephiroth? He had to save Sephiroth? How the hell was he supposed to do that? If he saved Sephiroth from Jenova, he'd have to save him from Cloud as well! He had nothing personal against the General, because if he really thought about it, and took into account that Jenova was one sly space alien, then in reality...It wasn't his fault...

Holy shit...

Sephiroth was innocent!

Well, as innocent as a puppet on strings that commits mass genocide can be...

Cloud was so going to hate him...

"I s-see..." He muttered.

_All will die, all will fall, all will end and the very stars will tremble before Jenova, Goddess of the cosmos..._

Harry snorted as he shifted slowly, drawing on the last vestiges of his magic. "Some h-has a big e-ego..." He breathed as he balled what little magic he had left into the perfect spell. He raised his gaze to the glowing crimson in front of him. "H-hey Jenova, I have a parting gift f-for you." He said. He saw the crimson gaze flicker slightly as silver lashes twitched, her eyes were now on him. He chuckled as blood trickled from his lips "Avada Kedavra, bitch." Green light lit up the dim reactor and Jenova screamed. He gave a smug smirk as the crystal shattered into a million and one pieces, her head exploding in a flash of black and green, then...something went boom.

He gasped as the platform under him gave a violent shudder as the ground trembled and a secondary explosion went off in the bowls of the reactor, he saw red quickly making it's way up through the darkness and cursed Reno and Rude for their poor timing. With a groan he heaved himself up and shifted, bones cracking and skin pulling as he forced himself to change. It was painful, it was crude, but it was his lack of magic that made it so. When finally he stood on four paws he gave a mighty roar and took off across the catwalk (X3) tearing through the metal halls as fire filled the space behind him. He growled as his tail was singed and lept the last few feet out of the reactor, colliding painfully with the stairs as fire exploded out of the door, forcing Cloud, who was still standing in range of the inferno to curse and throw himself over the side of the railing. Harry tumbled painfully down the stairs, each step breaking _something _as he hit them, until finally he hit the dirt of solid ground, a low growl escaping his throat as he fought to regain lost air.

"Harry!" His ear twitched as Cloud sprinted over, covered in dirt and sporting a bleeding shoulder but was otherwise fine. He on the other hand, he was having difficulty breathing... The blond skidded to a halt in front of him and ran a shaking hand across the fur of his cheek. "Harry, come on, answer me, growl at me if your ok?" Harry choked as he tried in breath in and Cloud's eyes widened, he grabbed his blade and fumbled with the Materia hatch, scattering colored orbs all over the ground.

Cloud pulled out the Full-Cure he was after and moved to hold it over his chest when a boot came out of no where and kicked it out of his hand. He gasped and span on his knee, turning right into a fist that sent him flying back several yards.

Harry raised his gaze weakly to meet rage filled crimson set into a male face, silver hair whipping in the wind as a storm formed overhead. "You little bastard!" Harry yowled as a boot collided solidly into his chest, breaking the few whole ribs he had left. "You will pay for this!" another boot, this time into his stomach. "You ruined everything!" Another boot was drawn back, but suddenly Cloud was there and throwing the black clad General back violently.

Cloud gasped as he gazed into what should have been slitted Mako green, but was instead pupil-less blood red glowing with rage. "Jenova?" he breathed. Jenova/Sephiroth snarled, and summoned Masamune, lunging at Cloud with a twisted scream, voice a mix of Sephiroth's and Jenova's.

Harry forced the change again, clenching his eyes shut as pain wracked his body. A moment later he was a wizard again. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, forcing his arms to push himself up. He stumbled weakly to his feet, blood coating his lips and chin as he wrapped a trembling arm around his torso. He had to destroy Jenova, who was possessing Sephiroth, and the only way to do that was to enter the Generals mind and tear the bitch apart. It wouldn't be easy, and it wouldn't be pleasant, but it had to be done. He owed it to Aerith and Zack, he owed it to a once great man and he just really wanted to kill the bitch! With strength fueled by adrenalin he summoned the Lance the goblin's had gifted him from his bracelet. He gripped it with blood coated fingers and waited. Cloud was still fighting Jenova, and he was steadily driving her back. Straight for Harry. When the bitch was within reach Harry surprised both Jenova and Cloud by swinging his Lance with the remainder of his strength, connecting the black Goblin crafted metal with the back of the possessed mans legs, knocking them out from under him. He threw the Lance at Cloud, who caught it clumsily while he dropped foreword and straddled the quickly recovering man's stomach. He shoved the bitch back down and caught crimson with emerald green. "Legillimens!"

_The first thing he thought as he blasted his way through the chaotic swirl that was Sephiroth's mind was; "What the hell did that bitch do? It looks she grabbed his mind, stomped on it, stuffed it into a blender for three years and then shoved it into a mincer!" Not very mature wording, but it worked well for the chaos that sped by him, like a tornado of mixed emotions, thoughts attached to flimsy memories, memories attached to even more flimsy control. It was insane, complete and utter insanity. He growled, and with a mental blast everything froze, thoughts froze, feelings froze, memories froze. It was eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. _

_He heard singing, beautiful in it's voice, but grotesque in it's truth. He weaved his way through the frozen chaos, drifting past frozen memories, caught like photo's of time's past. _

_He saw a younger Zack looking up and grinning mid squat._

_He saw a man in a red coat, eyes blue and hair red, reading a small white book. _

_He saw a large man, carrying an equally large sword, combed back black hair, a friendly smile. _

_He saw a short man, graying black hair, oily, big round glasses and a sickly smirk holding a syringe. _

_Words flitted around as everything slowly unfroze, but remained in place, no longer flying around like a maelstrom._

_"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the skies..."_

_"Use brings about wear, tear and rust..."_

_"Hey Seph guess what? I met the most awesomess and prettiest girl today!"_

_"You were created perfect, the first SOLDIER."_

_He heard the voice of a child, "Why don't I have a mother? All I ever wanted was someone to love me..."_

_"__My son, come to your mother, destroy the traitors, the usurpers! Burn it to the ground__!" _

_He snarled. The bitch had played on Sephiroth's weakness, a longing for love and kindness._

_"I'll get you yet bitch, come out come out where ever you are!" He taunted as he span in a circle, arms out. "You have no where else to go, no where else to run, your head is no more, and your running on borrowed time." _

_Foolish child, you won't win!_

_Harry jumped and dodged as a clawed hand flew through the air his head at been. He drifted back and took in the form of Jenova. She was a hideous thing for sure, blue skin, deformed limbs, tentacles sprouted from her back as silver hair blew around her oddly human face. Bright, burning crimson eyes glaring death at him. He smirked. "What's the matter, did I piss you off when I made your head go splat? Poor, weak...ugly Jenova, left to resort to taking over the mind of a man whose heart you broke."_

_I will kill you!_

_"Try!" He shouted as he summoned Yami into his mental hand, black Dragonhide clothes and black hair fanned out as he raised Yami, casting the image of an avenging angel. Jenova screeched and lunged, claws tearing at air as he dodged and swung, sword severing a tentacle as it tried to grab his leg. He ducked under another swipe of deadly claws and thrust Yami out, missing the creatures chest but catching her shoulder. Jenova screeched again and lashed out, sending a blast of his own magic at him. He smirked as his mental form absorbed it, drawing a shocked gasp from the alien. "You try to use my own power against me? You should know that magic listens only to her chosen, and am her chosen, you may have been able to take her from me, but you would never have been able to truly wield her!" With that he lunged forward, Yami swinging an arce through the air, a black light slicing through the air and cleaving through another tentacle._

_You bastard human! I will tear you apart!_

_"Then why haven't you bitch!" He lunged again swinging low but missing, he thrust his blade up, metal shrieking as it met claws. Jenova cackled and a tentacle threw him back and into a memory._

_Harry stumbled as his surroundings suddenly changed, and all of a sudden he was standing in the middle of a burning Nibelheim. Screams permitted and the air, the stench of death and smoke strong as he took in the sight of bodies littering the ground. He grimaced, but yelped and ducked as a claw flew over his head. He spun and jumped back, Yami cutting through air as he swung his blade. Jenova cackled again and appeared in front of him, her disfigured arms spread out to the surroundings._

_Do you like it? The chaos? The death, the burning, the blood and the pain! All mine! All at my hand! _

_Harry watched in detached sadness as flames licked at the still body of a little girl, a bloodstained teddy bear clutched in a cold hand. "Your a monster." he growled as he glared at the smirking form of Jenova. "You need to be put down!" With that he lunged again, the image of the little girl burning in his mind as Yami sang through the air, the song of justice echoing through the air as metal met metal, Jenova was wielding a bastardised version of Masamune, the blade dripping with blood that hissed and sizzled as it touched the ground, green slime oozing from the blade and hilt as clawed fingers clenched around it. Harry snarled and pushed, but nothing moved, the blade held steady and Jenova laughed in his face._

_You will die!_

_Harry gasped as he was the one being pushed back, boots sliding through blood soaked mud as he fought to push back. "I won't give up, I won't let you win!" he growled as he shoved and pushed and growled. "You hurt Cloud, you hurt the Planet, you hurt an innocent man! You'll pay in full for all of them!" The scent of blood, death and smoke was strong in his nose as he shoved again, eyes ablaze as Jenova was forced back a single step._

_You will not win, you cannot win, I will destroy you and devour all! You are nothing! _

_He shoved harder._

_You are unloved, your family died because of you, your friends left you, you have nothing, you are nothing! You'll die alone and hated, hell awaits you!_

_He shoved _**harder**_**.**_

_No one could ever love you little Harry, a monster born of death and destruction, you killed them, all of them, Remus! Luna! Draco! _

_Harry snarled as the creature smiled nastily, sharp teeth tinted black and red in the burning fire._

_You are the monster!_

_Harry was forced back a step as he growled, but he was forced back again, feet sliding, arms shaking, tears buring. Then suddenly, there was another blade, pushing with his against Jenova's, forcing her back. His eyes widened as the scent of leather and snow drowned out the death and smoke. He chanced a glance to his side, eyes falling on the enraged form of one General Sephiroth, Masamune bearing down on Jenova._

_"I don't know who you are." the man started as slitted green met emerald. "But you can help me finally kill this _**thing **_once and for all!" Harry nodded and shoved against Jenova's blade, the tainted metal buckling under their combined strength. Suddenly she turned pleading eyes on Sephiroth._

_My son, my son help your mother, the traitor wants to kill me my son!_

_Harry snarled and suddenly yanked his sword away, using the creatures moment of unbalance to thrust his blade foreword and through her chest. "Your not his Mother, you crazy bitch!" He twisted his blade and sent his magic along the metal with the order to _**burn**_**. **__Jenova shrieked and howled as emerald green flames erupted from her chest, spreading over her flesh like burning water. She stumbled back and _**screamed** _as the flames devoured her like the hungry demons of hell itself, eating away at her flesh and hair, reducing her to ashes on the wind as the flames flared, then disappeared. The burning town suddenly faded from sight, and they were standing in the field of scattered memories once again. He blinked and inhaled deeply, the scent of leather and snow soothing to his fried nerves._

_He turned and looked at a wide eyed Sephiroth, who was staring at the place Jenova had burned. The General dropped to his knees, eyes never leaving the place the creature known as Jenova had screamed her last._

_"I'm free..." breathed the man as he blinked. Harry let Yami disappear from his hand. "I'm...free." the man repeated as he turned glistening cat eyes to him. "You saved me." Harry shuffled his feet._

_"I do that a lot..." He said as he shrugged. Sephiroth stood, and suddenly Harry was struggling to breathe as he was crushed to a bare chest._

_"You killed her, you fought her and killed her, I've tried for so...so long, but I could never...she was too strong..." Harry let the man hold him, deciding he was seriously enjoying the feeling way too much. "She made me do so many evil things...I tried to stop, but she wouldn't let me." Harry sighed._

_"It's not your fault." He said. "She used you, just like she did so many others before you. You couldn't have stopped her, Sephiroth, not on your own." He blinked when the mad pulled back and stared at him in slight awe that really did not suit the proud looking man. _

_"Not on my own...no...Then you came, and it was so much easier." The man said as he looked around at the frozen memories. "Did you do this?" He asked, voice returned to how it should sound, deep, smooth and entirely too sexy for a human being. Harry swallowed and nodded._

_"It was chaotic in here, I had to, otherwise Jenova would have remained hidden." He said as he poked a random memory freeze frame depicting, oddly enough, paperwork. Sephiroth turned his cat like gaze back to him. _

_"There hasn't been peace in my mind for...years." He said. "And just like that, you come and it all stops...why?" He asked as he raised a gloved hand brushed long elegant fingers down Harry's cheek._

_"...I'm a master Legillimens...I can make any ones head my playground if I wanted...But I don't want to, that would make me too much like a certain old codger for comfort." He was rambling now. Sephiroth was staring at him with something that looked like gratitude, amusement, awe, and...oh dear...possessiveness._

_"You have my deepest thanks...?" _

_"Harry...Harry Black."_

_"Harry Black...A strange name." The man mused. Harry pouted._

_"This coming from a guy named 'Sephiroth'." He returned The man smiled, and it made him look so much more human._

_"Touche." Harry suddenly felt an awful drowsiness settle over him and he noticed Sephiroth step forward in concern. "Harry?" _

_"M'ok...That bitch took most of my magic, she gave some back but not enough to retain this..." he gestured to himself. "I have to leave...And I might want to beat Cloud over the head until he agrees not to attack you anymore." He said as he shook his head to ward off the drowsiness. Sephiroth suddenly looked nervous._

_"Cloud? Oh...dear..." Harry smirked._

_"Don't worry, according to Tifa I have him wrapped around my little finger...well, for your sake I hope so..." Then suddenly he was gone and Sephiroth was left standing within his own mind...alone for the first time in years._

Harry returned to himself with a gasp and opened his eyes, finding himself staring into frantic blue.

"Oh Shiva, Harry! What the hell just happened? You've been out of it for five minutes!" The blond exclaimed. Harry blinked. Five minutes? It had felt like hours in Sephiroth's head. Uh-oh, Sephiroth! He bolted upright, ignoring his broken ribs as they screamed in protest, nearly headbutting his blond mate as he looked around and saw the unconscious form of...oh...

His Soul...

Leather and Snow...

Fresh Rain...

He had his Heart and Soul...

And they hated each other...

He groaned, then grabbed Cloud by his vest. "He's innocent!" he said without much explanation. Cloud frowned down at him.

"Who?" Harry looked at Sephiroth, who was still out. Cloud looked from him to the General, then back, eyes angry.

"What! That man is resp-" Harry silenced the man with a quick Charm, and regretted it as it drew on his nearly depleted reserves. Cloud made a face, then waved his hands around as his mouth moved, but no sound came out. Harry glared and the blond stopped.

"I was in his head, Cloud! It was Jenova! All along, all these years when you fought Sephiroth, you were fighting a helpless puppet whose strings were pulled by Jenova! She was controlling him all along Cloud! When I found her in his mind, she had her tentacles into everything! In the end I only survived and succeeded because the _real _Sephiroth helped me drive her back! He couldn't have done it by himself, and neither could I, it took both of us to kill the ugly bitch!" he was panting and red in the face by the time he finished his explanation/rant, and Cloud was silent and staring at him with wide, shocked blue eyes. He tried to say something, but nothing came out, he gave Harry a pointed look. "Are you done being an ass?" Another look. "Fine." He flicked his wirst and groaned as it cost him more precious magic.

"...Are you sure?" the blond asked. Harry glared.

"I was _in his head _Cloud. I saw his memories, I heard his thoughts, I even got a confession from Jenova, it was her all along! You know how the bad guy always gloats! She gave herself away! And before you ask...there's something else..." He trailed off. Cloud blinked and met his eye. Harry suddenly started fidgeting, then inhaled. "He's my Soul..." There was a long silence, and Harry cursed the cricket he heard chirping in the background. When Cloud spoke, he spoke slowly.

"Sephiroth...Is...your Soul?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Kind of ironic huh?" He said with a small nervous smile. Cloud didn't smile back, his brow twitched, but that was about it.

"_Sephiroth_...Is...your _Soul_?" The blond repeated. Harry blinked. Uh-oh...

"I think we established that...if it makes you feel better he's wholly sane and himself now...Cloud?" He asked. The blond was staring at him.

_"Sephiroth?" _He asked, his voice oddly higher then normal. Harry blinked.

"Yes, Sephiroth, you know about six foot something, long silver hair, cat eyes, awesome sword, the guy over there?" He saw as he gestured to the still unconscious man. Cloud nodded, as if confirming something in his head. He stood, picked up First Tsurugi and turned towards Sephiroth. Harry yelped and jumped up, almost doubling over as his ribs screamed at him. "Cloud, be rational! It wasn't his fault! He's my Soul Cloud, and guess what? That makes him your mate too! Cloud! If you kill him now I'll never forgive you!" He finally shouted and the blond froze mid-step. "If you kill him, now that a bond has started to form, you'll kill me too." He was bending the truth just a little, but if it spared Sephiroth Cloud's jealous (Because really, that's all it was) wrath, then he didn't care. Cloud froze further.

"Kill you?" He asked in a whisper. Harry paused, before nodding.

"Yeah...for the record, the guy was nervous when I mentioned you, he knows you'll want to kick his ass..." Wise cracking, his ribs were broken, his mouth tasted like blood, he smelt like alien blood and fire, his head hurt, his body hurt, his _hurt _hurt, he was shocked he wasn't dead. His magic was the only thing keeping him upright, and it was running out. "He's been through enough Cloud, he's already in so much pain...he's finally free, do you really want to hurt him more?" He asked as he slid to his knees, his body growing weak. Cloud turned to him and was at his side in an instant.

"Harry?" He asked. Harry waved him off.

"I'm fine, just banged up and low on magic. Nothing a good weeks worth of sleep can't cure...And maybe a Full-Cure for the ribs and possible internal bleeding?" He hinted. Cloud 'oh'ed and scrambled to his feet and looked around for the Full-Cure Jenova had kicked from his hand, food scuffing on the ground as he searched through the dirt. Harry, while on the edge of consciousness thought he looked oddly like a foraging Chocobo... He snorted deliriously. "Hey Cloud?" He called as his vision slowly blackened. The blond looked up. "If you leave Seph here, your not getting any for a good hundred years." with that he passed out before he could see the horrified look on Cloud's face.

* * *

When Harry slowly made his way back into the world of consciousness the first thing he noticed was the pain. His ribs were throbbing up a storm in his chest, his head felt like a bomb had gone off inside it, his body felt like it's been run over by a herd of Chocobo's, he was sure his bruises had bruises at this point, but due to the lack of any serious pain, he guessed he must have been healed. That still didn't stop his head from swimming in cotton and razor blades as he forced himself into a sitting position with a grown. Before he even opened his eyes he felt himself being drawn into someones lap and held, and the warmth from the larger body helped ease the pain in his body. He heard muffled voices as he tried to fight off the cotton and razor blades in his head, and while they were low, they were growled. Someone was arguing. Oddly enough he could sense that one of them was Cloud, he could feel the indignant anger and jealousy coming off of him in waves. The other, he had no idea, but he could feel deep amusement, smugness and oddly enough protectiveness.

He groaned and the voices stopped. He finally managed to fight off the horrible head ache and pried open his eyes, wincing at the light that assaulted them. He groaned again but forced his eyes open and blinked until blurry figures gained definition. The first person he saw was his Heart, looking for all the world like a rabid mother Chocobo trying to fight off a hungry fox, and when he glanced at who was holding him he was met with said fox, a leather clad fox with silver hair and a small amused tilt to his lips.

"Good of you to join us again, Harry." The silver 'fox' said. Harry shook his head. At least Cloud had listened to him and not left Sephiroth behind.

"Oh thank Shiva, Harry, you had us all worried half to death." Said Cloud as he sagged against the door he was leaning against. Harry didn't reply as he raised a hand and rubbed at his face. His magic reserved were fuller then the last time he'd been conscious, but not completely full.

"How long-" He broke off and cleared his throat. "How long have I been out?" He asked when his voice cooperated. Cloud opened his mouth to reply but Sephiroth, who was content to hold Harry in his lap answered.

"Two weeks. Cloud hasn't stopped warking since." He said. Cloud growled and glared at the silver General at the 'wark' comment. He was not a chocobo! Harry glanced between the two.

"Er...I'm glad to see you two haven't killed each other while I was out..." He said. It was Cloud who answered, cutting Sephiroth off with a snort.

"We tried, believe me we tried, but we couldn't." He grumbled. Harry blinked.

"Couldn't?" He asked. Cloud nodded and moved to answer again, but once more he was cut off by his once nemesis.

"Yes, couldn't. We can argue sure enough, but we can't resort to violence...For some reason we can't bring ourselves to physically harm the other." Explained the General as he absently ran ungloved fingers through Harry's hair, smirking at the glare Cloud sent his way. Harry blinked. Ok, that sounded like magic, because it would take nothing less to stop these two from fighting. He blinked.

"Where's Sirius? He should know." He said. Cloud pushed off the wall and drew his PHS from his pocket, glaring murder at Sephiroth as he left the room. "Ok..." He muttered. Sephiroth chuckled behind him.

"He's been like that ever since I woke up." stated the silverette. Harry blinked and looked around, instantly recognising his own apartment bed room.

"What happened?" He asked. Sephiroth hummed in thought.

"I'm not sure. I woke up to a gun in my face on board an airship. After Cloud explained to the others what had happened, they agreed not to kill me. That man, Sirius, seemed oddly helpful."

Harry blinked. "And they just let you follow Cloud here?" He asked incredulously. Not that he wasn't happy nothing bad had happened, but seriously, everyone supposedly hated this guy. Sephiroth tilted his head.

"They insisted on it actually, they would rather me here where Cloud can keep me in line then where there are children and innocent people. Insulting really." He mumbled. Harry sighed.

"You can't really blame them, after what Jenova made you do, they have a right to be cautious." He said. Sephiroth nodded his ascent.

"And I do not blame them, I would have done the same thing in their place." Further conversation was halted as Cloud reentered the room.

"Sirius is on his way over." He said, eye twitching when he saw Harry still in Sephiroth's lap, looking for all the world like it didn't bother him at all. A moment later though Sephiroth jumped as a crack split the air and Sirius appeared in the doorway. The silver elite stared at the man.

"How did you-" He started, but was interrupted by the man as he snatched Harry out of his lap and hugged the wizard.

"Oh my little Prongslett your awake! I was so worried I would have had to stun these two for peace!" The man wailed as he hugged Harry tight. Harry wheezed and patted his godfather on the back.

"S-Sirius, can't...b-breathe!" The Grim Animagus blinked, then released him, raising his brow in amusement when Cloud snatched him away from Sephiroth, who tried to get him back into his lap.

"Good job on killing that psycho alien woman by the way Harry, would have done your parent's proud! On to other news, the reason why you two," He gestured to both ex-nemesis'. "Can't kill each other is because Harry's magic won't allow it. You three are mates, and mate's cannot harm each other. They can argue and throw things around like angry women, but they can't physically hurt each other. Sorry to say boys you might have to find another hobby other then trying to kill one another." He concluded with a bounce and grin. Harry was trying not to chuckle at the looks the two sword wielders were sporting. Cloud looked like he was about to explode while Sephiroth looked scandalised.

"Does that mean I don't have a sparring partner after all?" asked Sephiroth. Cloud glared at him. Sirius shrugged.

"Sorry, but no. You can only fight together, not each other. As Alpha's, your job is to protect your submissive, as animistic as it sounds it's how Nundu's, and well...magic works. Magic is wild, and Harry has a lot of magic. Since Harry and Cloud are already completely bonded," (He ignored Harry and Cloud's blush in favor of inwardly laughing at the glint in catlike green eyes) "Harry's instincts have copied onto Cloud, so basically he's got the instincts of an Alpha Nundu, but not the urges or form." He suddenly snickered. "Merlin help us all if he did have the urges." He cackled. Harry blushed, as he was well aware of what those urges would have entailed while Sephiroth looked only half comprehending but mostly confused.

"Cloud informed me of our status as 'mates', but he did not explain the details, and what is a Nundu?" The cat eyed General asked. Harry glared at Sirius when he tried to make a leud comment.

"A Nundu, is basically a giant wild cat with the ability to breathe death and disease. They are magical creatures from my world, and judging by your look I'd say everyone neglecte to inform you that I am not originally from this world." here he glared at Cloud, who looked properly chastised. "Sirius and I com from a world known as Earth, where certain humans possess the ability to use magic, similar to Mana, but also far different. We don't need crystallized Lifestream to perform our magic, we use wands, and there are those who don't even need thse, like me. Magical creatures are creatures from human mythology, fairy tails you can say. But are real, as in yes, we actually have fairies!" He finished with a grin as he edged away from Cloud, who was once again glaring at Sephiroth, though oddly enough it didn't hold and true bite. Sephiroth was staring at him.

"Fairies?" was all he could say. Harry nodded.

"Yup."

"So what does this, Nundu have to do with us?" He asked. Harry tilted his head and glanced at Sirius, who grinned and transformed into Padfoot and barked. Harry could tell the General had to force himself not to gape.

"Everyone has an inner animal, a soul creature, and there are some witches and wizards, those who can use magic, that can take the form of their soul creature. Sirius here," he patted the Grim's head. "Can take the form of a Grim, normally cast as an omen of death by idiotic folks. My form is that of a white Nundu, and they are considered the foulest of dark creatures to ever roam the Earth, for the simple reason that a single breath can kill an entire town. What they don't think to realise is that nine times out of ten it's in self defence when witches and wizards attack them and their Cubs. So, they were hunted down and exterminated. I, being an Animagus, would have also been put to death had the Ministry found out about my form. But in reality, Nundu's are cute and cuddly! Ain't that right Cloud?" he asked the blond, who rolled his eyes. "You following?" he asked the silverette, who was looking quite fascinated.

"I am." he answered. "And I have a lot of questions." He said. Harry smiled.

"Question's I will answer another time, because I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" With that he shoved Cloud away from the door and went to the kitchen, leaving Sirius, Cloud and Sephiroth in an awkward silence. Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"Something tells me, that living with you gentlemen will be interesting."

Cloud groaned and Sirius grinned.

* * *

A month later saw things a tad different in the Black household. Yes, it was a household now, Sirius and Harry had taken it in turns to enlarge the apartment and magically install extra rooms. Sirius now had his own room, Harry's room had been expanded as well as his bed, because Cloud slept with Harry and Sephiroth refused to sleep in the spare room, so also slept with Harry, Cloud sleeping on the other side to keep as far away from the General as possible without falling off the bed or being too far from Harry. Sirius and his godson found endless amusement in watching the two bicker.

Cloud hadn't forgiven Sephiroth for everything Jenova had made him do, but he understood that he had not been the one in control, and was willing, if grudgingly, to give him a chance. At seeing Harry's happiness at this, he'd even made an attempt to befriend the man. Sephiroth was just being Sephiroth most of the time. Yes, he behaved himself and yes he tried his best to get along with Cloud, but they often descended into arguments that would always have Cloud shouting and Sephiroth speaking in a low, smooth voice that only served to piss the blond off more. Until Harry came along and stunned them both to get some peace.

Sirius just enjoyed the show, finding endless entertainment in watching the two try and fail to bring themselves to attack each other...Well, more often then not it was Cloud trying the attacking while Sephiroth just smirked at him.

All in all Harry gave them a few more months before they jumped each others bones...

Sirius wholeheartedly agreed, and even placed gil on them.

Harry shared the bet with the rest of AVALANCHE, Tifa was iffy at first, then put money on two months while Cid just choked on his cigarette and swore up a storm. Vincent had calmly stated that Chaos gave them a month...

Yuffie had flatly stated that she just didn't want to go there...

Barret dropped like a sack of potato's...

Cait Sith malfunctioned when Reeve spat coffee on his controls...

Reno had simply stated that it was all sexual tension that would build up to the point that, well...He placed 500 gil on a week.

Harry just tried to stay out of the line of fire, no matter how much he was tempted to lock them in the closet with each other...

In the end...

Reno's pocket was a couple hundred gil heavier...

Harry couldn't stop giggling, even if he didn't get in on the fun, he was still happy the two had finally stopped trying to kill each other...no matter how ineffective those attempts were...

* * *

**A/N And that's another chapter, I'm thinking that this is the second last one, the next might be an epilogue...No idea, depends on my muse and school!**

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**Secret-Sorrow: **_**Um, I have no idea, I haven't figured that out yet XP But I don't think we'll be finding out until the sequel, yes there will be one, and it will have more lemons than this one I assure you XD**

_**Mazentius: **_**The voting ended in chapter 6, and sorry to tell you mate but majority rules. Out of the 12 odd votes, your the only one to say no. If you are unhappy with that, then you don't have to read it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Guess what ladies and germs? I got me some motivation! This is the Epilogue, well, kind of an Epilogue. Maybe not an Epilogue so much as an opening in an ending, if that makes any sense XD **

**I, Sharingan-Youkai do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII! I do however own the plot for this fic and OC's that MIGHT flit on through...**

**X3**

**Summary: **_It was the random kind of crazy that only ever happened to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if this was where he should have been from the start. Even if he still had to fight, it was a small price to pay to help the ones he'd come to love..._

_**Warnings! **__This fic will contain the following: Violence, swearing, possibly blood/gore, OOC'ness, some cliche'ness, __**SLASH**__and random humor. Oh, and quite possibly smut, depending on how creative I'm feeling! Let's not forget Dark but not evil, smart, powerful, Animagus Harry!_

_If you do not like Slash, then I suggest you find something else to read..._

_**Main pairing:**__ SephirothxCloudxHarry_

_**Before we go any further I'd like to give a big thank you to Whispers-Of-Silence! Who helped me a lot with this fic while it was in the making! I couldn't have done it without her! So THANK YOU!**_

**

* * *

**_**"Murphy laughs at your so called perfect plans!" -Random**_

**

* * *

**

_"Thinking/Other..."_

"Talking..."

**

* * *

**_**Final Chapter:**_

It was a rather dreary afternoon in Harry's opinion.

The sun was hidden behind fat, ominous looking clouds and the air was dead still. There was no strong breeze or crackle of thunder in the distance like one would expect before a storm, and that, above everything, was what had Harry on edge for the two days the weather remained the same.

The weather man was spouting off crap about it clearing up in the next 24 hours, but Harry didn't think it would. No one else seemed to be put off by the not-storm, not Sirius with his own magic, not Rufus with his satellites, not Tifa and her woman's intuition, not even his life partners, Cloud and Sephiroth felt anything amiss. It was just Harry. Well, Nanaki had dropped around a few hours ago to drop off a completely random and in Harry's personal opinion _unnerving _message. He had said, with out any expression on his red furred face;

_"The essence of Gaia has been asked. So shall the mighty Minerva answer. Fear not the calm before the storm, for everything will fall into place. Have faith." _

He had left shortly after spouting off what sounded too much like a Prophecy for Harry's liking. Cloud had tried to reassure him by saying that the old fur-ball said stuff like that all the time. Something about getting his mourning entertainment in harassing the humans. Sephiroth had simply confiscated his person from Cloud's calming arms for a relaxing shower. Well, it started out as a shower, it ended with Sirius apparating to Seventh Heaven bemoaning about useless Silencing Charms and being scarred for life. Again.

Currently perched on the roof of his home with his legs drawn up to his chest, Harry eyed the ever present clouds in the sky, almost completely black in colour, and completely still and silent. At this point, he'd kill for just a single flash of lighting or a single rain drop, because the perfect stillness was terrifying him, and nothing either of his mates said or did could change that, which was, admittedly a first. One, if not both of his lovers could always, _always _erase his worries. He hadn't touched his sketch pad since the clouds first rolled across the sun, and his paints remained unused in their little drawer.

Nanaki's words echoed in his head like a bells toll, and a shudder of dread ran up the Wizards spine. His magic sparked across his skin as his worry escalated.

What was coming? What was going to happen? Would it separate him from everything he loved here? Would it take away his reasons to live? What was it with Fate and using him as its whipping boy? Was there a god out there that enjoyed playing with his life? Why couldn't it all just-

A slight breeze ruffled his long hair, and his magic suddenly withdrew to his core with a resigned hum, and Harry's eyes widened in panic. Moving with all the grace of his Animagus form, Harry sprang up from his huddled position on the rooftop and hurtled for the door. He thundered down the stairs, nearly falling down them in his bid for the living room and rocketed past an oblivious Denzel, who yelped as he flew by.

He skidded to a halt in the doorway to the living room and cursed upon finding it empty. He turned and bolted down the hall towards the master bedroom even as Denzel called out to him, asking what was wrong. The bedroom was empty as well, as was the connected bathroom so he turned and trued Sirius's rooms. Empty again. Sweat beaded on his forehead as panic started to take over. His magic had stopped humming and was silent in the deepest reaches of his core, impossible to draw upon, it was almost as if it was preparing for something. He almost ran smack in Denzel in the hall, the twelve year old's face contorting into confusion and worry at Harry's pale face.

"Harry, what's wrong! Why are you running around?" He asked gently. Harry swallowed thickly, sniffing the air for a fresh trail. Everything was a few hours old. He cursed and knelt down so he was eye level with Denzel, his baby brother in all but blood.

"Denzel, have you seen Cloud or Sephiroth?" He asked quickly. The boy frowned i thought before saking his head.

"No...I think they said something about helping Tifa with the bar..." He said. Harry cursed.

"Alright Denzel, I'm going to go check, will you be alright here on your own?" he asked. Denzel looked slightly insulted, so he amended. "Of course you will, you know your welcome to anything in the kitchen, just stay out of Padfoots room, Gaia only knows whats in there waiting to be set off." With that he stood and tried to apparate. Nothing. He tried again. His magic wasn't responding at all. Cursing again he flew past Denzel, who watched him go with wide eyes and yanked open the front door. He climbed onto his beloved bike, forgoing his helmet as he fired up the engine and roared onto the road, making his way to the Seventh Heaven at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Both Cloud and Sephiroth, currently in the process of manhandling a pair of rowdy drunks from the bar paused and looked at each other in confusion when they felt the turbulent emotions being broad casted over their bond on Harry's end. After tossing the drunk duo onto the sidewalk and slamming the door closed behind them, Cloud grabbed his PHS and hit speed dial for Harry while Sephiroth made his way to the bar where Sirius was currently trying to twirl a tall bottle of Sambuka around his hands and grabbed the bottle before it could whack the blue eyed Wizard in the face.

"Hey, I was playing with that." Pouted Sirius as the ex-General tossed the bottle to Tifa, who caught it absently and poured a shot for a customer.

"Somethings wrong with Harry." He said, straight to the point as ever. Sirius sobered up instantly and nodded to Tifa as he hopped over the bar and made his way with Sephiroth to Cloud, who was staring at his PHS in confusion. "What is it?" The silverette asked the blond, who glanced up at him, blue eyes alight with worry.

"Harry's not answering." He said, looking at Sirius. "Harry _always _answers." Anything else that would have been said was halted when the familiar roar of Harry's motorbike was heard over the noise of the full bar. All three worried males burst out of the bar to meet the ravenette as he quickly dismounted from his bike and launched himself into Cloud, who caught him easily and wrapped his arms around his waist while Sephiroth stepped up beside the pair and ran his bare fingers through Harry's wind blown hair.

The first thing Cloud noticed was the shaking, and that his usually warm skin was cold to the touch.

"Harry, love what's wrong?" he asked, glancing at Sephiroth, who was frowning deeply in concern for his smaller lovers welfare. Harry shuddered again.

"Somethings going to happen." He said hoarsely. "I don't know if its going to be good or bad, but I know I won't like it either way." He whispered shakily. Cloud and Sephiroth shared a look over his head before they all shuffled inside the bar and made their up the stairs to Cloud's old room. Once there Cloud sat with Harry on the cot while Sephiroth took point at the window, arms folded with his back to the wall, catlike green eyes focused on his two lovers. Sirius stood in front of the closed door, arms folded as he eyed all present in the room. Finally he settled his gaze on his godson and stepped forward, kneeling in front of him and resting a hand on his knee.

"What's going to happen Prongslet?" He asked gently. Harry shook his head against Cloud's shoulder.

"I don't know. But my magic isn't listening to me. Its there, but then...its not there, just like when...just like..." He trailed off as horrified understanding flashed across wide emerald green eyes. "Its going to take me back." He gasped as all colour drained from his face. Sirius's brows shot up into his hairline as he looked up to Cloud, and then to the ex-General who was standing rigid by the window.

"What do you mean 'Its going to take you back' Harry?" Asked Cloud as he rubbed soothing circles into the Animagus's back. Harry swallowed and clung to the blonds sweater. Before the raven haired man could answer however, a sudden boom of thunder had everyone jumping nearly a foot in the air. Sephiroth cursed and jumped away from the window as lightning struck the light post right outside the bar. The lights flickered and went dead, soaking the room in inky darkness. Lighting flickered outside and people cursed and hollered downstairs.

Cloud pulled a shivering Harry tight to his chest as Sephiroth climbed onto the bed behind them and wrapped his long and powerful arms around the both of them. Sirius cleared his throat at Harry's knee, hands shaking from the fright while his magic shuddered and retreated into his core, seemingly escaping the sudden charge that filled the air in the room, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end as lightning continued to flash outside.

Suddenly the door burst open behind them and Sirius yelped in true dog-like fashion while falling sideways in fright. Tifa stood in the doorway, clad in her usual outfit with a pale Marlene clinging to her duster.

"Is Denzel still at your place, Cloud?" she asked frantically. Harry nodded before the blond could answer. Tifa groaned.

"Oh, he hates storms." She said, resting a hand on Marlene's head. Sirius stood up and dusted himself off.

"He should be fine, the house is Warded against severe weather, he'll see the lightning from the windows, but he won't hear any thunder unless he opens a window or goes outside." He said, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Tifa nodded after a pause, then finally took notice of a very pale Harry Black being coddled on the bed.

"Is he alright?" She asked worriedly. Cloud and Sirius shrugged as one while Sephiroth remained silent and motionless, green eyes glowing in the poor lighting as he stared out the window with an odd look on his face. She frowned at him. "Is _he _alright?" she asked, nodded to the silver haired male. Cloud turned and looked at him over his shoulder, before nudging him with his elbow. He received no response.

"He can feel it too." Whispered Harry, as he reached around Cloud and gripped the front of Sephiroth's black satin button down in one hand, the other still curled into Cloud's usual sweater. Cloud frowned, feeling very much out of the loop.

"What's he feeling?" He asked, glancing at Tifa who shrugged, and then Sirius, who did the same. He looked down to Harry. "What's going on?" He asked, voice wavering as panic reared its ugly head in the back of his mind.

Then Harry shuddered violently, Sirius shouted, Tifa gasped and Sephiroth swore loudly. The room lit up as lightning flashed outside followed almost instantly by a deafening _boom. _

When the windows stopped vibrating in their pans and the lightning receded, Tifa and Sirius were left to stare in shock at the now empty bed.

* * *

**A/N Aaand done! Sorry its so short but that REALLY concludes this story XP Sequel shall be called 'Anything Less'. It should be up sometime near April. I need to do a few chapters and get them Beta'd before I post 'em. Hope this ending/beginning satisfies those of you who were pissed about there being no 'ending'. XD**


	11. Sequel note among other things

**Ladies and gents! This is a heads up for those of you wanting that sequel! There WILL be one! It'll be COMING SOON!...Ish! Soon'ish is what i meant. The title will be Anything Less::**

**I am currently in the process of typing out a rough draft to see how I can spin it. Simply because I won't to bait you, I'm giving you a sneak peak! MWUHAHAHA! **

_Black smoke drifted across the sky like an omen of death, blotting out the sun and sucking in any light. _

_It was quiet, eerily so._

_A bright flash of light lit up a small area surrounded by husks of long dead trees, life burnt from them by a long since dead fire._

_Three bodies toppled out of the light to land in a heap on the dried black ground with a thud as the light dissipated._

_Cloud groaned from his place under two other bodies, from a mixture of the weight pressing onto his rib cage and the sharp rocks digging into his back. Squashed in the middle of the pile Harry cursed colourfully in every language he knew while simultaneously flicking a curtain of silver out of his face. Sephiroth, the king of the hill for the moment and only one really paying his surroundings any attention rolled off of his mates and stood to survey their new surroundings. _

_Harry, after realizing that no, his being spirited away once more was not a bad dream, and the yes, he was causing his Cloud pain (however minor), jumped up and span on the spot, taking in the dead land around them. Behind him, Cloud rolled to his feet with a groan, dusting his back off as he kicked the rocks that had dug through his sweater, nearly leaving holes in the fabric and his skin._

_'Where the hell are we?' Thought Harry as he continued to look around himself, finding nothing at all familiar. He looked up, and gasped as he saw the sky. Sephiroth and Cloud followed his gaze, and both paused. The sky was completely black with smoke, they could tell there were no clouds, just an endless sea of black smoke. _

_Harry felt something tickle his cheek and leveled his gaze again while wiping his face with his fingers. He pulled them back and stared at the smeared ash on his finger tips. He felt his magic stir, and felt as it trickled back into his body, no longer confining itself to his core. Looking around once more, Harry frowned as he took in what once must have been a thriving forest. It was now just a graveyard of dead trees and burnt leaves, the ground under their feet was nothing but black dirt and covered in thick ash. He pulled his wand from its holster on his forearm and placed it flat in his palm. _

_"Point me, Hogwarts." He said on a whim, and watched as the piece of holly and phoenix feather span on his palm._

_It didn't stop spinning._

**-Ducks under random sharp and point projectiles-**

**Yes! I KNOW! AWESOME isn't it? And the funny thing is, you won't be seeing anymore for a while BWUAHAHA! I honestly have no idea where to go with it, so I need time to think. I always tend to leave something for a while and work on other things, it keeps my mind fresh and gives me ideas for what I'm putting off. Just you wait, I'll pop out a couple of other things, and then I'll his the jackpot and you'll end up getting sick off all the updates XP Anywho, since I have a habit of doing this in Important Notes, I'll give you some Summaries for some up and coming fics.**

* * *

**First on the list is! -Drum roll-**

**Prime Time! ****A Transformers fic I cooked up randomly one bored night. **

_Things were just starting to return to normal for the Autobots and their human friends. Megatron was dead and his Decepticon minions were being hunted down and offlined. So it came as a great shock when another Autobot lands on Earth. And what's this? A Femme! And a Prime at that! Who knew Megatron wasn't Optimus's only cracked in the helm sibling?_

**It is rated T for Transformer madness.**

* * *

**Second on the list is a Challenge I accepted for a Harry Potter x Transformers Crossover. It will be called ****To Come Full Circle.**

_After defeating Voldemort in the Final Battle, Harry is killed by a Death Eater. Instead of going on to the afterlife however, he awakens in the long dead body of Megatron's dead Spark-Mate, who he happened to be in a past life…_

**Haven't made much headway on that one though, as I hit writers block five lines into it. It will be rated M for giant alien robot smut.**

* * *

**Thirdly, a Final Fantasy X fic called ****She Who Protects.  
**_  
Though Seymour's mother sacrificed herself to give him means of protecting himself, Selene, Seymour's older twin sister took it upon herself to truly protect him and be there for him. Will having Selene as his Guardian save him and Spira?_

**Another I haven't done much for, but I do have a basic line up! Will be done mostly from Selene's stand point! There will be some Seymour P.O.V and even Tidus P.O.V Rating will be T, but may go up to M depending on my mood if and when I post it.**

* * *

**Fourth is a personal favourite that is over 100 kb's long so far. It is for Final Fantasy X once again.**

_"There was a time I would have gladly become Spira's Sorrow, Spira's true death. Revenge, that's what I wanted, what I needed, it was all I had. Then I found you, and nothing else mattered anymore. You saved me."_

**If you haven't guessed it will be a SLASH fic between Tidus and Seymour. SQUEEEEEE! Obviously it'll be rated M.**

* * *

**Fifth here is a Fandom I only recently became privvy to. I played the game and absolutely loved it. It was uber awesome! It is a fic for Darksiders, and will be called ****Patience Isn't Always A Virtue.****Will feature the bad ass known as War with lots o demonic and angelic ass-kickery.**

_During his quest to collect the two remaining Hearts of The Chosen for Samael, War uncovers a shocking truth that leaves him questioning the Charred Council's judgment, and whether or not they really did create the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. For if they truly did, how did he have a blood sister who was not a Horsemen?_

**Haven't even gotten a word on that one yet, but I'm getting around to it, honest! Because I have an idea for her personality and abilities! She has a thing for molesting certain Angel's Of Death, much to War's chagrin, Azrael's shock and 'Dear-Lord-I'm-getting-felt-up-by-a-pacifist-who-is-also-a-complete-contradiction-to-her-brother' and a certain pacifist's entertainment. All for a good giggle. Will be rated M, because even if it came off as a parody to you, its got its serious moments.**

* * *

**Sixth on my list of uber awesome stories is! An Alien VS Predator fic! Will be starring Lex and Scar! And yes to those who guessed it, it is also the pairing XD Haven't worked out a summary yet, sorry to say, but basically it takes place in the middle of the movie, then after it. Lex ends up going with Scar to become a bad ass Yaut'ja Huntress with plenty of bad ass fighting, nifty toys and I guess you can say Beastiality. I have no idea what to call a human/alien pairing... Will be called ****Guan-Thwei****which is Yaut'ja for 'Night Blood'. Or something...I might have forgotten... te-hee...**

* * *

**Seventh, a Final Fantasy VII X Harry Potter Crossover called ****'Somebody Save Me'****. Another fic I have yet to work out a summary for. A basic rundown is this. Sephiroth gets another chance at life in the HP verse. He comes across a bloodied and broken five year old Harry Potter. Due to something he was told or something and his own hate of child abuse Sephiroth takes widdle Harry under his wing. I'd say literally at some points XP Stuff happens, he trains Harry after finding out about the Wizarding world and sends him off to Hogwart's when its time. Harry will be sorted into the house of snakes, where the Weasley Twins happen to be to welcome him -insert gleeful cackle- Stuff happens all through the years, Harry is bad ass SOLDIER boy with his magic playing Mako and Seph playing his surrogate big brother/father and FUTURE lover. Mwuahaha. Then they end up in the FFVII verse where there MIGHT be a sequel. Because seriously, Cloud just HAS to meet Harry, so Seph can rub it in his face or something XD**

* * *

**And finally, there is lucky number eight! An even number. It is another Darksiders fic, but unlike the other somewhat serious fics this one is purely for shits and gigles. War is FAR to serious to not make fun of. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome and I absolutely adore him, but I couldn't resist! It shall be called ****'Alternate Realities? Yep, We've Done 'Em.'**** or something similar if I can't fit it...**

_In which the Four Horsemen of one reality, meet the Horsemen of another. Enter Fury with her multiple-personality disorder, Strife and his love for all things shiny, Death and his sunny disposition and finally War, member of the fairer sex. Oy vey..._

**Yes, I made War an X Chromosome. Meaning yes, War with big boobies, jaw dropping curves and over all a slap to the male Wars face. LOL! I haven't finished the game, to be honest. I'm actually fighting Abbadon, which I think is the final sequence in the game until next year when the sequel will be released. -I'M SEH EXCITED!- I figured Death would be a very quiet guy, emotionless, stony, doom and gloom kinda fella. So I gave his alternate self a sunny disposition, all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows coming out of his ass. Fury I figured would be the quiet but deadly huntress, efficient in battle and overall peacekeeper amongst the Horsemen. So I gave her multiple-personalities. All with their own opinions. Strife, I hear is in love with his guns. So I gave him a love for all things shiny. I suppose it doesn't help when War's amour happens to be pretty shiny, making for some very humorous situations.**

* * *

**That is all for now people! Keep an eye out for any of these! **

**With sadistic glee, Youkai!**


End file.
